Fate
by Dark-oji
Summary: Capi final 22 up!....Syaoran ha dejado su libertad por la de su Princesa y ahora debe sobrepasar los limites llegando al momento de un escape y soñar con vivir al lado de su amor...al lado de "Sakura"...Reviews soñar se vale S
1. Formas de trabajo

"_Fate"_

Capitulo 1: Formas de trabajo.

Hace algún tiempo, un joven singular, con la ausencia de un trabajo, todos los del pueblo estaban ocupados, solo en el palacio de su reino un puesto vacante, miserable el pobre que lo pidiera, ya que la sorpresa no era la paga, sino el trabajo lo que implicaba, él lo que necesitaba era el dinero y no le importaba que tan agradable o humillante fuera, lo tendría que hacer de cualquier forma.

Un largo recorrido fue para llegar hasta esa majestuosa construcción hasta que al fin llegó, vio a un guardia despistado y silenciosamente entro dentro del majestuoso aposento digno de un príncipe y de toda la nobleza, vio a apresurados criados correr al sonido de una titilante campanilla que los hacia llamar debido a que su amo el príncipe de ese lugar lo demandaba, él al integrarse al grupo fue con ellos y al llegar a los aposentos de su soberano, inclinándose ante él, solo pensaba en pedirle una petición , _"dejar que trabajase para él, no importaba lo duro y difícil que fuera"._

El malcriado principito aceptó y le dio uno de los trabajos más agobiantes que hubiera ser su _"niño de azotes"_, el joven no entendía que era ser _"niño de azotes"_ y uno de los criados dentro de los aposentos de su amo le explico que ser un _"niño de azotes"_ era recibir tantos golpes como su amo lo desee, cuando este se equivocase en sus estudios, y este solo lo hacia por capricho y aparte, por que nadie podía tocar la majestuosa figura de su amo, su soberano.

El príncipe ordenó a sus criados que llevaran a este joven a sus aposentos, ellos obedeciéndolo se hincaron para poder retirase y este solo hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Unos de los criados era igual o más joven que el y le pregunto:

¿Cómo te llamas?

Pues mira mi nombre es Syaoran

De verdad, creo que esto es una coincidencia, ya que su majestad tiene el mismo nombre.

Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.

¿Quién os enseño eso Syaoran?

Una gran mujer que ahora, el único lugar donde la podéis encontrar es en el viejo y lúgubre cementerio.

Que gran desgracia.

Y chico ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Bueno, yo me llamó Sean, he servido al príncipe desde hace ya 4 años seguidos.

Tanto tiempo, caramba y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Bueno, el próximo mes he de cumplir ya 14 años.

Eres algo más pequeño que yo, cumpliré años el 23 de julio.

¡Enserio!, esto si es algo extraño.

¿Por qué Sean?

Es que es el mismo día en el que cumple el príncipe.

La verdad si que su majestad es algo misterioso, hasta se parece a mi, pero no logro identificarlo.

Después de esa larga charla, hasta llegar a los aposentos de Syaoran, Sean le dijo que desde mañana trabajaría con el príncipe y entonces tendría que llevar un uniforme, le dijo que ya lo había puesto dentro de su dormitorio y que no se preocupara, ya que el iría a despertarle y solo llevarlo hasta la alcoba.

Varias horas pasaron desde que Syaoran llegó al palacio y empezó a acomodar sus cosas para mañana estar listo, pero lo que el creía no iba a ser tan bueno, Syaoran tenia un mal presentimiento, pero estaba tan cansado y semiconsciente que apenas tubo tiempo para ponerse la pijama y dormir.

Durante la noche extraños sueños llegaron a su subconsciente, pero Syaoran siguió durmiendo pacíficamente durante todo el resto de la noche.

Cuando apenas salía el sol, Sean ya había tocado la puerta y entrado a su habitación diciendo:

Syaoran ¡buenos días!, ya es hora de que te levantes, recuerda que no puedes desperdiciar ningún minuto del día, ahora cuando den las 12 campanadas en la capilla, yo iré por el príncipe y le ayudaré a arroparse mientras tú desayunas algo, en ese lapso de por lo menos 15 minutos debes de haber terminado de desayunar y esta ya listo y presentable con tu uniforme, ¿entendiste?

Claro, bueno que estamos esperando es hora de que me arrope un minuto salgo, espera afuera.

Y mientras Sean esperaba, las 12 campanadas llegaron y tanto Sean como Syaoran se apresuraron a hacer lo que les tocaba.

Sean llegó a los aposentos del príncipe, el cual entrando se hinco y venerando a su majestad un momento, le auxilio a vestirse y acomodarse el cabello; después de unos 15 minutos, Syaoran ya había terminado de desayunar y de dirigía a una gran sala por un enorme pasillo, pero no se percato que el príncipe venia junto a el y los dos chocaron, mientras Syaoran dijo:

Lo lamento tanto majestad, no me fije por done caminaba.

¿Lamentarlo tu? (en forma burlesca), ja solo eres más que un chiquillo que no sirve para nada, pero eso te costará, como precio de haber tocado a esta sagrada persona, vuestro soberano príncipe.

Le repito de nuevo mi señor, no fue mi intención golpearle solo fue un accidente.

Pues ese accidente te costará muy caro, 10 azotes y por cada falla que tenga en mi clase de latín serán 3 más, haber si con eso aprendes a no faltarme al respeto.

Si señor. -Y pensando- "_Que arrogante es este tipo la verdad si supiera que así son los príncipes mimados, no hubiera venido y preferiría andar mendigando"._

Llegando a la gran sala de estudios los profesores dentro hacen una pequeña reverencia y le dan una silla al príncipe para que se sentase, en ese momento le dan una espada como complacencia de sus actos llama a Syaoran y le dice:

Haber chico ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pues mire majestad mi nombre es Syaoran.

Que coincidencia. – muy intrigado-, pero eso no te salvará del castigo.

Lo se señor.

Terminada la clase, fue tanta la malicia del Príncipe Syaoran, que se equivocó en casi todas las respuestas incluyendo las más fáciles. Durante una semana Syaoran, fue forzado a trabajar intensamente y la fecha fija de su castigo fue después de una semana de la práctica, debido a eso Syaoran empezó a entrenarse pidiendo ayuda de los criados que le rodeaban, y un día distraído tropezó con una bella niña llamada Sakura, el no sabia quien era pero, al tiempo en que la vio se dio cuanta de que era la hermana del príncipe, solo lo supo por su ropa, sino siempre hubiera creído que era una más del grupo de la servidumbre y le dijo:

Disculpe, disculpe, disculpe onegai (por favor).

Si, si, tranquilo, pero no hay problema no tienes por que disculparte.

Pero majestad no es propio.

¿Majestad?, llámame Sakura.

Sakura-Hime, demo...

No nada de "_demo"_, ahora tu ¿quién eres?

Bueno alteza, me llamo Syaoran, soy el "_niño de azotes"_del Príncipe.

¡¿Qué?!!!!.

Si como usted lo oye majestad, no es tan incomodante, pero es un trabajo digno.

Pero, has de sufrir mucho.

No se preocupe con tal de vivir bien, yo seria feliz.

Largo rato pasó Syaoran con la princesa Sakura, pero inesperadamente por ese pasillo paso el príncipe y le dice a Syaoran:

Haber chamaco, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, no deberías estar trabajando?

Si majestad, solo que...solo que, pues yo.

Tu que haber ¡contesta Syaoran¡

Espera Syaoran nee-sama, esta preguntándole algo yo a el.

Aaa, eso cambia todo, pero recuerda Syaoran _"no puedes, repito, no puedes hablarle de tu a mi hermana la princesa Sakura, ¿entendiste?"_

Si su majestad,- incitándose y retirándose a sus aposentos.

Después de esa platica Syaoran llega a su habitación y piensa que fuera mejor no trabajar y morirse de hambre, pero valía la pena ya que la Sakura-Hime fue muy amable con el.


	2. El día del juicio

Capitulo 2: EL día del juicio.

Desde aquel día Syaoran no había dejado de entrenarse, pero para el no era suficiente. Faltaban 3 días para que ese día llegase y no iba a perder el tiempo holgazaneando, no tenia que arreglárselas para que no fuera tan pesado.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, como dicen "El tiempo pasa rápido, cuando uno se divierte", pero eso en realidad no era diversión sino, algo de entrenamiento. Ya era la noche y al siguiente día llegaría su castigo, durante la noche paso la mayoría del tiempo pensando:

- "Que va ser de mi mañana, solo puede esperar, ya que quemas puedo hacer no me queda ya nada de tiempo, lo único es tener esperanza y que un milagro sucediese así entonces podría salir ileso. El príncipe Syaoran, no perdonaría mi insolencia si le digo algo y sería peor para mi si le contradijera, pero necesitaría una salvación, algo así como si Sakura-hime llegase en ese momento...pero la verdad una princesa jamás se apiadaría de un vasallo de su hermano, es más ni vasallo, de su más humilde criado, su "niño de azotes"".Durante largas horas se mantuvo despierto pensando, pero ningún pensamiento le traía la felicidad, solo la tristeza y la desesperación, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio le dieron paso y viajar al mundo de los sueños.

Ya durante la mañana se levanto reconfortado, pero sus instintos le dijeron que no era un día para estar contento, la hora de su castigo de acercaba y el no lograba concentrarse en lo que hacia, hasta que le mandaron a llamar uno de los criados del príncipe y le dijeron que fuera de inmediato a la alcoba de su majestad.

Casi como corriendo fue Syaoran a la habitación, pero antes de llegar pensó:

- "Creo que me llegó la hora, bueno será mejor que entre o si no me irá peor".

Toco la puerta y entonces el príncipe le dijo que entrase.

Al momento de entrar Syaoran rápidamente de inclinó antes se alteza y el le dijo:

- ¿Esta listo Syaoran?- de forma arrogante.

- Si su majestad, haré todo lo que me ordene.

- Muy bien, estas aprendiendo rápido, ahora solo espera, no te muevas.

Y con unos pequeños movimientos de su espada le corto parte de la camisa dejando al descubierto su espalda. Y solo esperando a que Syaoran dijera algo le pregunto:

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- Fui yo majestad.

- Seguro...nadie te ayudo.

- No su alteza fui yo, solo que intentando limpiar algo y me enredé con unas espinas.

- Más te vale Syaoran...

Luego terminado el cuestionamiento, el príncipe Syaoran no tardo mucho en reaccionar y sabiendo que tarde o temprano Sakura bajaría para detenerlo comenzó, pero antes de que se diese cuenta Sakura ya estaba dentro de su habitación, escuchando todo lo que había pasado y se dispuso a decirle:

- Espere...Syaoran-Oji-nee-sama, no lastime a Syaoran.

- Pero, Sakura-hime... –Dijo algo desconcertado Syaoran-.

- ¡Sakura no te metas, esto no es de tu incumbencia! –Dijo algo despiadado el principito-.

- Pero, pero...

- Nada de peros solo sal y espera afuera, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.

- Si Syaoran-Oji-nee-sama –salió de la habitación algo decepcionada-.

- Y ahora tu Syaoran llegó la hora, será mejor que no grites o harás que Sakura-hime venga en tu auxilio y tú sabes lo que sucederá si pasa eso ¿verdad?

- Si su majestad – Algo triste por que si gritaba solo le iría peor, no solo a él sino también a la princesa-.

Temiendo lo peor Syaoran solo calló, terminando casi muriendo por el dolor, pero no solo por eso, sino por la preocupación de que eso solo divulgaría quien es en realidad.

Pero... ¿Quién es el?, ¿Cómo fue que no estuvo ahí?,¿Qué destino le esperaría si el se enterara? Y solo faltaba una pregunta ¿Cuál era su propósito al ocultarlo?. Solo ese acertijo era el que el necesitaba para saber quien era el realmente, pero, ¿Cuándo lo descubriría? y ¿De qué forma sería?. Este destino es de alguien que estuvo perdido por años merodeando por extraños lugares que el nisiquiera supo que existían.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por su tez, pero sin mostrar debilidad, Syaoran, siguió con su interminable castigo hasta que una tierna voz interrumpió ese silencio abrumador, la pequeña princesa había visto todo lo que le paso a su adoraado amigo y no lo soportaba más, tenia que darle un alto a ese sufrimiento que con tanta pena sentia en ella misma.

syaoran solo estaba tirado en el piso y el principe, distintivo entre el, por su ojo dereche, que ere de tono azul, conforme a la mágia que el poseia, dijo:

- ¡Sakura, que estas haciendo aqui!

- Etto..nee-sama... yo solo queria..

- ¡Tú no querias nada solo venieste ayudar a este mocoso, que gracias a ti sufrira más que nunca...(interrumpido por Sakura)

Espera nee-sama...no puedes castigar a alguien sino ha cametido nada malo, aun asi...(una breve pausa por parte de Syaoran).

- Princesa...no se meta en más problemas, el príncipe y yo tomaremos una desición sobre mi castigo, ya que el me dijo algo y no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

* * *

grax por comprenderme es que ando con examenes y asi como que T_T no puede usar mucho la compu, si apenas ayer puse el primer capi, pero fue por que la men...melancolica compu no keria weno byebye

dejan reviews

sayonara


	3. Un decreto innegable y recuerdos de

- Princesa...no se meta en más problemas, el príncipe y yo tomaremos una desición sobre mi castigo, ya que el me dijo algo y no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un decreto innegable y recuerdos de un juramento.

Tras haber sido salvada por la Princesa Sakura, Syaoran debió acatar el castigo que el Príncipe Syaoran le impuso y el cual fue una tremenda sorpresa para todos...

FlashBack:

_**Ley hacia el "niño de azotes" del Príncipe.**_

_Desde hoy, yo "El Príncipe Syaoran", decreto que Syaoran mi "niño de azotes", no se le acerque a la Princesa Sakura a menos que ella lo ordene, debido a una gran falta de respeto que tanto a mi como ella y falta de moral.  
_

_Ahora, cada que la vea deberá esperar con una reverencia y esperar a que ella se retire, sin mirarla a sus ojos, deberá acatar las ordenes por medio de una campanilla y no articular palabra alguna a la Princesa a exepción de responder sus preguntas.  
_

_Desde hoy, dejara de ser el protejido de la Princesa y su habitación sera trasladada al ático._

_De ser roto este contrato, Syaoran pasara 40 días en el calabozo hasta que su cuerpo aguante._

_**"Esto solo afectrá al actual "niño de azotes" del Príncipe".**_

Fin FlashBack.

Al enterarse de eso la Princesa Sakura, intento hablar con su hermano, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Salio de la alcoba de su hermano y fue corriendo a su habitación, donde la esperaba Tomoyo, su mejor amiga desde pequeñas y le pregunto:

- ¿Cómo te fue Sakura?.

- Pues...-con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- Creo que mi hermano no quiere objetar esa ley.

- Pero Princesa, recuerde que es por su propio bien, ya que el Príncipe Syaoran solo quiere lo mejor para usted.

- Pero aun así, eso como si yo conociera a Syaoran, siento que ya lo había visto antes.

Tomoyo se quedo pensando por un momento y dijo para sus adentros:

- _"Princesa, claro que lo conoce, es su propio hermano su misma sangre, pero no entiendo por que ocultarlo, desde el momento en que entro a palacio debió recordarlo..."_(Interrumpida por Sakura).

- ¿Qué piensas Tomoyo?.

- Etto...nada Sakurita, sera mejor que descanse, yo vendré por ti dentro de un rato y luego aclararemos estoy con tu hermano.

- Claro, esta bien...pero no te olvides de mi.

Tomoyo salio de la habitación de Sakura y se encamino hacia el lago que estaba frente al palacio.

Una vez sentada a orillas del lago, Tomoyo empezó a recordar lo que le había hecho prometer la Reina.

FlashBack:

_La Reina había tenido dos hijos gemelos a los cuales los bautizaron con igual nombre, "Syaoran", lo único que era diferente en ella era que el gemelo mayo tenia su ojo derecho azul, lo cual significaba que el poseía magia._

_Era una tradición que si la Reina tenia hijos gemelos, uno debía morir a manos de su madre, pero la Reina no tenia la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para matar a su hijo, así que le pidió a la mejor amiga de la Princesa Sakura que se lo llevará lejos y asífue, Tomoyo, se llevó lejos a Syaoran, lo dejo en un orfanato y en un trozo de papel escribió:_

_Notita:_

_"Por favor tomen responsabilidad de este bebe, ya que ha sufrido la peor de las tragedias posibles, cuidadlo como su propio hijo y no olvidéis que tienen el agradecimiento de su majestad "la Reina"._

_P:D: hasta la edad de 15 años no dejéis de cuidar a este joven con nombre correspondiente de "Syaoran"._

_De ante mano, gracias._

_Fin de la notita._

_Regresando al castillo la Reina le hizo jurar a Tomoyo lo que había pasado y le dijo lo siguiente:_

_- Tomoyo, prometeme que nunca le mencionaras estoy a Syaoran ni tampoco a la Princesa Sakura.- con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Pero...majestad._

_- ¡Prómetemelo!._

_- Se lo prometo.- haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_- Desde ahora te dejo a cargo de la pequeña Sakura y de que cuides al Príncipe Syaoran y hasta que no llegue el momento no les reveles nada de lo que acabas de presenciar._

_- Si, su majestad._

_- Se me acaba el tiempo de estas en este mundo, pero tu continua con esta promesa y piensa que yo sigo aqui, cuidando de todos ustedes y cuando encuentres a mi hijo, dile que yo...yo...siempre lo...-muere antes de decir la ultima palabra._

_- ¡Reina!.- se estremecio el llanto de la joven por toda la habitación, pero no tan fuerta para que alcanzaran a escucharla.- Le juro que nadie va a saber lo que paso aqui._

Fin FlashBack.

Tomoyo solo recordaba en silencio y en ese momento llego alguien preguntando:

- ¿Se encuentra bien?...

CONTINUARA....

* * *

muy bn aki dejo el cai tres que ya tardo un onton en subirlo pero weno xD nos vemos y dejan reviews no tardare mucho el otro bye.

matta nee?...


	4. Un Juramento Roto

Tomoyo solo recordaba en silencio y en ese momento llego alguien preguntando:

- ¿Se encuentra bien?...

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un juramento roto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?.

- Si, solo estaba pensando en algo que ocurrió en el pasado. Pero Syaoran-sama, creo que usted ya lo ha recordado, ¿cierto?.

- Me temo que si pero, no he logrado recordar todo...-algo triste-...¿usted podría contármelo?.

- Claro, para mi seria un placer pero, eso rompería la promesa que le hice a su madre.

- Pero, de que promesa habla...contadmelo todo por favor.

- Pero...

- Pero nada y ahora usted, deberá hacerme una promesa a mi.

- ¿Cuál sería?...

- Que no le comente a nadie lo que acaba de decirme, ni a Syaoran-sama ni a la Princesa Sakura.

- Pero...Príncipe, yo no podría...

- Por favor Tomoya-san, no tendría el valor para contarles la verdad, aparte, si ya me tratan como un sirviente que mejor que eso, no necesito la realeza para nada.

- Esta bien, Mi Príncipe.

- También vos Tomoyo-san, olvidese de que soy de la realeza y trateme como todos los demás, como un muchaco el cual solo sirve para servir.

- Esta bien, Syaoran-kun, ahora te contare lo que paso hace tiempo y como fue que terminaste asi.

_Relato:_

_- Durante el reinato de su tatarabuelo, Se formo uno ley, la cual decretaba que si la Reina, daba a luz gemelo, debería morir el que no tenia poderes mágicos y asi llego a la etaqpa donde su madre fue condenada a cargar con la responsabilidad de matarle a us...a ti pero, no por que no tubieces poderes, sino que tienes menos que Syaoran-sama y eso te hace inferios a el, entonces su medre, me hizo prometer que lo llevara lejos para que no lo encontracen y asi fue, lo lleve a un orfanato donde lo acojieron como su hijo hasta la edad de los 15 años, la cual especifique en una pequeña nota._

_- Durante su ausencia, me encargue de la princesa Sakura, la cual desde pequeña fue más que mi mejor amiga pero, al momente de estar con su hermano, el la rechazaba aunque fuera mayor que ella, solo le servia para conquistar jovencitas y su influencia en la corte no servía, hasta que el tiempo paso y usted volvío al palacio donde se convirtio en el "niño de azotes" del Pricnipe Syaoran._

_- Pero en el lapso de su ida, al volver la Reina me hizo prometer algo..._

_FlashBack:_

_La Reina había tenido dos hijos gemelos a los cuales los bautizaron con igual nombre, "Syaoran", lo único que era diferente en ella era que el gemelo mayo tenia su ojo derecho azul, lo cual significaba que el poseía magia._

_Era una tradición que si la Reina tenia hijos gemelos, uno debía morir a manos de su madre, pero la Reina no tenia la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para matar a su hijo, así que le pidió a la mejor amiga de la Princesa Sakura que se lo llevará lejos y asífue, Tomoyo, se llevó lejos a Syaoran, lo dejo en un orfanato y en un trozo de papel escribió:_

_Notita:_

_"Por favor tomen responsabilidad de este bebe, ya que ha sufrido la peor de las tragedias posibles, cuidadlo como su propio hijo y no olvidéis que tienen el agradecimiento de su majestad "la Reina"._

_P:D: hasta la edad de 15 años no dejéis de cuidar a este joven con nombre correspondiente de "Syaoran"._

_De ante mano, gracias._

_Fin de la notita._

_Regresando al castillo la Reina le hizo jurar a Tomoyo lo que había pasado y le dijo lo siguiente:_

_- Tomoyo, prometeme que nunca le mencionaras estoy a Syaoran ni tampoco a la Princesa Sakura.- con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Pero...majestad._

_- ¡Prómetemelo!._

_- Se lo prometo.- haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_- Desde ahora te dejo a cargo de la pequeña Sakura y de que cuides al Príncipe Syaoran y hasta que no llegue el momento no les reveles nada de lo que acabas de presenciar._

_- Si, su majestad._

_- Se me acaba el tiempo de estas en este mundo, pero tu continua con esta promesa y piensa que yo sigo aqui, cuidando de todos ustedes y cuando encuentres a mi hijo, dile que yo...yo...siempre lo...-muere antes de decir la ultima palabra._

_- ¡Reina!.- se estremecio el llanto de la joven por toda la habitación, pero no tan fuerta para que alcanzaran a escucharla.- Le juro que nadie va a saber lo que paso aqui._

_Fin FlashBack._

_Fin del relato._

- Y ahora, es mi deber y responsabilidad cuidar de ti, ya que soy la enconrgada de tu salud y tu bienestar...aunbque, ya que n quieres ser tratado como noble, olvidare esa promesa y el juramente a sido roto.

- Pero...si usted cuidara de mi, yo no sería más que un mantenido y no podría seguir más con mi vida.

- Si, y ahora es momente de que nos despidamos, ya casi es el atardecer y no he despertado a la Princesa Sakura...y si no lo hago pronto, ella se molestara conmigo.

- ...-diciendo para sus adentros-"La Princesa, ha sido demasiado buena conmigo, la verdad necesito ocurtale esta verdad"...Pero, creo que ella sospecha de mi...esta empezando a recordar, ¿cierto?.

- Si, pero he tratado de que no recuerde, ya que si eso ocurre el futuro se alteraria y sus vidas cambiarian drasticamente...-con una cara de tristeza-...y aun asi trata de recobrar sus memorias pidiendo por que regrese su hermano perdido...

- Su hermano perdido, creo que ella es la persona que más recuerma su pasado...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

jejeje es la primera ves (creo) que lo hago tan largo pero le prometo que el miercoles les tengo el prox capi...¿que pasara con Syaoran (plebe)?,¿Sakura lo recordara?, ¿El Príncipe sera más bueno con Sakura y Syaoran?,y ¿Kurogane y Fye volveran a apartecer en la historia solo como los caballeros del otro reino...?.

Twal ves ellos sean más que amigos...descubrenlo en el proximo capi titulado: un amor extraño...


	5. Un amor extraño

- Si, pero he tratado de que no recuerde, ya que si eso ocurre el futuro se alteraria y sus vidas cambiarian drasticamente...-con una cara de tristeza-...y aun asi trata de recobrar sus memorias pidiendo por que regrese su hermano perdido...

- Su hermano perdido, creo que ella es la persona que más recuerda su pasado...

* * *

Capitulo 5: Un amor extraño.

- Su hermano perdido, creo que ella es la que persona que más recuerda su pasado, pero, ¿porqué?.

- No lo con exactitud pero, ella es muy perceptiva desde pequeña y creo que es un don que Dios le entrego, ella es la _"hija predilecta de Dios"._

- Me temo que si, desde que la conocí, me ha dado la impresión de que ella me conocia, por que me miraba con sus ojos esmerlda esperando a que la recordara, y aunque la recordase, no puedo revelar la verdad.

- Tienes razón pero, ahora debo irme, ya es demasiado tarde, ¿matta nee? ( ¿nos vemos?).

- Hasta pronto...-haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su paso-...Tomoyo-san.

Tomoyo parti del lago y se fue alejando hasta que se perdio de le vista de Syaoran y entraron unos jinetes y le dijeron:

- Oye tu mocoso...-grito un ojicarmin con cabello puntiagudo-...¿eres tu el príncipe Syaoran?.

- No, señor creo que me esta confundiendo con su majestad...-segun el algo impactado-...pero, puedo mostrarle donde se encuentra.

- No hace falta, solo estabamos de pasada...-contesto el jinete que estaba al lado del ojicarmin encambio el tenia los ojos completamente azules, muestra de su magia-...pero, ¡como os llamais joven?.

- Yo...mi nombres es...Sya...Syaoran.

- Pero que coincidencia, os llamais igual que el Príncipe.

- Las coincidencias no existen...-interrumpido pr el ojiazul-.

- Solo lo inevitable.

- Pero, ¿como supo eso?...-pregunto Syaoran impactado, Yuuko nunca le dijo que conocia a más personas-...solo una persona le pudo haber dicho esa frase, ¿usted sabe su nombre?.

- Una mujer llamada Yuuko, o como otras personas las conocen: _"La bruja de las dimenciones"._

- Ella fue capaz de concederme un deseo pero, el precio fue muy alta termine dandelo mi magia y ahora jo soy más que un sirviente.

- Yo, si no fuera por este grandote...-señalando a su compañero-...estubiera muerto.

- ¡Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre imbecil!.

- Bueno, por Kurogane...oh, me temo que nos hemos presentado, yo soy Fye...Fye D. Flowrite pero, esta bien con Fye y este grandote es Kuro-sama o Kuro-papa o como quieras jejejeje...-hechando una risita burlona-...pero, ahora se va a enojar mira, 1, 2, 3...-interrumpido por Kurogane-.

- ¡Ya basta insecto, me estas artando, ya es hora de que me respetes!

- Bueno nos vemos luego Syaoran-kun, tal vez en otra ocasión volvamos a hablar y nos encontremos con su mejestad Syaoran-sama...-guiñandole un ojo-...hasta luego.

- Nos vemos, mocoso...-hechando una pequeña sonrisilla-...adios.

- Hasta luego, Fye-san, Kurogane-san.

Se fueron los dos jinetes y Syaoran entra en el palacio.

Los dos Jinetes, cabalgaron hasta una taberna donde empezaron a platicar muy seriamente.

- Pero, Kuro-puu quiero más...-haciendo una cara de berrinche-...es demaciado deliciosa :3

- ¡Ya bastardo, me estas consumiendo vivo, no ves que estoy más flacucho de lo normal y aparte mis fuerzas se deviñlitan y las tuyas crecen...-algo nervioso-...y estoy muy pálido, ya no bebas más!.

- Pero, Kuro-sama...-lo interrumpe el robusto-

- ¡Pero nada, ya estubo, tomo la que necesites y larguemonos!.

- Uh...-algo romantico-...Kuro-papi se esta poniendo enojado, que mal que no es más tarde T×T...-acariciandole el cuello-...vamos, Kuro-papi.

- Si nos vamos te calmas...-ya algo más relajado-...por que yo no te voy a aguantar toda la noche asi.

- Si, te prometo que me relajo mira...-ya todo calmado con su sonrisa típica-...ya viste :3.

- Bueno, ahora vamosnos, ya es tarde y si no nos vamos te vas a poner mal, acuerdate lo que paso la vez pasada.

- Yo te sigo n.n.

Y los dos de la taverna donde se hospedaron en la pasada de al lado, donde urante toda la noche, la songre de Kurogane fue derramada por los afilados colmillos de Fye y su temor a morir se desvanecio en segundos despues de la primera mordida.

Dentro de la posada, pasaba de la media noche y ellos seguian amandose en silencio, uno consumiendo la vida de su amigo y otro arriesgando hasta la última gota de sangre por la supervivencia de su mejor amigo, ya que al haberse convertido en su sustento, era muy pesado para el sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

Este era un tipo de _"Amor Extraño" donde: El Vampiro y La P__resa se unen..._

* * *

a verdad no se me ocurria nada, fue algo extrañamente inesperado...me tube que quedar hasta las 5:00p.m en la escúela y para que me régañaran xD pe´ro ps noqueda deotra mañana tal vez actualizare pero no estoy segura.

El prox sera un oneshot solo para Sakura ySyaoran y veran que pasa... ¿Syaoran y Sakura descubriran algo?, ¿Sakura encontrara la verdad que su amiga le guarda?, ¿Fye se consumira a Kuragone vivo? o lo peor ¿el Príncipe Syaoran sabra la verdad sobre su hermano gemelo y que problemas tendra Syaoran?...´descubranlo ern el prox titulado: El espejo de la verdad.

Matta nee?

grax por sus reviews la vddd y lamentamos -solo yop- las faltas de ortografia agradecemos a **sakusyaoCHAN, Ichi - Ichi y angie-badgirl. Grax chicas... las quiero n.n**


	6. El espejo de la Verdad

jeje la verdad es que ayer en la máquina donde me senti no servia mucho el teclado y aparte estaban revueltas las letras u_u pero les prometo que no va volver a pasar...

Recuerden este fic es mio pero algunos personajes no me pertenecen...creo que el único que es mio es Sean jijiji xD weno nos vemos ahora con el capi...

* * *

Capitulo 5: El espejo de la verdad.

Dentro del castillo, estaban Syaoran, Sean, Katsuki y más compañeros de trabajo, limpiaban el palacio para la gran ceremonia de coronación del Príncipe Syoran. El problema es que cuando la princesa Sakura cumpliera 15 años tendría que desposarse con él ya que había una ley que lo imponía.

_FlashBack:_

_Durante el reinado del Rey Edward, Ani-Hime, su hermana menor tuvo que desposar a su hermano ya que sus padres lo impusieron._

_Durante el cumpleños numero 15 de la princesa, celebraron el compromiso de ellos, pero en el interior los dos sentian una gran tristeza por no haberce casado con la persona que amaban._

_Fin FlashBack._

Syaoran estaba completamente deprimido, pero no sabía por que, dentro de una horas todo el palacio estaba impecable y Syaoran y Sean se fueron a comer algo pero, Syaoran vio una hermosa luz y le dijo a Sean que no lo esperara y asifue, Syaoran siguio la hermosa luz y encontro un extraordinario espejo que tenia escrito en una lengua muy extraña...

_"Cermin ini berisi tentang segala sesuatu yang benar ... tetapi anda hanya dapat melihat kebenaran yang paling berharga bagi Anda."_

Y Syaoran trato de desifrarlo y lo lo único que consiguio fue lo siguinte:

_"Este espejo contiene la verdad...sobre todas...las cosas pero...solo podra ver la verdad de la persona que más..."_

Lo último en la descripción no lo pudo conseguir ya que, estaba demasiado desgastado para leerlo y lo único que comprendio era el descubrir la verdad de la persona que más le importaba.

Se fue corriendo en busca de un paño para limpiar esa parte del espejo y lo consiguio, y al desifrar toda y al momento de leerlo completamente abrio sus ojos ambares y quedo impactado, lo que había leido tenia el sentido necesario para saber lo que pensaba su princesa y no podia creer que ahora podria saber la verdad que guardaba ella en su corazón.

Subio las escaleras y encontro a Sakura paseando por el jardin y pensando...

(N/A:no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando, su mente es muy complicada y aun asi pienso que ella quiere algo con Syaoran jejeje [Apoco, no me habia dado cuenta] y ps no se el descubrira la verdad).

Pensando que ella deberia haber cambiado de lugar con Syaoran pero, no queria desobedecer las ordenes de su hermano y aparte, ya faltaba poco para que fuera su cumpleños número 15, ella era la princesa más hermosa del reino y aun asi, su hermano tenia el deber de casarse con ella aunque no estubieran enamorados entre si.

_FlashBack:_

_5 años atras:_

_- ¡Hermano Syaoran, hermanooo!._

_- ¿Qué pasa Princesa Sakura?._

_- Es que...-con carita de puchero-...nadie me ha celebrado mi cumpleaños T_T_

_- No se preocupe Princesa, yo estoy con usted y la pasaremos muy bien en los jardines del sur._

_Syaoran y Sakura salieron y mientras caminaban, Sakura se esforzaba por poner su sonrisa más gentil pero, en el fondo se estaba muriendo de tristeza._

_Antes de llegar a los jardines del sur, Syaoran le tapo los ojos a su hermanita y la conducio hasta ellos, cuando llegaron le destapo los ojos y se llevo la sorpresa de que estaban todos y cada uno de sus amigos ahí, y su sonrisa de ser forzada cambio a ser una tremenda emoción y alegria._

_- ¡Felicidades Princesa! todos incluyendo Syaoran-._

_Unos hermosos fuegos artificiales salieron del cielo y solo quedoron hermosas luces que hacien juego con los ojos de Sakura._

_- Hermano, Tomoyo también vino hoy, ¿cierto?._

_- Si, pero no pudo quedarse más tiempo por que tenia un compromiso._

_- Ah, eso lo explica todo...-con carita de pensativa-...pues, para la otra sera...-poniendo su encantadora sonrisita-...no me preocupa mucho, aunque me hubiera gustado que estubiera conmigo pero, pues el proximo año sera, ¿cierto hermano?._

_- Si._

_(N/A: Para los que no saben cuando cumple años Sakura es el "1 de Abril")._

_Fin FlashBack._

Ahora ella se ponia a refleccionar sobre su pasado, ¿cómo su hermano que era tan bueno con ella podia haber cambiado tanto?

Una sombra entro y pregunto:

- ¿Princesa...-haciendo una reverencia y sin mirarla a los ojos gracias a la ley de Príncipe-...¿qué esta haciendo aqui?.

Era Syaoran pero, ¿cómo sabia que ella estaba ahí?.

- ¡Syaoran!, me diste un buen susto...-tomando aire, por que se le habia terminado del tremando susto-...pero, espero...¿por qué no te levantas?, ¡mirame, mirame Syaoran!.

- Lo lamento Princesa, pero sus peticiones no las puedo cumplir, usted conoce la ley y no he de poder mirar a los ojos a nadie que halla sido faltado el respeto por mi, mi insolencia es demaciadoa hacia usted.

- ¡Syaoran, no mirame, te lo ordeno...-con lagrimas en sus ojos-...mirame, Syaoran no quiero seguir sufriendo!.

- Entonces venga conmigo...

Syaoran llevo a Sakura hata done habia encontrado el espejo de la verdad y ella lo miro.

- Ahora digame que ve ahí.

- Veo...veo...te veo a ti.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, veo que estas con mi hermano Syaoran-sama y estas muy pequeño pero, no reconosco quien esta a lado tuyo...espera...-algo sorprendio demasiado a Sakura que no podia articular palabra, estaba impactada-...es...es ¡Tomoyo!.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si ella, te esta cargando en brazos y también esta mi madre y Syaoran-sama, ¿no lo entieno, que estan haciendo todos ahi?.

- Yo se lo puedo responder Princesa.

Dijo una voz lo lejos.

- ¿Quién eres?...-pregunto Sakura alarmada-...¡Quién eres!.

- Es Tomoyo-sama.

- Correcto Syaoran-kun.

- Pero Syaoran, ¿tu ya sabias la verdad sobre tu pasado?.

- Si, lo recorde cuando entre al palacio.

_FlashBack:_

_Syaoran vagaba por las calles en busca de dinero ya que se habia cumplido el plaso de su estancia en el orfanato._

_- Y ahora que hare, no tengo nada de dinero y me esoty muriendo de habre._

_Intento hacer todo, cantar, bailar, hacer reir a la gente hasta que sus esfuerzos terminaron y termino siendo un mendigo, duro 3 semanas cuando escuchó que su Príncipe necesitaba un "niño de zotes" y que l__e pagarian de maravilla, pero, el se lo imagino, siendo "niño de azotes" del Príncipe, era demasiada responsabilidad y aunque era una trabajo digno era uno de los peores puestos que habia en el palacio pero, aun asi desidio ir._

_Al momento de poner un pie dentro del palacio, Syaoran habia visto toda su vida pasar, desde el momento en que nacio hasta ese día pero, no entendia como podia haber sido él en un principiocreia que era un simple plebeyo pero, ahora era un Príncipe pero, nadie tenia que enterarse y seguir con su vida "normal" de plebeyo._

_(N/A: SI a eso se lo prodria llamar normal, que hasta ahora recuerdes todo tu pasado es algo extraorinario)._

_Fin FlashBack._

Ahora Syaoran deberia explicarle todo a la Princesa Sakura pero, alguien deberia atar los cabos sueltos de esta historia...¿Quién sera?...

* * *

Bueno aki apurandome no me queda tiempo, si ya se no soy perfecta her tenido mucho errores pero ando algo apurada aca hay un concurso que se llama copa mendel y ps estamos entrenando muy duro y nop tengo mucho orden en mi cabeza... me he de equivocar en las palabras o he d poner letras de más pero el conceptyo que quiero dar es el mismo...

nos vemos Grax por sus reviews pero recuerden que no pueden ofender o nada neeee grax a todos los amo y ps kien sera al que suelte la sopa. ¿Sera Syaoran? o ¿Sera Tomoyo? y ¿como lo tomara Sakura?. descubranlo en el proximo capi titulado: Explicaciones de una vida pasada.

hasta luego byebye matta nee?... u_u


	7. Explicaciones de una vida pasada

Ahora Syaoran deberia explicarle todo a la Princesa Sakura pero, alguien deberia atar los cabos sueltos de esta historia...¿Quién sera?...

* * *

Capitulo 7: Explicaciones de una vida pasada.

Syaoran queria esplicarle todo a Sakura pero algo se lo impedia, dentro de el algo no lo dejaba y una sobra grito desde lejos:

- ¡Qué estan haciendo todos aqui, tu mocoso, ¿Qué haces con mi hermana pequeña?, como te atreves...-se va hacercando a ellos-...que no fue suficiente el castigo que te impuse!.

- Pero...-inclinandose al verlo-...majestad yo...solo estaba...

- Me estaba ayudando a limpiar esto...-señalando el espejo-...hermano Syaoran.

- Sakura, ¿cómo...cómo me llamaste?...-algo atonito-...hace años que no me llamabas asi...

- Si hermano, he recordado lo que paso pero, no entiendo por que regañas a Syaoran-kun y no a mi.

- ¿Syaoran-kun?, ¡Syaoran-kun, ahora le hablas de tu!.

- Es algo malo, ¿hermano?, tengo entendido que tu nombre es...-algo molesta-...igual.

- Si pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?.

- Tiene que ver mucho sabes, veras tu y Syaoran-kun son...-no termino de decirlo por que Tomoyo la miro fijamente y negando con la cabeza la dijo a Sakura que no dijera nada y Sakura solo asintio y corrijio-...Son...pues, el es tu _"niño de azotes" _no puede sufrir más de lo que sufre ahora.

- Si pero, Sakura tu no podrias faltarme al respeto asi.

- Syaoran-sama, yo lo siento...-seguia inclinado pero, se levanta por que Tomoyo se lo dijo-...y la verdad, no fue mi intencion molestarlo y lamento ser tan desleal a su palabra.

- Syaoran...-dijo Tomoyo al oir que tenia demasiado respeto hacia su hermano gemelo, su misma sangre-...tu...tu...necesito hablar contigo ahora.

- Como diga...-haciendo una reverencia-...me retiro, con su permiso...-haciendo una reverencia ante el príncipe Syaoran y Sakura-...Majestad, Princesa.

Syaoran sale junto con Tomoyo y lejos de esa habitaciòn Tomoyo le dice:

- Syaoran-kun, me temo que no es conveniente que reveles tu identidad ahora mismo pero, si es lo que deseas.

- No, sera mejor que espere ya que me meteria en muchos probleas y no quisiera que mi relación con la Princesa cambiara.

- Muy bien pèro, tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a la Princesa.

- Y, ¿qué usted no puede borrarle la memoria?, aparte, usted es la sacerdotiza del reino, ¿lo puede hacer?.

- Yo no podre, no tengo suficiente poder para eso pero, hay una persona a la que podemos recurrir y tengo el poder suficiente para enviarte hasta ella.

- Yuuko...-hablando entre cortado-..._"La Bruja de la Dimenciones, la persona que puede cumplir todos los deseos por su precio exacto"._

- Ella misma pero, ¿Cómo la conoces?.

- Por una frase, _"no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"._

- Bueno actuaremos pronto pero, necesitaremos a alguin que te supla como el hermano gemelo del Principe Syaoran.

- Yo conosco a alguin, su nombre es Suzaku Kururugi, es miembro en la armada en el reino no Nihon, lugar donde viene Kurogaane-san.-

- Muy bien, ahora sera el momento de que te vallas, te enviare con la bruja y pidele que te concesa ese deseo, ruegale y si no te lo concede haz lo que te diga para que te lo concesa.

- Entendido...-haciendo una reverencia-...matta nee (hasta luego).

Tomoyo abrio un portal...

(N/A: aparecio el simbolo de el sol y la luna de SCC para los que lo han visto ya saben cual es y creo que todos los fans de SCC y TRC lo han visto n_n).

... y Syaoran llego a un pais llamado Japon, donde se encontraba la bruja de las dimenciones esperandolo y le dice:

- Has venido por un deseo, ¿cierto Syaoran-kun?.

- ¿Cómo lo supo, Yuuko-san?.

- Por que todos viene por un deseo, ahora ¿cuál es el tuyo?.

- Mi deseo...mi deseo..¡es que Sakura-Hime pierda la memoria, que me saque de su vida, que nunca recurde que me conoce!.

- Tu deseo ya ha sido pagado, los recurdos de su relación cambiara pero, recuerda que ella no sera la misma que fue antes, no recordara lo que paso contigo, cada momento fue una experiencia fantastica contigo y ahora que lo has pedido no puedo revertirlo a menos...

- ¿A menos que?

- A menos que pagues tu con tus recuerdos y ella te recordase.

-...-Syaoran penso que seria lo mejor para los dos aunque algo injusto pero, el no quiere que su amistad se interponga-...lo entiendo, recordare sus palabras Yuuko-san.

(N/A: Creian que Yuuko estaba muerta por lo que dijo Syaoran: _"Una gran mujer que ahora, el único lugar donde la podéis encontrar es en el viejo y lúgubre cementerio",_ pues no, el se referia a que se la pasaba ahi todo el día visitando la yumba de su amigo el Mago Clow, del cual hablaremos más tarde).

- Entonces te enviare de nuevo a clow pero, no intentes nada, la Princesa estara dormida en su habitación y Suzaku de la Chevaliere-dono, ya esta presente dentro del palacio, como el hermano gemelo de Syaoran-sama pero, todos los que te conocemos sabemos la verdad , que tu eres el hermano de sangre, el que merece el trono.

- Pero...¿cómo sabe de Suzaku-san?.

- Tomoyo me informo antes de tu llegada, recuerda que ella es una sacerdotiza, tiene los poderes necesarios para contactarme.

- Eontoces, me despido Yuuko-san, tengo muchos deberes, el _"niño de azotes"_ del Príncipe tiene que saber cual es su castigo...hablando sarcasticamente-...

- Nos veremos pronto Syaoran-kun.

- ¿Matta nee? (hasta luego).

Yuuko abrio un portal en forma de circulo con un ojo dentro de el...

(N/A: los que vieron tsubasa tokyo revelations saben a cual me refiero, si el rosita con dormitas extrañas, no se como describirlo o.o" pero, esta padre, para los que no vean el opening de Tsubasa tokyo revelations).

...y Syaorqan entro en el, cuando regreso al Reino de Clow, todos sus compañeros lo esperaban con gran entusiasmo y los únicos que se entretubieron con el fueron Sean y Katsuki y le preguntaron:

- ¿Donde estubiste, estubimos horas buscandote?...-interrumpido por Katsuki-.

- Horas, solo fueron unos minutos y aparte el esta sano y salvo.

- Si, solo fui al lago que esta por alla...-señalando detras de las colinas-...no fue nada grave.

- ¡Nada grave, la Princesa te estaba buscando como loca y después de unos momentos se desmayó, no lo puedo crees y tu dices que no es grave!.

- "La Princesa...-dijo para sus adentros-...olvide que ella ya no me recordara jamas, solo sere más que un bicho para ella, el más humilde de los sirvientes de su hermano y el mio y que más da, ya tiene a Suzaku-san no puedo pedir más, tiene a un buen hermano, su caballero para protegerla, una hermoso y buena amiga y a todas las personas que la quieren el el reino, no puedo quejarme, esta en muy buenas manos".

- Syaoran, ¿qué piensas?.

- Ah...-despertando de su sueño-...solo estaba pensando es que seria mejor volver al trabajo, asi no tedriamos problemas.

- Si, es mejor.

Los tres amigos se fueron de los jardines del palacio pero, Syaoran se percato de que ese viaje le habia agudizado los sentidos al máximo y estaba controlando su pequeño poder de magia que habia adquirido.

(N/A: el poseia mágia pero, no habia tenido tiempo de utilizarla ya que no creia en ella hasta este momento).

Tomoyo desde la ventana los observaba y escuchaba lo que decia la joven princesa entre sueños.

_Sueño:_

_- ¡Syaoran, Syaoran!, ¿Donde estas Syaoran?._

_Sakura se encontraba solo en un desierto inmenso y solo gritaba el nombre de la persona que más queria pero, el no contestaba._

_La joven se sento en medio de la nada y alcanzo a distinguir una pequeña figura a lo lejos que se dirigia a ella, era conocido pero, no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era en realidad._

_Cuando por fin logro divisar quien era grito:_

_- ¡Syaoran, eres tu!._

_Pero no hubo respuesta alguna pero, llego al momento en que ella se acerco hasta Syaoran y el solo se inclino y dijo:_

_- Princesa, no soy digno de que me llame por mi nombre, usted es una persona a la que amo pero, nuestra posición no es conveniente en estos momentos, espero que yo permanesca en una esquina de su corazon pero, usted en el mio habarcara todo._

_- Pero...-Sakura estaba confundida, no comprendia por que Syaoran estaba diciendo eso-...pero...Syaoran no comprendo._

_- No puedo permanecer más en su memoria Princesa pero, tengo en mente lo que acabo de pronunciar, yo soy la persona que más la amara y no me olvidare de usted pero, usted si de mi, no puedo dorle detalles ahora pero, dentro de otro sueño se los contare, hasta pronto...-haciendo una reverencia y se fue-..._

_- Syaoran, comprendere tus palabras._

_Fin del Sueño._

Sakura desperto y no sabia como pero, sentia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentia que una parte de ella ya no estaba pero, ¿qué era lo que faltaba? y ¿por qué?...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

arde dos horas haciendo este capitulo, se que no esta largo pero pues nc creo que me quedo bn, les prometo que pronto actualizare asi que no os desespereis, de aki al miercoles esta el 8, lamentamos las faltas de ortografia y las palabras mal escritas, era 1 hora en la escuela y optra en el civer, no funcionan muy bn las máquinas, ahora nho les puedo dar adelantos y ps le prox capi creo que se llamara "descubriendo la magia" o "memorias olvidadas". ustedes me dicen si kieren otro titulo y lo pondre.

hasta pronto y nos vemos...

matta nee?

Dejan reviews y espero le halla gustado

(make for: Sophi...alias:dark-oji)


	8. Memorias olvidadas

Sakura desperto y no sabia como pero, sentia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentia que una parte de ella ya no estaba pero, ¿qué era lo que faltaba? y ¿por qué?...

* * *

Capitulo 8: Memorias Olvidadas.

...¿Qué era lo que faltaba? y ¿por que?...

Sakura estaba muerta de cansancio, no comprendia que era lo que le faltaba hasta que Tomoyo se acerco y dijo:

- Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?.

Sakura ya despierta bien de su sueño y dice:

- ¿Ocurrio algo mientras dormia Tomoyo?

-...-Tomoyo se quedo pensando y dijo para sus adentros-..."Princesa, si supiera como cambio su destino, se entristezeria consigo misma y con lo que lo permitimos"...-finalmente respondio-....no, para nada.

- Bien, quiero ir a donde se encuentra mi hermano.

Salieron las dos pero, Tomoyo esta preocupada por Suzaku-san, no sabia como lo habia tomado hasta que llegaron, entraron donde se encontraba el Principe Syaoran, a su lado estaba Suzaku y en una esquina cerca del trono se encontraba Syaoran.

Y asi entraron, Syaoran hizo una reverencia ante la princesa y su acompañante, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Sakura fue un poco mas deprisa hacia su hermanop y haciendo una reverencia dijo:

- Syaoran-sama, ¿quien es el?...-señalando a Suzaku-...y ¿Tambien el, el chico de la esquina?...-señalando a Syaoran-...¿que nadie me cuenta nada?.

- Jeje Sakura-chan, el...-señalando a Suzaku-...es mi hermano gemelo Suzaku de la Chevaliere-dono y el...-señalando a Syaoran y haciendolo menos-...es mi _"niño de azotes"_ Syaoran.

Syaoran se acerco a la Sakura y haciendo una reverencia sin levantar el rostro dijo:

- Princesa, estoy para serviros, tome de mi lo que quiera y sea para vuetra voluntad y satisfaccion.

Asi Syaoran se levanto pero, una mano blanca y tibia lo tomo se du muñeca y le dijo:

- Dejadme ver vuestros ojos humilde servidor.

Syaoran obedecio y lentamente levanto el rostro dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales Sakura untercepto y al momento que los vio noto que en ellos habia muchas tristeza, dolor, angustia y soledad, esos ojos color ambar deban a entender muchas emociones y al mismo tiempo sentimientos dolorosos sobre esa persona.

La forma de actuar de ese joven, hacia que Sakura pensara en el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior pero, lo que mas recordaba eran los ojos color ámbar de esa persona aunque, no recordaba cual era su nombre tan solo sus palabras:

- "P_rincesa, espero comprenda, ahora no puedo darle muchos detalles pero, en otros sueños serán"._

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y nadie podía detenerla hasta que, Syaoran la tomo del brazo y todas sus fantasías se esfumaron, Sakura despertó diciendo:

- ¡Espera…Syaoran…no te vallas!...- sollozando entre sueños y pensamientos pero, Syaoran sabía lo que pasaba y aunque no podia decirlo la tomo, Sakura estaba recordando por si sola-…pero, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡hanashte, hanashte, onegai hanashte!. (sueltame, sueltame, por favor sueltame).

Sakura grito con tanta fuerza que los guardias aprendieron a Syaoran y lo llevaron a las mazmorras, donde le quitaron la camisa y lo azotaron con tanta fuerza que lo dejaron inconsciente.

Al momento que Syaoran desperto, no recordaba como llego hasta las mazmorras pero, el fuerte dolor de las heridas y el olor a sangre hacia que recordase pero, ¿Por qué se lo llevaron? y ¿Quién dio la orden?, esas dos preguntas recorrian su cabeza y por más que recordaba la escena no sabia quien lo hizo, hasta que, noto que una sombra bajaba por las escaleras y dijo:

- ¿T encuentras bien Syaoran-kun?...-pregunto una voz conocida para Syaoran-…lamento lo que hizo mi hermano Syaoran-sama.

- Oh, Princesa…-ponindose se camisa, no dejando que Sakura viera sus heridas y haciendo una reverencia-…no…no sabia que habia venido, ¿en que puedo serviros?.

- ¡Oh, en nada!, solo queria ver como estabas pero, creo que no es el mejor momento para esto, ¿verdad?.

- No para nada. Es un honor recibir sus visitas majestad. Aunque, seria mejor estar afuera pero, no soy libre, soy más que su humilde servidor, su eslavo, su pertenencia.

- No…no digas eso, tu, tu, ¿nos hemos visto antes?.

- …-Syaoran se petrifico al oir esas palabras y su unica respuesta fue-…me temo que no Hime, soy nuevo aquí, entre a trabajar hace unos días, me temo que nunca la vi…-mintiendo pero, era lo mejor-…lo lamento Hime.

- No te preocupes…-poniendo su picara sonrisa-…en otro momento tendremos más tiempo de charlar, ahora…-llamando a los guardias-…te libero pero, no te metas en más problemas, ¿vale?.

- Claro majestad.

- Entonces, ¿matta nee? Syaoran (hasta pronto).

Sakura se fue alejando de Syaoran pero, estar con el era tan lindo, como si ya se conocieran pero, no podia recordarlo.

- "Syaoran dijo que habia entrado hace dias y que nunca me vio, eso es imposible, he recorrido el palacio todos los dias informandome de lo que sucede para la boda entre mi hermano Syaoran pero, ¿Cómo es posible?.

Sakura solo dudaba de si misma, no entendia como pudo olvidar algo tan importante.

Su mente estaba perdida en otro tiempo y espacio, caminaba sin rumbo por el palacio pero, su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa, "Recordar a Syaoran cueste, lo que cueste".

De un momento a otro Sakura se encontraba cerca del ático y penso que nadie podria estar ahí, asi que entro.

Al llegar a la mitad de la habitación, alcanzo a ver un pequeño ropero, dentro de el habia algunos pantalones beige y una pocas camisas negras con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas. A lo lejos una cama de madera con un flacucho colchon, una manta muy delgada y una almohada muy incomoda y delgada.

Un joven debia vivir en ese lugar pero, ¿quien podria vivir un ese lugar?.

Un joven entro dfe la puerta contigua, era su baño, habia tomado una ducha y salio empapado, vio a la Princesa e incandose frente a ella y sin mirarla a los ojos dijo:

- Sakura-Hime, ¿me necesita?.

Sakura se quedo perpleja, abrio sus ojos esmeralda a todo lo que podia y dijo:

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?...-señalando las heridas de Syaoran en su espalda-…¡quien fue el responsable?.

Syaoran habia olvidado sus heridas pero, recordo que Sakura era ese tipo de personas que se preocupaban por todos menos por ella.

- Syaoran, ¡quien te hizo esas heridas, ¿no me digas que fuiste tu?!.

- …-Syaoran no sabia que decir, por una parte estaria bien decir la verdad pero, por otra seria un crimen mentirle a la Princesa, lo penso mucho y finalmente respondio-…unos guardias de la mazmorra.

Sakura quedo petrificada, no pensaba que Syaoran le dijera la verdad y como su amigo confeso algo cientro le contesto:

- Syaoran por tu valor de confesarme toda la verdad, yo, la Princesa Sakura, te confieso mi posición más valiosa, esta carta.

Sakura le entrego una carta a Syaoran, la cual tenia grabado el nombre de "esperanza"…

(N/A: Para lo que vieron SCC es la fusion de la carta "la nada" y la carta "amor").

…Creada por mi padre el Mago Clow, primer Rey de este pais.

_FlashBack:_

_Sakura tenia 7 años cuando vivia con su padre el Rey Clow, el era al más poderosos hechizero de la Region, u en su honor nombraron al reino asi._

_El creo las cartas para que su pequeña Sakura no se sintiera sola, ya que su hermano no estaba con ella._

_Enviaron a Syaoran con su primo el Principe Yukito, del cual Sakura estaba enamorada. Yue, el hermano de Yukito, no estaba de acuerdo con la desicion de su hermano, el no queria que se casace con una desconocida._

_Fin FlashBack._

Sakura estaba recordando como fue su pasadon pero, algo extraño paso por su mente y se preguntaba...

¿que se preguntara Sakura?, ¿se estara enamorando se Suzaku?, ¿Que opinara de eso el Principe Syaoran?, ¿Fye y Kuro-puu apareceran de nuevo en otro capi? y ¿Veremos a Syaoran con cambio de vestuario y como lo tomara Sakura?...

* * *

Que pasara, lavdd que no tengo ni la menor idea xDD me estyoy esforzando lo más que puedo para actualizar rapido pero, los capis me salen muy cortos...

el prox capi se llamara: Mentiras verdaderas, bebiendo la sangre de tu aliado.

jejeje es de SXS y FXK primer capi con yaoi y sin yaoi xD

deja reviews byebye

(lamentamos las faltas de ortografia y los acentos)

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji


	9. Mentiras Verdaderas

jeje lamentamos la confusion del capi anterior pero, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistes dentro de poco,.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

Sakura estaba recordando como fue su pasadon pero, algo extraño paso por su mente y se preguntaba...

¿que se preguntara Sakura?, ¿se estara enamorando se Suzaku?, ¿Que opinara de eso el Principe Syaoran?, ¿Fye y Kuro-puu apareceran de nuevo en otro capi? y ¿Veremos a Syaoran con cambio de vestuario y como lo tomara Sakura?...

* * *

Capitulo 9: Mentiras verdaderas.

Sakura estaba recordando como fue su pasadon pero, algo extraño paso por su mente y se preguntaba ¿se estaria enamorando de Suazku?, no podia creerlo, se quedo trabada en la habitacion de Syaoran mientras el la contemplaba y pensaba:

- "No puedo creer que Sakura se ete preocupando por mi, nadie habia hecho eso desde hace tiempo...

_FlasBack:_

_Syaoran a los 7 años viva en un orfanato llamado "Clover", su madre postiza, lo queria muchisimo y cada que Syaoran se peleaba con los niños del orfanato, ella le curaba siempre las heridas, su nombre era Nadeshko._

_Ella poseia el don de tener premoniciones dentro de susus sueño por lo cual, vio la llegada de Syaoran._

_Ella lo queria como a un hijo pero, llego el momento en que ella enfermo, dentro del orfanato varios niños murieron por esa extraña enfermedad, pero, nadie tenia la cura. Syaoran estubo en una gran depresion por casi 2 años, no hablaba, no comia y no tenia las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, asi que estaba casi todo el tiempo fuera del lugar._

_Llego el tiempo en que desaparecio por casi 6 meses y al momento en que regreso era muy serio, habia aprendido artes marciales con su maestro Kurogane..._

_Fin FlashBack._

Syaoran fue poco a poco recordando las enseñansas de Kurogane pero, no creia que cuando lo volviera a ver fuera en estos tiempos...

(N/A: Jejejeje, creo que les debo una explicacion por todo lo del capi pasado xD, recivi un review donde no captaron, pues les ire explicando en este capi lo que paso...como lo de Kuro-puu, Syaoran lo conocia pero, como no lo reconocio, penso que era el en el momentpo en que lo vio pero, su expresion se volvio demaciado seria).

...Fue recordando poco a poco su infancia pero, no estaba conforme con eso.

Sakura creia que estaba imaginando a Suzaku pero, el problema es que veia a Syaoran como él, ella temia enamorarse de el y no creia que fuese verdad.

- "¿Por que siento esto, quiero a Syaoran-kun pero, no lo conozco, acaso nos hemos visto alguna vez?...-esta pregunta recorrian la cabeza de Sakura por el tiempo que estubo con Syaoran pero, temia que fuese más que un siemple amor, que fues algo desconocido que ella no sabia o tal vez, solo tal vez no recordaba-..."pero, que habra pasado si el sabe la verdad de todo, me temo que no sabria como responder".

- Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?, me temo que no es muy placentero estar.

- No no es eso...-Sakura no sabia que decir, estaba muy impactada por y penso-..."que le digo, ahora que hare, me cae bien, no más me gusta"...-al fin dijo-...es que yo Syaoran, yo pues, te queiro decir que te...-Sakura no podia pronunciar esas palabras, era algo que no debia recordar y Syaoran lo sabia, Sakura se desmallo del tremendo esfuerzo que hizo-...

- Lo se Princesa, lo se...-Syaoran estaba demasiado destrozado para pensar en lo que pasaria-...me temo que seria mejor si yo persierse la memoria, aun asi en el primer momento en que la viese la amaria otra vez aunque, fuera un amor prohibido.

Syaoran estaba decidido a ir en busca de la Bruja de las Dimenciones pero, que seria de el sin sus memorias, no volveria a ser la misma relacion con su querida Princesa y eso no es todo que seria de el si no pudiese recordar quien es el en verdad.

Mientras tanto, todos estaban preocupados por la Princesa, no la encontraban por ningun lado, ni en las mazmorras, ni en los jardines, nadie sabia donde se encontraba hasta que, una persona decidio buscar en el atico, pero ¿quien seria?.

Dentro del atico, se encontraba Syaoran, y recostada sobre el Sakura, su Princesa, ella no deberia estar ahi pero, los sentimientos de su cuerpo no lo olvidaban...

- Aunque el corazón olvide, el cuerpo recuerda...-Syaoran estaba demasiado perturbado como para que Sakura despertase pero, no creia que ella estubiera con el solo por que su cuerpo lo recordaba-...Sakura, me temo que no soporto más la idea de que me olvides, no siporto estar tan solo, prefiero sufrir mil castigos a estar a tu lado y que no me recuerdes.

Unas lagrimas recorrieron la tez del joven pero, alguin entro, no soporto ver quien era, su peor enemigo...Su...hermano...

- ¡Syaoran-sama!...-incandose frente a el-...¿que esta haciendo aqui?, en mi humilde hogar.

- ¡Tu...tu fuiste....tu fuiste el que me robo el amor de mi hermana!, ella me ama pero, te ama más a ti, algo extraño le pasa pero, no logro saber que es, tu visitaste a Yuuko pero, ¡¿que deseaste!?.

-...-Syaoran no sabia que pensar-...yo...yo...pues...ella vino a mi, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso, solo me pregunto algunas cosas y se...desmayo.

* * *

Yap, hare el capi **mentiras verdaderas II**, lo intentare subir el miercoles, le adelantare en mi casa, estoy en la escuela, despues de ese es **la razon del llanto**, (todos los fans sabes cual es ese) sera una sinopsis de los capis 207 al 210...nos vemos  
matta nee?


	10. Mentiras Verdaderas II

jeje lamentamos lo corto que estaba el capi anterior, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistes dentro de poco,.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

-...-Syaoran no sabia que pensar-...yo...yo...pues...ella vino a mi, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso, solo me pregunto algunas cosas y se...desmayo.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Mentiras verdaderas II

-...-Syaoran no sabia que pensar-...yo...yo...pues...ella vino a mi, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso, solo me pregunto algunas cosas y se...desmayo.

- ¿Como que se desmayo?, y que coincidencia que estabas tu con ella , ¿verdad?.

- Pero...alteza...-interrumpido por Syaoran-...

- Nada de pero, ¡tu solo eres un mentiroso, crees que alguien te va a creer, solo sirves para servir, no tiene vale tu palabra!, ¿me entendiste mocoso?.

-...-Syaoran no sabia que decir, el estaba diciendo la verdad y como que no era justo que lo tomaran de mentiroso pero, pues que podia hacer el, aunque fuera su hermano, el no sabia la verdad y no tenia otra coso más que contestar-...si majestad, entiendo.

- Bien ahora...-Syaoran mando a llamar a unos guardias y les ordeno-...ustedes, lleven a mi hermana a su habitacion y encuento a ti Syaoran, recibiras tu castigo ahora, ¡quitate la camisa de inmediato!

- Si...-Syaoran fui poco a poco sacandose su camisa, y al momento de sacarla por completo, algunas de sus heridas se enpezaron a abrir y su sangre se escurrio pero, no hizo ningun signo de dolor-...listo.

- Veo que todavia tienes los azotes de la mazmorra, no has aprendido la leccion.

- Me temo que soy un subdito muy malcriado.

El Principe Syaoran empezo con el castigo de Syaoran pero, su _"niño de azotes"_, no dijo ni pio, ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor y que mejor que entrenar con el más duro capitan de guerra que Kurogano de Nihon.

_FlashBack:_

_Syaoran fue en busca de un entrenador de artes marciales pero, para eso, tubo que viajar a Nihon, un pais muy aprtado de donde el vivia._

_Tardo en llegar dos dias completos a pie, pero en caballo tardaria un dia aun asi, decidio en el camino, ir entrenando su cuerpo hasta que estubiera completamente fortalecido en fisicamente y espiritualmente, hacer su equivalencia por asi decirlo._

_A su llegada, muchas de las personas de Nihon, lo veian como un bicho muy extraño pero, solo ua persona lo acepto como era y ese due Kurogane, el entrnador más duro de la recgion._

_El enseño a Syaoran a pelear como un profesional, su manera de entrenar era primero lo fisico, lo que significaba golpe tras golpe sin descanzo y la forma espiritual, era consentrarse cada dai, solo comiendo trozos de pan y agua, su forma de entrenamiento era dura pero, era la mejor en toda la region._

_Fin FlashBack._

Syaoran termino de dar los latigazos a Syaoran cuando, Sakura desperto y los vio, empezo a recordar lo que paso durante ese lapso de tiempo pero, no recordaba la cara de la persona a la que estaba ayudando, sabia que era alguien importante para ella pero, ¿quien seria esa persona?, la forma de pensar de Sakura se empezo a nublar, como si parte de su corazon impidiera que recordase a esa persona que tanto amaba.

Sakura salio junto con los guardias y cuando entro a su habitacion, se encotnraba Tomoyo sumida en un sueño profundo pero, solo se escuchaba que gritaba...

- Eriol-san, no te vallas, no quiero que me dejes...pero, ¿por que, tu eres alguien a quien amo, no entiendo?...-estaba sollozando dentro de su sueño, no entendia por que estaba llorando-...

- "Tomy-chan, creo que has sufrido mucho pero, ¿quien es Eriol, nunca me llegaste a hablar de el?"...-Sakura estaba algo confundida, no entendia como su mejor amiga desde siempre le podia esconder un secreto asi, era algo imposible-...

...en ese instante, Tomoyo desperto y vio que su Princesa se encontraba a su lado, acariciandolo su cabello, era hermoso, un color grisaseo azulado, extremadamente largo pero, era algo de lo que no importaba, su forma de ser era la que más le llamaba la atencion a Sakura.

- ¡¿Princesa, que esta haciendo aqui, pemse que estaba con Syao...con su hermano?!

- Si, pero, me encotnre con Suaoran-kun dentro de su habitacion, ¿Sabias que vive en el atico, no me lo creo?

- Me temo que no sabia-...y dijo para sus adentros-..."ya lo sabia Princesa, usted es la que olvido su pasado por nuestra culpa"...-y rectifico-...pero, si usted lo desea pedire que lo muden de habitacion.

- Si, sera mejor que hable con mi hermano y comentarle...pero, ¿crees que acepte?.

Sakura no tenia la cofianza suficiente en ella pero, pues que más da, si Tomoyo la acompañaba era como si un ejercito la protejiera.

- Bueno, vamos a ver a mi hermano para pedirle ese favor.

- Como diga princesa.

Mientras caminaba, Sakura se quedo pensando...

- "Ahora que lo pienso Syaoran tambien me llama "Princesa" pero, Tomy-chan me onoces dede hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿sera que Syaoran me llama asi por algo?, no comprendo...

- Princesa...-interrumpiendo Tomoyo a Sakura ya que se veia demasiado linda-...ya hemos llegado.

- Tomoyo...-dijo algo seria-...ya no uses el keigo (lenguaje formal), creo que llevnos demasiado tiempo conociendonos y creo que ya es tiempo de que me hables po mi nombre.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo conociendonos como para que no me hables por mi nombre.

- Princesa yo...

- Por favor Tomy-chan prometemelo.

- Princesa...

- ¡Prometemelo!.

- Se lo prometo.

- Bien, ahora entremos.

Tomoyo abrio la puerta pero, para su mala suerte no se encontrba Syaoran, pensaba en mandarle a llamar para asi porder converd¡sar en como le iba con lo de la Princesa.

- Syaoran-sama, Suzaku-san...-dijo Sakura mientras hacia una inclinacion con la cabeza-...me temo que hay problemas con un sirviente.

- ¿Cual es el problema se podria saber Sakura-san...-dijo Suzaku señalando a la pequeña Princesa-...creo que todos los sirvietes viven muy bien, me podrias ddecir quien es el no afortunado?.

- Siviente 2106 habitación 099...

(N/A: no tenia nada que hacer asi que le puse los numeros a algunos de los sirvientes y ps ahi ven el de Syaoran, 21: Dia de mi cumple, 06: mes de mi cumple y su habitacion, esa ps es el atico)

- ¿Te refieres al _"niño de azotes"_ de mi hermano?

- Si a el, creo que esta viviendo en el atico y como veo que hay otros sirvientes que hacen menos cosas que el, no cfreo que s meresca esa habitacion.

- Sakura...-exclamo Syaoran-...yo soy la persona que elije la habitacion de el, es de mi pertenencia, es mi _"niño de azotes"_, yo sabre que hacerle asi que ¡no te metas!.

- Pero...creo que no es bueno, es algo mal que este viviendo en esas condiciones.

- ¡Sakura, no te atrevas a contradecirme, temo que es hora de llamar a Syaoran!.

...¿que estara haciendo Syaoran tras los golpes que recibio?, ¿para que le mando hablar su hermano?, ¿Sakura refleccionara acerca de su hermano?, ¿Tomoyo le revelara la verdad?, ¿la forma en que Syaoran vea a Sakura cambiara? y ¿Fye y Kurogane volveran a aparecer en la historia?, ¿Se les hizo bueno este capi?

* * *

Bn ahora ya cumple alga más largo, es la continuacion de "mentiras verdaderas" el proximo sera la razon del llanto...es referente al capi 209 y 210 del manga de TRC, jejje asi que ya se lo imaginan...no puedo dar mas detalles ahorita, nos vemos...

Matta nee?

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji

(Alitas de pollo xD)


	11. La Razon de Llanto

jeje lamentamos lo corto que estaba el capi anterior, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistes dentro de poco,.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

- ¡Sakura, no te atrevas a contradecirme, me temo que es hora de llamar a Syaoran!.

* * *

Capitulo 11: La razon del Llanto

- ¡Sakura, no te atrevas a contradecirme, temo que es hora de llamar a Syaoran!.

Syaoran mando a llamar a su hermano, aunque, el no savia la verdad de su existencia en esta vida.

Mientras tanto, en el atico, Syaoran refleccionaba sobre si ri, o quedarse en su habitacion, era su deber ir pero, ¿por que lo habra llamado, acaso le daria otro castigo?.

Syaoran no comprendia, cumplir su deber era algo necesario pero, dentro de el, no podia creer que su propio hermano...su hermano lo odiara.

Mientras cminaba sin rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba el Principe, Syaoran vio a Sakura y le dijo:

- Sakura, ¿que haces aqui?.

Pero, Sakura no respondio, en camibo, de ella brotaron una hermasas alas y empezo a flotar dentro del castillo...

(N/A: Jeje, recuerdan el capitulo 1 de TRC verdad, pues alli es donde le salen las alas a Sakura, son sus recuerdos...)

...Syaoran se quedo atonito no comprendia lo que pasaba pero, Sakura le dijo:

- Unenos...busca nuestro pasado, buscalas...buscame.

En ese momento, Sakura...desaparecio.

Syaoran no capto lo que lla queria decirle, no entendia sus palabras:

_"Unenos...busca nuestro pasado, buscalas...buscame"_.

Paso largo rato hasta que Syaoran entro a la sala de reuniones, como si no hubiera nadie, cmo si estubiera vacio, subio las escaleras, miro al trono, fue a la esuqena cerca de el y dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba:

- Sakura...¿con quien quieres que te una, no comprendo...-algo triste, la forma de su voz lo delataba-...tu pasado, donde lo busco, mis memorias sobre ti son borrosas y encontrarte, te encuentras aqui en el palacio, donde quieres que te busque?

Sakura, se fue acercando a Syaoran letamente, le tomo la mano y le dijo:

- Syaoran...¿te encuentras bien?, pareces cansado.

- ¡Princesa!, ¿cuando llego y usted tambien, Tomoyo-san?, ¡Principes!, lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que se encontraban aqui...-algo nervioso pero, al mismo tiempo hablando muy seriamente-...gomenasai (lo siento).

- Syaoran...-dijo Suzaku señalando al Principe-...ahora que esta aqui, creo que debes darle la opinion que has tomado referente a lo que dijo Sakura-Hime.

- Me temo que...Saoran, volveras a tu habitacion, no obstante, deberas acatar todas las ordenes que te mande mi primo Eriol, al que deberas referirte con tu segundo amo...-la voz de Syaoran se oia demasiado amenazante pero, aun asi Syaoran no mostro ningun sigono de debilidad ante eso-...¿entendiste?.

- Si majestad.

- Bien, ahora retirate y pide que uno de los sirvientes de auxlie con tus pertenencias.

- Entendido

Y haciendo una reberencia salio, no pensaba que solo para eso le mandarias llamar, asi pues, pidio ayuda a Sean, su mejor amigo desde que entro al palacio, le comento todo lo que paso y Sean solo qeudo con cara de perplejo, tener dos amos no es tan sencillo, hay que servirle a los dos, aunque hay uno que pide más que el otro.

Todo quedo acomodado al atardecer, en la hora de la cena, Tomoyo llamo a Syaoran para que hablacen sobe el caso de Sakura y asi fue, Syaoran se encontro con Tomoyo en el lago, donde se vieron por primera vez:

- Syaoran-kun, me temo que la princesa Sakura esta recordandote.

- Se, me he estado dando cuenta, ayer que se econtro conmigo en el atico, me pregunto que si ya nos conociamos y se desmayo, creo que recordar le hace masl...-algo triste-...pero, mejor, asi no se daña asi misma.

- Es que no comprendes, ¡ella te ama, hasta en su ultimo sueño, te soño a ti!

- Lo se, estube ahi, fui y quien estaba con ella, aora que recuerdo, le hice una promesa a la Princesa a¡en ese sueño, tendre que dormir hoy para decirle lo que sucedio...

Syaoran estaba demasiado perturbado,dio la noche y el fue a su habitacion, a fin regreso a su vieja habitacion, no muy hermosa pero, mejor que el atico por mucho y asi, intento varias veces adentrarce hasta el mundo de los sueños.

_Sueño:_

_Dentro del sueño antes de que pudiera contactar a Sakura, la vio dentro de su sueño pero, con una forma diferente, estaba colgandole unas alas, como las que vio hace un tiempo, ella le dijo:_

_- Syaoran-kun...encuentrame, nos encotraras, estamos contigo no puedes olvidarme, buscalas, encuentralas, no nos olvides, en mis sueños no te olvidare._

_Derrepente, las alas de Sakura se desvanecieron y dejaron a la verdadera Sakura en las manos de Syaoran y le pregunto:_

_- Syaoran-kun, ¿no me olvidaras verdad?, mi yo interior me dijo que siempre estaras junto a mi, me dijo estas palabras..."Syaoran nos encontrara y nos unira a las dos, asi podremos recordar lo que el borro", ¿tu nos borraste algo Syaoran-kun?_

_Syaoran no sabia que responder, solo dos personas sabia la verdad, Yuuko y Tomoyo pero, no entendia como Sakura podia saber eso asi que mintio, no sabia que podia hacer, su corazon queria revelarle la verdad pero, su posicion no se lo permitia, era algo que el sabia pero, la verdad era que su pasado era incierto, no tenia más remedio que mentir._

_Fin Sueño._

Syaoran desperto muy confundido, no sabia como reaccionr, tenia que encontrar algo pero, ¿no sabia que?, como encontraria algo que no tenia idea que existia, para eso, tenia que ver a Yuuko pero antes, entro Sakura llorando a su habitacon y le pregunto:

- Syaoran-kun, ¿me has olvidado, hiciste que te olvidara?.

Syaoran se quedo paralizado, no supo como responer hasta que Sakura se quedo dormida y al despertar le pregunto:

- ¿Quien eres, nos hemos visto antes?.

Syaoran solo quedo imnotizado por los ojos esmeralda de Sakura, no tenia la menor idea de que responder pero, no queria que ella viera sus lagrimas caer asi que respondio forzosamente:

- Mi nombre es Syaoran princesa, soy uno de los mas fieles servidores de su hermano...-Syaoran tenia un nudo en la garganta, casi para que sus lagrimas brotaran-...lo siento Princesa pero, necesito salir.

Fuera del castillo en el lago, la lluvia empezo a caer y las lagrimas de Syaoran por fin brotaron, sus mejillas se llenaron de su turbia agua y por su mente no dejaba de recorrer la frase de Sakura: _"¿quien eres, nos hemos visto antes?"_...No podia creer que su princesa lo olvidara, algo tubo que pasar dentro del sueño para que ella olvidase a la persona más importante, a la persona que ama...

* * *

jejeje aki actualizando a las 10:10 p.m no me lo creo... bn nos vemos mañana actualizarew el otro...ahora tendre como por ejemplo dos capis de la misma trama y le pondre capi fulano y luego capi fulano II sale byebye...ojala le entiendan...he dejado de hacer muchos flashbacks y me dedico a contar la historia ya como esta la trama n_n nos vemos...(no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que trate el poximo capitulo xD, estoy bloqueada)

Matta nee?

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji

(Alitas de pollo xD)


	12. En Busca de lo desconocido

jeje lamentamos lo corto que estaba el capi anterior, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistas dentro de poco.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

Fuera del castillo en el lago, la lluvia empezo a caer y las lagrimas de Syaoran por fin brotaron, sus mejillas se llenaron de su turbia agua y por su mente no dejaba de recorrer la frase de Sakura: _"¿quien eres, nos hemos visto antes?"_...No podia creer que su princesa lo olvidara, algo tubo que pasar dentro del sueño para que ella olvidase a la persona más importante, a la persona que ama...

* * *

Capitulo 12: En busca de lo desconocido.

Fuera del castillo en el lago, la lluvia empezo a caer y las lagrimas de Syaoran por fin brotaron, sus mejillas se llenaron de su turbia agua y por su mente no dejaba de recorrer la frase de Sakura: _"¿quien eres, nos hemos visto antes?"_...No podia creer que su princesa lo olvidara, algo tubo que pasar dentro del sueño para que ella olvidase a la persona más importante, a la persona que ama...

Durante tosa la noche Syaoran no dejo de llorar, la forma en que Sakura lo miraba era demasiado trajica para que sus ojos soportaran esa gama de colores.

Al amanecer, Syaoran habia derramado toda su tristeza y termino durmiendo en el cesped cerca del lago, al despertar una calida brisa de verano lo desperto de su sueño primaveral, la noche anterior habia sido la ultima noche de primavera, ahora era un dia nuevo, "el primer dia del verano".

Casi faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños pero, nadie mas que Sean sabia de su existencia, todos los otros estaban preocupados por el cumpleaños del principe y nadie recordaba a Syaoran, solo una persona que lo observaba, si, era Tomoyo, ella sabia lo que paso durante la noche, tubo la vision un dia antes de que el Principe Eriol llegase al palacio, lo cual pasario dentro de poco, dias antes del eclipsed lunar, el cual revelara algo en su proximidad.

Era la noche...

(N/A: se se me pasa rapido el tiempo, hoy nadie hizo nada importante durante un lapso de 15 horas xD).

…Syaoran fue a cenar pero, no se sentía bien para estar platicando con Sean por todo lo que le paso durante el día así, que se llevo su comida a su habitación y al momento de entrar encontró a un joven, era alto, de su edad, su cabello era azulado y sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello, Syaoran lo vio y pregunto:

- ¿Quién eres?

El extraño respondió:

- Mi nombre es Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa

Syaoran al oír su nombre se hinco y dijo:

- Entonces usted debe ser el primo del Príncipe Syaoran

- Entonces…-Eriol se hinco para ver el rostro de Syaoran-…usted debe ser su hermano gemelo Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran se quedo paralizado, no entendía como Eriol podía saber de su existencia, ¿acaso poseía magia?

- Pero, ¿Cómo sabe que soy su hermano gemelo, no se lo ha contado a nadie más que a una persona?

- Es que, poseo magia y la capacidad de ver los sueños y pensamientos de las personas, los secretos más profundos de los que no poseen gran cantidad de magia son conferidos a mis pensamientos pero, usted, tiene gran poder y aun así no ha descubierto cual es la verdad, ¿usted no quiere que nadie sepa su secreto cierto, si lo supiera esa persona, su relación cambiaria?

- ¿usted, por favor deje de leerme la mente, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, podría hacerme ese favor?

- …-y haciendo una reverencia y quitándose el sombrero-…para mi Príncipe lo que desee.

- Esta bien pero, ¿puede dejar de llamarme por mi titulo, no me he acostumbrado a eso y creo que dentro de mucho tiempo no lo hare?

- Claro.

Syaoran escolto a Eriol hasta la puerta de su habitacion y luego le indico donde se encontraba su habitacion haciendole saber que estaba en el segundo piso...

(N/A: Dado que Syaran vivia en al primer piso, donde vivia la servidumbre).

...Y, Eriol se fue.

Syaoran quedo solo en su habitacion, no sabiaque pensr, que Eriol, su segundo amo supiera que tiene magia o que supiera que es el hermano gemelo del Principe. Varias horas pasaron desde que Syaoan se puso a pensar en lo extraño que sonaba y su mente se desvio, pronto volvio a ocar el tema de Sakura y penso:

- "Me temo que no le dado una respuesta a la Princesa Sakura, despues de lo que paso ayer anoche, no quisiera recordar pero, mi mente me lo impide, me bloqueo al pensar en ella, las emociones y los sentimientos que yo siento por ella, no he de contenerlos más, no se como mi corazon lo sostine pero, yo, mi cuerpo, no puedo aguantar, mis impulsos me dicen que debo darle a conocer lo que verdaderamente siento pero, ¿que pasa si ella no me recuerda aun, no comprendo, que fue lo que paso?

Syaoran se quedo dormido, no se percato de cuando ni como paso pero, despues de un lapso de sueño, un extraño sueño llego a su mente:

_Sueño:_

_Syaoran estaba parado frente a un simbolo muy extraños, paracian dos alas..._

(N/A: Es el simbolo que aparece en TRC, cuando a Sakura le salen las alas, pues ese, todos lo recuerda cierto...¿?).

_...exploro el area, ningun rastro de vida humana y en ese momento, ve a Sakura, ella se estaba acercando a aquel simbolo y por más que el le gritaba ella no respondia, era como si no lo escuchara._

_Sakura, se paro dentro del simbolo y con sus mano juntas lo toco, esto provoco que aquel simbolo se abriera y llevara a un lugar más profundo el cual, conteniael mismo simbol que arriba pero, lo que más le impactaba a Syaoran era la forma en que Sakura llega hasta ese punto, era demasiado alto y no por casualidad llegaria hasta ahi._

_Syaoran fue corriendo y antes de que llegae hasta donde se encontraba Sakura grito:_

_- ¡Sakura-san!._

_Eso hizo que Sakura reaccionara un poco que le diera_

_- Syaoran...tienes que buscarlas todas...no puedes volver a ser el mismo...si no las encuentras todas...buscalas, buscanos y...unenos, hazlo...rápido..._

_Sakura empezo a ser absorvida por ese gran simbolo pero, antes de que fuera completamente succionada, Syaoran la tomo de brazo y extraordinariamente la logro sacar del simbolo, al momento de caer, las alas de la joven Princesa se rompieron y salieron hermosas plumas..._

(N/A: recuerdan el capi 1 de TRC verdad, pues ya antes de que lleguen con Yuuko y que Yukito los mande con ella n_n).

_...Syaoran no creia lo que veia, esas plumas que seria y ¿por que salieron de la espalda de Sakura, acaso eso seria lo que tenia que buscar o tal vez serian las memorias de la Princesa?_

_Era hora de averidguar que era eso pero, el problema es que solo era un simple sueño, nunca se cumpliria..._

_Fin Sueño._

Syaoran desperto, el sol le cubria la cara y al momento de abrir los ojos, una desluinbrante luz lo enceguecio por unos minutos, el sia pasaba normal, desperto, se vistio, fue a ver al Principe, el cual le presento a Eriol el cual ya conocia, fue en busca de aventura, ayudo a Sean en algunas labores del catillo y en la noche, fue el momento del eclipse y Syaoran no se esperaba que algo fuera a pasar asi que salio fuera del palacio hacia el lago, al momento de ver la luna reflejarse en el lago noto que anlgo no andaba bien, volvio la cabeza hacai arriba y noto que habia un eclispe lunar, mismo que habia en su sueño pero, ¿seria una coincidencia...?, no, el miso dijo que las coincidencias no existen...ahora debia ver si pasaba lo mismo que un su sueño.

Paso un largo rato desde que estubo en el lago y no habia señal de Sakura hasta que, de un momento para otro Sakura aparecio, Syaoran no podria creer lo que veia, sus ojos no lo egañaban era ella y se dirigia a las ruinas cerca del lago, y entro.

Syaoran la siguio de lejos pero en su sueño supo donde encontrar un pasadizo y lo utilizo.

Llego a la camara donde se encontraba aquella iscripcion en el suelo pero, para su mala suerte ya estaba abierta, no entedia como per, no hizo esperar a Sakura y bajo, dentro de aquellas ruinas, vio a Sakura flotando frente aquella inscripcion e intento gritar su nombre y al momento que lo hizo esta respondio:

- Syaoran...tienes que buscarlas todas...no puedes volver a ser el mismo...si no las encuentras todas...buscalas, buscanos y...unenos, hazlo...rápido...

Sakura empezo a ser absorvida por ese gran simbolo pero, antes de que fuera completamente succionada, Syaoran la tomo de brazo y extraordinariamente la logro sacar del simbolo, al momento de caer, las alas de la joven Princesa se rompieron y salieron hermosas plumas, Syaoran no creia lo que veia, esas plumas que seria y ¿por que salieron de la espalda de Sakura, acaso eso seria lo que tenia que buscar o tal vez serian las memorias de la Princesa?

El fue en busca de ayuda para poder auxilar a Sakura pero de entre las sombras salieron Tomoyo y Eriol, los cuales le dijeron a Syaoran:

- Syaoran, esos son los recuerdos de la Princesa Sakura, debes buscarlas por tod el reino, si no las encuentrar rápido, pues ella...ella...

- Ella que, ¿que le pasara a Sakura?.

- Ella...morira.

- ¿que, por que si no es su cumpla?.

- Que pasa cuando una cuerpo no tiene memorias, es solo un cuerpo vacio, un recipiente, tienes que buscar las plumas para que ella pudo volver a recordar lo que tenia dentro de su corazon y asi poder recuperar a la persona más importate para ella.

- La persona más importante para ella...-Syaoran solo recordaba lo que vivia antes de que la princesa perdiera sus memorias y ntes de que el mismo pagara ese precio-...ire en su busca, cueste lo que cueste...

(N/A: eso lo dicen el Syaoran clon de TRC...T_T un momento de silencio para los que han leido el mang hasta el 210 por favor T0T)...

...Ahora Syaoran deberia emprender su viaje en busca de las plumas de la Princesa pero, ¿se encontrara con sus amigos en el camino?, ¿intentara que Sakura lo recuerde?, ¿Alguien ademas de Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriolsabe la verda sobre Syaoran?, ¿quien sera?, ¿volveran a aparecer Fye y Kurogane? y ¿tardare menos en escribir este fan fic y podre mejorar mis faltas de ortografa?

* * *

No me lo van a creer, al fin un capitulo largo pero, el más largo que he subido...al fin :D..bn est vez sni que me adentre demasiado en la historia, ya saben no con esto de las OVAS de infinity es normal que todos estemos impacientes xD, jejeje aqui les dejo una pagina donde puedan encontrar más info sales es espero que sirva de algo n_n...por otra parte, no se les ha hecho más nteresante este capi, dejen sus omentarios, por favor los espero con ansias y ahora lo quetodos esperaba (sonido de trompetas)...El capi 13...va a ser un bonus...saldra al aire dentro de una semana ya que estoy en examnes y son muy pesado, no podre actualizar pronto y tal vez le deje a una amiga mi trabajo...ustedes que dices, que balla actualizando de 500 o 600 palabras por dia he ir poniendo capi fulano parte dos y de más o actualizar todos de una sola vez...ustedes me ponen su opinio sale...el proximo sera el más largo por que descubriran quien es el responsable dela perdida de las plumas y más cosas...no puedo dar más info byebye..se cuidan y e dejan su opnion sobre esto

Matta nee?

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji

(Alitas de pollo xD)


	13. ¿Te recordare, es la pregunta que me

jeje lamentamos lo dislexico que puede ser (merefiero a las faltas de ortografia) que estaba el capi anterior, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistas dentro de poco.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

- La persona más importante para ella...-Syaoran solo recordaba lo que vivia antes de que la princesa perdiera sus memorias y antes de que el mismo pagara ese precio-...ire en su busca, cueste lo que cueste...

* * *

Capitulo 13: ¿Te recordare, es la pregunta que me hago?

- La persona más importante para ella...-Syaoran solo recordaba lo que vivia antes de que la princesa perdiera sus memorias y antes de que el mismo pagara ese precio-...ire en su busca, cueste lo que cueste, tengo que encontrar esas plumas pero, no sabre como ni donde pero, la verdad es buscare hasta el fin del mundo para encontrerlas.

- Entonces,toma esto...-Eriol le entrega a Syaoran una especie de recipiente...

(N/A: los que vieron Tokyo Revelations, saben a cua me refiero, si el que tiene Fuuma).

...de vidrio-...aqui sera donde podras guardar las plumas de la Princesa y despues cuando las allas encontrado, vuelve al castillo para explicarte algo.

- De acuerdo...-haciendo una reverencia-... me voy.

Syaoran salio de ese lugar y se dirigio al lago, tenia a Sakura entre brazon y en su bolso el recipiente que le dio Eriol, al llegar al lago, noto que una extraña luz desprendia este y noto que una pluma estaba sobre el, al momento en que la vio, la pluma se acerco a Sakura pero este la tomo antes de que se introdujera en el pecho de la Princesa, la metio al recipiente de cristal y se fue.

Al momento en que partieron, Sakura empezo a recobrar un poco el conocimiento pero, fue gracias a que pocos recuerdos de su corazon quedaron dentro de este mismo, Syaoran no se percato cuando pero, al poco tiempo, Sakura ya estaba despierta y preguntando quien era el, no podia creer que no lo recordase asi que le dijo:

- Mi nombre es Syaoran y usted es la Princesa Sakura, soy una de sus guardias...-Syaoran habia mentido, no sabia por que, pero si le decia que era el _"niño de azotes"_ de su hermano sera demasiado extraño que la acompañase-...estamos en busca de sus memorias Hime, no hay de que preocuparse ya que le prometo que las encontraremos.

- Entoces, ¿tu eres el que me ayudara a recordar quien eres y con quien habia estado antes de perder mi pasado?

- Si, Princesa.

Sakura solo asintio con la cabeza y fue cuando emprendieron su viaje por todo el reino de Clow por que, segun las visiones y magia de Tomoyo y Eriol, era donde permanecian ocultas esas pumas que tan valiosas eran para Sakura tanto como para Syaoran.

Al anochecer, Syaoran preparo una cama con hojas de grandes plantas y una pequeña almoada y una sabana que fue su propia capa para Sakura la cual quedo exausta de aquel largo viaje, mientras Sakura acomodaba bien lo que se suponia que era su cama, Syaoran fue a recolectar algo de fruta para cenar desayunar por la mañana.

A momento en que Syaoran se alejo Sakura empezo a pensar en quien era el, no recordaba casi nada de lo que paso:

- "Que lindo joven, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado pero, si hay personas tan buenas como el, no me preocupare mucho ya que es valiente, amable y respetuoso, le debo mucho, cuando por fin recuerde lo que paso, pero...por que no lo recuerdo...el debia haber sido...algo...importante para..mi, ¿lo recordare algun dia?.

En ese momento llego Syaoran con muchas variedades de frutas, habia manzanas, peras, platanos, duraznos y toda clase de frutas que Sakura se podia imaginar, el momento en que llego, Syaoran le entrego a Sakura el canasto entero con todas las frutas y esta pregunto:

- ¿Ya has comido?

- Si, comi algunas.

Sakura empezo a comer algunas peras, eran una de sus frutas favoritas pero, por desgracia Syaoran no habia encontrado cerezas, era lo preferido de la Princesa desde pequeña...

_FlashBack:_

_Sakura, era la unica hija de Himeno, la Reina del el Reino de Clow, su hija, adoraba que su madre le preparara en su cumpleaños..._

(N/A: El cumpleaños de Sakura es el 1 de Abril neee).

_...un pay de cerezas, era el favorito de la Princesa._

_Todos los años, Sakura esperaba con ansias las ganasde volver aprovar un bocado de tan esperado pastel, que solo se preparaba una vez al año._

_Hasta que...un invierno, la Reina Himeno enfermo gravemente de pulmonia y los medicos no puedieron hacer naa para salverle..._

_Fin FlashBack._

Sakura termino de recordar esos hermosos y pocos momentos que logro permanecer al lado de su madre pero, no podia soportar que las lagrimas calleran, no tener a una madre que te diga que luces bien, contar con una amiga a la que le pudas contar tus secretos, contar con la persna más valiosa para decirle que la amas tanto, era algo terrible que la humanidad debia aceptar y Sakura lo sabia bien, de un momento a otro estaba sola y en un instante, sentia un tierno y calido abrazo proveniente de Syaoran, su compañero de viaje, no sabia por que pero, se sentia conmovida por que hace muchos años que no recibia unabrazo tan calido, ni hermano ni su padre lo hacian.

Syaoran se separo lo más rapido que pudo de Sakura pero, el deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos más que al mundo entero hasta que ella le pregunto:

- Syaoran-kun...¿algun día te recordare?

Syaoran se quedo petrificado al oir esas palabras, no entendia por que pero, de sus ojos ambar empezaron a derramarsele lagrimas de tristeza, era como si le dijeran que la persona más importante para el muriese, no entendia el significado de eso hasta que recorldo lo que vio en su sueño:

_Sueño:_

_Syaoran estaba parado frente a un simbolo muy extraño, paracian dos alas, __exploro el area, ningun rastro de vida humana y en ese momento, vio a Sakura, ella se estaba acercando a aquel simbolo y por más que el le gritaba ella no respondia, era como si no lo escuchara._

_Sakura, se paro dentro del simbolo y con sus mano juntas lo toco, esto provoco que aquel simbolo se abriera y llevara a un lugar más profundo el cual, contenia el mismo simbol que arriba pero, lo que más le impactaba a Syaoran era la forma en que Sakura llega hasta ese punto, era demasiado alto y no por casualidad llegaria hasta ahi._

_Syaoran fue corriendo y antes de que llegase hasta donde se encontraba Sakura grito:_

_- ¡Sakura-san!._

_Eso hizo que Sakura reaccionara un poco que le diera_

_- Syaoran...tienes que buscarlas todas...no puedes volver a ser el mismo...si no las encuentras todas...buscalas, buscanos y...unenos, hazlo...rápido..._

_Sakura empezo a ser absorvida por ese gran simbolo pero, antes de que fuera completamente succionada, Syaoran la tomo de brazo y extraordinariamente la logro sacar del simbolo, al momento de caer, las alas de la joven Princesa se rompieron y salieron hermosas pluma. __Syaoran no creia lo que veia, esas plumas que seria y ¿por que salieron de la espalda de Sakura, acaso eso seria lo que tenia que buscar o tal vez serian las memorias de la Princesa?_

_Era hora de averiguar que era eso pero, el problema es que solo era un simple sueño, nunca se cumpliria..._

_Fin Sueño._

Syaoran al momento de reordar, se quedo en shock, Sakura no entendia lo que pasaba pero, ya era muy de noche, ello debia seguir buscando las plumas y entre más rápido mejor...

CONTINUARA.....

* * *

jejeje, hoy es viernes y estoy muy emocionada, el lunes no tengo clases, tal ves entre mañana, el domingo y el lunas haga unas 2000 o 3000 palabras, asi sera más interesante ya que este fue algo corto, hay novedad, iniciare prestando más atencion y teniend más cuidado en las faltas de ortografia aunque...si se me pasan acentos eso...no cuentan jijiji...el proximo capitulo sera:.....Un tiro de suerte....Syaoran y Sakura encuentran bonus de plumas pero, no son todas ¿que pasara?...no hay más info nos vemos y esperen hasta el lunes...tambien. supieron lo de FWR jejeje que poka madre no puede ser que no se alla muerto, tal vez meto a Xing Huo pero...no se me ocurre nada para ella asi que, solo es una suposicion....y espero que les guste el capi 210 ya que sera de loi que tratara ...broncas entre el Principe y Syaoran...¿quien ganara?

Matta nee?

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji

P.D: entren al crossed...haber intentare poner la pag **w w w . c r o s s e d - d e s t i n i e s . n e t** lo ponen junto sale

(Alitas de pollo xD)


	14. Un tiro de Suerte

jeje lamentamos lo dislexico que puede ser (merefiero a las faltas de ortografia) que estaba el capi anterior, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistas dentro de poco.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

Syaoran al momento de recordar, se quedo en shock, Sakura no entendia lo que pasaba pero, ya era muy de noche, ello debia seguir buscando las plumas y entre más rápido mejor...

* * *

Capitulo 14: Un tiro de suerte

Syaoran al momento de recordar, se quedo en shock, Sakura no entendia lo que pasaba pero, ya era muy de noche, ello debia seguir buscando las plumas y entre más rápido mejor, al momento, Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana, Syaoran se desperto en lo primeros rayos del sol y contemplando a Sakura se quedo himnotizado por sus hermosos rasgos de su rostro, al instante, Sakura desperto y con eso Syaoran se quedo rojo de lo nervioso que estaba, ningun plebeyo deberia poner sus ojos en una Princesa, noera correcto pero, para su suerte, el no era un plebeyo comun el era el hermano gemelo del Principe Syaoran era de la realeza pero, por desgracia Sakura no lo sabia.

Syaoran volvio a pasarle el canasto con la frutas a Sakura, la cual a ver que seguian las misma de la noche pregunto:

- ¿Ya comiste Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran solo asintio con la cabeza, y Sakura hizo lo mismo al momento en que termino de comer una manzana partieron hacia el pueblo más cercano para recolectar informacion sobre alguna pluma o extraño suceso ya que Eriol le comento lo que sucederia, si callera un manos equivocadas...

_FlashBack:_

_Eriol, llamo a Syaoran una rato antes del anochecer, sabia lo que Syaoran habia soñado y sabia lo que realmente iba a pasar asi, que al llegar el momento requerido, Syaoran necesitaria saber la verdad y que problemas y beneficios traeria que Sakura perdiera la memoria..._

_- Syaoran-kun, entra por favor...-Eriol se dia cuanta de la presencia de Syaoran justo antes de que este tocara la puerta-...hay algo de lo que tenemos que conversar y antes de que me vallas a decir algo, es sobre la Princesa Sakura._

_Syaoran se quedo impactado, sabia que Eriol podia leerle la mente pero, no sabia que pasaba con Sakura asi que le pregunto a Eriol y este respondio:_

_- Es sobre el sueño que tubiste la noche anterior, cuando la princesa pierde sus recuerdos un forma de plumas, no se como sera eso pero, estoy seguro que pasara hoy en el eclipse, asi que estate cerca del lago para que la rescates a tiempo por favor._

_- Claro pero, ¿que sucedera si no la rescato a tiempo?_

_- Ella se olvidara de ti y de todo le que es imprtante para ella, sus recuerdos contienen un gran poder y no pueden permanecer mucho fuera de su dueña original, si no traera desastre y destruccion a donde se encuentren, al momento en que las pierda, si es que no llegas a tiempo, deberas ir en su busqueda y encontrarlas lo mas ponto poible, ¿me has entendido Syaoran-kun?_

_- Entendido, ahora me voy, tengo que encontrar a Sakura antes de que esto suceda._

_Fin FlashBack._

Syaoran estaba decidido a encontrar esas plumas, no queria que Sakura lo olvidara para siempre asi que, al primero pueblo al que llegaron tenia el nombre de Tomoeda...

(N/A: Tomoeda es la ciudad donde vive Sakura Kinomoto, tal ves se encuentren con una sorpresa...[risa malvada]...).

...al momento en que llegaron, todos los aldeanos reconocieron a Sakura, no solo por sus ropas, si no que ella era la joven más hermosa de todo el reino, cabello color castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, poco antes de los muslos, ojos color jade, bien formada...

(N/A: por favor, no malpiensen, a la edad de 14 años culquiera ya tiene sus curvas, conozco a muchas chavas que las tienes, y aparte, en TRC sakura las tiene).

...y su hermosa sonrisa que a cualquira atrae.

Los aldeanos rapidamente se pusiron de rodillas y bajaron su cabeza, pero ello levanto a un pequeño niño de unos 4 o 5 años y le dijo:

- Querido niño, por que todos son asi, yo, no queria nacer como una Princesa pero, es algo que no se pude evitar cierto

El pequeño no respondio, solo una persona se acerco y dijo:

- Ella, es bruja, ella podria decirle lo que que realmente siente Princesa, valla hacia el bosque y cerca del lago la encontrara, una pequeña cabaña donde vive ella.

Sakura acintio con la cabeza y se dirigio al bosque seguida por Syaoran quien solo la miraba de reojo cada vez que tropezaba.

Al llegar al lago, una pequeña niña se acerco y dijo:

- ¿Ustedes deben ser los viajeros que dijo ella, lo guiare hacia la casa.

La pequeña niña de unos 10 o 12 años, se parecia demasiado a Sakura, tenia el cabello corto, como una melenita pero, tenia los mismos ojos jade de Sakura y su tierna sonrisa, calentaba como la de Sakura, Syaoran se quedo impactado a ver que las dos eras casi identicas.

Al momento de entrar a la cabaña, no vieron a nadie y la peueña niña les explico:

- Yo soy la persona que busca, permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y so la llamada "bruja" de este pueblo, aunque tenga 12 años conozco mucho de hechizeria y ahora, Princesa Sakura, dentro del bosque vive una criatura a la que tienen que derrotar, esa criatura posee demasiadas plumas y a causa de su poder a ido evoluconando drasticamente.

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron paralizados, ¿como una pequeña niña podria saber algo sobre la perdida de las memorias de Sakura y su origen tan drasticamente...

- Se lo que estan pensando pero, no se preocupe, mis sueños son premonicones, sabia que ustedes vendrian a mi pero, no tenia la menor idea de que todos fuesemos tan parecidos.

Syaoran se pregunto "fuesemos"...solo estaba ella.

La pequeña Sakura llamo a su compañante, era un poco más alto que ella, tenia su cabello color cafe claro y desordenado, sus ojos hacian juego con su cabello, eran ambar y su típica mirada petrificante que hacia morirse a todos, si era el...

- Syaoran, te presento a la Princesa Sakura y a su acompañante, El Principe Syaoran, amigos, el es Syaoran Li, viene de un lugar muy lejano llamado Hong Kong.

Syaoran hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual asintieron con la cabeza los dos jovenes pero, Syaroran se decia en la mente:

- "¿Comp puede ser que seamos tan parecido, y que ella sepa que soy un Principe, no entiendo?

- Syaoran, con gusto respondere a tus preguntas...-dijo Sakura antes de que Syaoran hablara-...poseo el don de ver el futuro, es algo en que estoy segura de que es una habilidad mágica, pero, estos días he estado hablando con Yuuko-san, y me comento, que dos viajeros vendrian a mi en busca de respuestas, el primero seria la Princesa Sakura y tu el Principe Syaoran, me dijo con otras plabras pero, luego me reitero lo que eras verdaderamente.

Syaoran se quedo impactado, le dijo a Yuuko que no le dijera a nadie pero, que más, ya que todos tarde o temprano tenian que enterarse todos en el palacio.

Sakura dijo que tenian que irse, debian buscar sus plumas, lo dijo de forma muy seca, no sabia como pero, sabia que la llamaban...

(N/A: Se es como el anime...nunca me habia fijado en algun anime de Clamp que no fuera SCC pero, pues pense que seria muy padre que este fic estubiera relacionado más con el anime que con el manga pero, tambien habra partes del manga claro, nunca podra faltar)

...Se fue alejndo de la cabaña y Sakura dijo:

- Ya es hora, su viaje a empezado.

Syaoran se fue corriendo mientras intentaba alcanzar a Sakura y entonces, vio como la Princesa estaba acariciando a una quimera, y ella le decia:

- Calma, se que no querias sufrir esto, te comprendo, eso es tan dolorso que nadie desearia tenerlo...-estaba hablando de los recuerdos dolorosos de ella misma-...ahora mismo tu condena acabara.

Y sacando el frasco de Syaoran, que este cuando lo vio se quedo perplejo al ver que ya no lo tenia...

(N/A: Se quedo con la carita chibi de que "donde esta esa cosa, sacandose todo de los bolsillos del pantalon y todo eso).

...Sakura, lo tenia plenamente abierto y de un parpadeo a otro, un gran numero de plumas se desprendieron le pobre animal, el cual an instante volvio a la normalidad.

Al mometo e que Sakura tomo esas plumas y la introdujo dentro del recipiente, quedo desmayada, ella poseia poderes más alla de cualquier persona normal, cual el caso de hablar con las cosas o seres que pueden ser escuchados...

...Al poco tiempo que Sakura se quedo dormida en el sulo, Syaoran fue y tomo el frasco, vio que estaba casi lleno peo, sabia que su busque aun no terminaria...era una desicion dificil seguir adelane pero, tenia que cumplir su promesa.

Syaoran regreso pronto a la cabaña donde se encontraba Sakura y Syaoran Li, los cuales al momento de despedirse y decirle a Syaoran, que tubieran suerte en la busqueda de las plumas, les dejaron una pequeña posion, la cual permitia a la persona que bebiera aunque sea un pequeño sorbo, recordara a la persona más importante para el o ella siempre pero, tenia un presio y era demasiado alto como para atreverse a utilizarla.

Syaoran, se adentro dentro del bosque y al momento, Sakura desperto, no estaba segur de donde se encontraba pero, sabia que estaba segura, nadie le haria daño en ese lugar...

...Syaoran se fue alejando más y más de Sakura hasta que, calló desmayado en el suelo, el sabia la respuesta, llebaba 2 dias sin comer nada, queria que Sakura se alimentase bien para que cuando volvieran, no tubiese problemas con su hermano.

Sakura lo encontro por la cercanias, estaba frente a un hermoso lago, no sabia por que pero, ese lago le recordaba mucho a algo, no tenia ni la menor idea pero, sabia que algo dentro de ella, la llamaba hacia el.

Se puso de cunclillas en la orilla del lago y antes de entrar una voz se escucho diciendo:

- ¿Que haceis aqui...para que habeis venido?.

- He venido...he venido...he venido, he venido...he venido, yo he...

Sakura no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, de un momento para otro estaba respondiendole algo a una hermosa criatura y al otro estaba hablando con su padre sobre algo...

_FlashBack:_

_Sakura ve que cuando es pequeña, va corriendo por el castillo y le dice a su padre:_

_- Papá._

_- Hola Sakura._

_- Ejeje, papá...-Sakura se detiene al ver otro hombre al ado de su padre-...oh perdon, tienes visita_

_- Buenos dias, Princesa._

_- Buenos días._

_- Quisiera presentaros un niño...-el padre de Sakura se refiere a Syaoran pero, ella, no recuerda aun por que es asi..._

(N/A: Saben, me encantaria que Sakur ya hubiese conocido a Syaoran desde pequeña, asi que pues ai esta, aunque ella no lo recuerde, Syaoran ira revelando poco a poco su pasado en pequeños Flashbacks, asi que no os desespereis).

_...-pero bueno-._

_- Aquel de alli es mi hijo...-señalando a Syaoran-._

_Sakura voltea a ver a Syaoran y piensa:_

_- "Somos casi de la misma edad"._

_- ¿Te gustaria ser su amiga Sakura?...-pregunta el padre de Sakura._

_- Si._

_- A tenido una vida bastante dura hasta hace poco pero, el pobre no era capaz de entender, cuanto estaba sufriendo y ahora que el profesor Fujitaka, lo ha adoptado, parece que esta empezando a entenderlo. Pero una parte de su corazon, sigue congelada. Lo que este niño necesita es mucho calor y mucha ternura, ¿entiendes?, solo eso, algunas sonrisas calidas como el sol en primavera._

_- Ah._

_Fin FlashBack._

Sakura estaba ahi, presente en caso de todo, su mente o, en este caso, su alma se habia transportado a ese triste recuerdo que un quedaba dentro de su corazon pero, no comprenda o, no sabia quien era ese niño delque tanto hablaban y con eso, desperto

Y se preguntaba:

- ¿Pero ese niño, quien es?

Sakura al momento de recordar el rostro del niño, se desmayo profundamente.

Syaoran por un momento, desperto, estaba muy debil pero, intento con todas sus fuerzas abrir sus ojos y al momento de mirar a su alrredero, vio a Sakura, estaba tirada a la orilla del lago inconsiente.

Utilizo, las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y asi, llebo a Sakura hasta la cabaña donde estaban sus iguales...

(N/A: Me refiero a sus iguales por que eran identicos).

...Syaoran, al momento de llegar a esa dicha cabaña, quedo exausto y callo al suelo...

CONTINUARA

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda...aqui, el capitulo 14, ya han visto lo que paso con Sakura verdad, tambien, he tratado de mejorado la escritura lo más posible, asi no se les dificultara tanto el leer n_n...La verdad, no se me ocurre titulo para el proximo capitlo pero, no sera tan largo como este y no habra mucha accion...no les puedo dar detalles pero, estoy segura de que les gustara...**gracias a Ichi-Ichi por tus reviews...ella me ha indusido a dejar las faltas de ortografia por un lado y a escribir correcatemente...por favor, por tu gra ayuda t dejare elegir cul se el tema del que quieras qe escriba sobre el proximo capi sobre TRC, no importa de que se trate...podre continuar de otra forma...tu me dices como quieres que ea vale...**Entonces...ahi se ven y buena suerte con lo demas...¡Esta semana si hay capi de TRC, con mucha impasiencias el 212! wiiiii...

Matta nee?

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji

P.D: entren al crossed...haber intentare poner la pag **w w w . c r o s s e d - d e s t i n i e s . n e t** lo ponen junto sale

("Encontrare las plumas, cueste lo que cueste" frase de Syaoran Clon)...

P.D: Syaoran Clon...te extraño, no se que haria sin ti, nunca dejo de ver el capi 210 de TRC, nunca te voy a olvidar...


	15. El motivo del engaño

jeje lamentamos lo dislexico que puede ser (merefiero a las faltas de ortografia) que estaba el capi anterior, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistas dentro de poco.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

...Syaoran, al momento de llegar a esa dicha cabaña, quedo exausto y callo al suelo...

* * *

...Syaoran, al momento de llegar a esa dicha cabaña, quedo exausto y callo al suelo...

Capitulo 15: El motivo del engaño

...Syaoran, al momento de llegar a esa dicha cabaña, quedo exausto y callo al suelo, separándose de la realidad y de su conciencia…

Dentro del palacio, Syaoran no sabia que hacer, su hermana no estaba, su "niño de azotes" tampoco se encontraba, una pregunta recorría su mente pero, no entendía la razón del porque.

Momentos más tarde, Syaoran se encontraba dentro de un gran cuarto de retratos antiguos donde, se encontraba el retrato de su madre y su padre:

- Madre, Padre, tanto tiempo sin vernos…-se repetía en la mente-…Sakura, ha cambiado mucho desde que ese mocoso llego al palacio, no comprendo porque pero, tengo la impresión de que ella quiere algo serio con el, ¿Qué debería hacer?...

El joven Príncipe, no comprendía que su hermana necesitaba más libertad, más…más…amor de su parte…era tan solo una persona con la que su sangre se unia pero, si fuera por ella, seria feliz siendo una simple plebeya, trabajando para conseguir el pan y su hogar, no necesitaba de un Principito mimado para eso.

Al momento en que Syaoran salió de esa habitación, se dirigió a la habitación del oráculo, Sakura y el eran los únicos que sabia donde se encontraba exactamente.

Fue cruzando los grandes jardines del sur, cruzando el lago y llegando a las ruinas prohibidas, bajando las escaleras y abriendo una contrapuerta, se encontraba el místico espejo.

La persona que lo tuviese en su poder, podía ver donde se encontraba cualquier persona, no importaba que tan lejos o cerca estuviera, tan son con pensarlo seria suficiente para ver su imagen reflejada en aquel extraño objeto.

Syaoran, pensó la más fuerte que pudo en Sakura, no fue tan difícil, en otras ocasiones lo había hecho también…

FlashBack:

Sakura, cuando era una pequeña, se escapaba con el hijo del señor Fujitaka, drásticamente, era igual al Príncipe pero, después de un tiempo, fue desapareciendo…

Sakura, durante la noche, escapaba del palacio para encontrarse con Syaoran. Su amor de niños pero, llego un momento en que el joven Príncipe lo noto y con ayuda de su padre, fue a visitar al oráculo y saber donde se encontraba su querida hermana…

Fin FlashBack.

Al momento, la imagen de Sakura apareció, estaba recostada dentro de una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos del reino, a su lado se encontraba Syaoran sosteniéndole la mano, era algo que el debía evitar a toda costa pero, ¿Dónde encontrar esa cabaña?...Syaoran pensó más profundo y alcanzó a divisar un lago, algo más atrás, se encontraba el pueblo de Tomoeda, fue cuando Syaoran supo que hacer pero, antes debía preguntar a Eriol como fue que llegaron hasta Tomoeda…

El joven Príncipe, se dirigió al palacio pero, en su camino se encontró con Eriol, no sabia por que pero, era una señal así que decidió cuestionarlo:

- Primo Eriol, he sabido que Sakura no se encuentra en el palacio, ¿sabes donde se encuentra?...

- Yo…yo…-Eriol no sabia que decir, no podía descubrir a Syaoran y decirle que estaban buscando los recuerdos de su hermana-…me temo que no lo se Syaoran, ni toda la magia del mundo es suficiente como para saber el paradero de una persona…

- Pero...yo creía…que la magia lo resolvería, no soy tan buen hechicero como tu por eso, quería pedirte ayuda.

- A la persona que debes recurrir es "La Bruja de la Dimensiones", Yuuko-san…

EL joven Príncipe se quedo atónito, sabia que ir con Yuuko era pagar un precio muy grande pero, todo lo hacia por Sakura, no tenia opción.

Llamo a Tomoyo para que lo enviara con ella y asi fue, a las orillas del lago, Tomoyo fue abriendo un portal hacia el país de Nihon, donde se encontraba Yuuko…Tomoyo pronuncio una palabras en un idioma desconocido y asi, se abrió el portal bajo los pies de Syaoran.

El solo cerro los ojos y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el mundo de Yuuko, era algo moderno para el, había autos, teléfonos, vías de luz, todo lo que cualquier persona desearía conocer pero, Syaoran no venia a conocer la ciudad, venia a pedir un deseo, alguno que salvara a su hermana.

Entro a la tiendo que se veía más extraña y ahí la encontró, a la famosa Yuuko, "la Bruja de las Dimensiones" y pregunto:

- ¿Es usted Yuuko?

- …-esta asintió con la cabeza y dijo-…¿vienes por un deseo, no es asi Syaoran-sama?

- Si, quisiera que…que…

- Que te dijera la manera de encontrar a tu hermana…

- Si pero, con que le pagaría, con tu título, se que hay otro descendiente al trono…

- ¿Otro descendiente?...-Syaoran se quedo paralizado, según el, solo era Sakura y el, no sabia que había otro más en la familia-…¿Quién podría ser?

- …-Yuuko respondió muy seria-…tu hermano gemelo, Syaoran tu " niño de azotes".

Syaoran no podía creerlo, no tenia ni la menor idea de que el, el más insignificante de sus sirvientes, pudiera ser su hermano y heredero del trono, ¡era imposible!...

Syaoran debería hacer una elección pero, no sabia que hacer, dejar su titulo para poder encontrar a su hermana o abandonar a Sakura y dejarla con Syaoran y esperar a que regresen…

- Syaoran, ¿haz tomado una decisión?...-pregunto la mujer-…

- Me temo que si, o quiero que me conceda ahora el deseo Yuuko-san, sera después .

- Entonces, te enviare de regreso al Reino de Clow pero, recuerda mis palabras, no podras cambiar el destini de esos dos aunque esea lo que más desees, ¿me entendiste?

- Claro…hasta entonces Yuuko-san

Yuuko abrió el mismo portal que Tomoyo pero, sabia que Syaoran estaba más preocupado por su titulo que por su hermana y eso era notorio.

Al momento en que Syaoran entro al portal, sentía que había hecho algo malo pero, era por proteger a su reino…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Al fin...no tenia inspiracion y sabe, aqui es donde las faltas de ortografia cobran vida, no se como decirle pero, ahora que estoy escribiendolo bien, sient que la historia se entiende mejor. Ichi - Ichi, lo prometido es deuda, haci este capi solo para ti, espero que te guste ya que me esforce mucho, intente no salirme del tema y creo qe fue algo bastante facil ya que odo tiene sentido ahora, el Principe sabe el secreto de Syaoran y tandr que tomar la decision correcta para salvar a Sakura, el proximo cap sera un one Shot de como encuentran todas la plumas de Sakura y asi, llegan al palacio y...(top secret) ya no hay más info...visita mi otro fic, es el de "un encuentro inevitable" espero que te guste...ese lo empece sin ninguna falta de ortografia....sera como un FlashBack entero de como encontraron tadas las plumas y de más...tal ve se tarde dos capitulos o más jejejeje nos vemos

Matta nee?

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji

P.D: entren al crossed...haber intentare poner la pag **w w w . c r o s s e d - d e s t i n i e s . n e t** lo ponen junto sale

("Encontrare las plumas, cueste lo que cueste" frase de Syaoran Clon)...

P.D: Syaoran Clon...te extraño, no se que haria sin ti, nunca dejo de ver el capi 210 de TRC, nunca te voy a olvidar...

("La vida es algo que se debe aprovechar pero, nunca es bueno permanecer demasiado en la oscuridad si no, nunca regresaras a la realidad" frase de Sophi...Dark-Oji jejeje [osea yo] xDD)


	16. Recuerdos vacíos, el fin del sueño

jeje lamentamos lo dislexico que puede ser (merefiero a las faltas de ortografia) que estaba el capi anterior, no tenia muho que escribir...les ire dando las pistas dentro de poco.

grax por su comprension (los acentos y falta de ortografia es la forma de comprender a un escritor (a) incomprendido)

Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertecnece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

Al momento en que Syaoran entro al portal, sentía que había hecho algo malo pero, era por proteger a su reino…

* * *

Capitulo 16: Recuerdos vacíos, el fin del sueño.

Al momento en que Syaoran entro al portal, sentía que había hecho algo malo pero, era por proteger a su reino pero, sabia que era necesario sacrificar lo que más le importaba por otra cosa, "Sakura" pensó el sin decir nada.

Durante el amanecer, Syaoran despertó y encontró a Sakura recostada sobre una pequeña cama y no recordaba como llego hasta ese lugar pero, un gran dolor de cabeza entro en el y empezó a recordar, recordó como llegaron a aquella cabaña, quienes eran sus propietarios y sabia que era lo que realmente pasaba…su magia al fin había despertado, su hermano había tomado la decisión más incorrecta del mundo…dejar que Sakura se quedase con el siguiera buscando sus plumas.

Y asi fue, Sakura despertó y encontró a Syaoran reflexionando sobre algo, no sabia lo que pensaba pero, sus ojos ámbar denotaban gran confusión dentro de el, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que alguien la ayudase sin siquiera conocerla?.

Syaoran se dispuso a salir de esa casa, no se había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba despierta y lo confusión por saber que había pasado por su hermano o dejo en shock, al momento, fue saliendo de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba y se dispuso a buscar algo de fruta, tenia hambre pero, sabia que la Princesa necesitaría alimentarse bien, no quería que su hermano se preocupara por ella ya que, si no se alimentase bien, solo el tendría la cumpla…

Syaoran, encontró una hermosa cascada, dentro de ella, se encontraba una pequeña ciudad la cual era iluminada por una enorme criatura que resplandecía como el sol.

No se había percatado de que discretamente, Sakura lo seguía y, siguió con su camino pasándola de largo, al momento, escucho que alguien decía algo en un idioma muy extraño y se decidió acercar sigilosamente.

A las orillas del lago, se encontraba Sakura recitando una hermosa canción, era algo que ella solo podía hacer, desde pequeña tenia el don de saber cuando era el momento necesario para involucrar sus sentimientos…

_FlashBack:_

_La joven e intrépido Princesa Sakura, merodeaba por los extraños confines de su palacio, donde, encontró una hermosa fuente y a su lado, estaba un bello jardín adornado con hermosas flores, llenas de vida y con un armonioso aroma pero, dentro de esas flores, una estaba marchita y alejada de las otras, la pequeña la se acerco y pensó tratando de decirle algo:_

_- Pequeña florecilla, ¿Qué estáis haciendo sola en un lugar como este?, mírate hasta marchita estáis de no estar cerca de tus hermanas…_

_- Pero, Sakura-chan…ellas me ha rechazado, desde que uno de mis pétalos calló ellas no se han vuelto a acercar a mí y no quiero que me sigan separando…-dijo la flor algo triste-._

_- Pero, no tienes por qué estar así, si sigues así de triste morirás, yo no quiero que pase eso…-poniendo su carita en puchero y con una pequeñas lagrimas adornando si rostro-…quiero que estas viva y siempre seas feliz._

_- Pero, ¿Cómo será la vida si no estoy con __las otras flores, que no sería triste también?...-le decía la pequeña flor a Sakura-…pero, creo que sería mejor si yo muriese ahora…_

_- No, mejor…este…bueno… ¡ah, ya se, ven conmigo!_

_Sakura tomo un pedazo algo extenso y profundo de tierra y así, tomo a la pequeña florecilla, metiéndola a una pequeña macetilla, corrió hasta su habitación por los largo pasillos de aquel enorme palacio, ahí, entro a su habitación, era muy grande pero, sabía que ni todas la riquezas que su titulo podía ofrecerle se encontraba el amor que ella recibía._

_Allí, coloco a la pequeña flor y dentro de unas cuantas semanas, la pequeña flor se había vuelto muy hermosa y había florecido insaciablemente, era algo indescriptible, ¿Cómo por la voluntad de una pequeña niñita podía cambiar la perspectiva de alguna cosa o personas?...era algo que nadie llego a comprender…_

_Fin Flashback._

…y ahora era el momento necesario para saber que algo andaba mal, tenia que recuperar algo y no sabia lo que era pero, dentro de ella misma una pequeñísima voz le decía que necesitaba recordarlo…recordar lo que le hacia falta…su persona más importante…

- Necesito re…recordar lo…que paso…hace…tiempo…Syao…Syaoran…vuelve…por…favor…-Sakura estaba derramando pequeñas lagrimas, no tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero, dentro de ella estaba consiente de que era algo que no se encontraba en su ser-.

- Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?, como puede ser que no me recuerdes…-se preguntaba Syaoran sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos-…sabia que no era posible hacer eso pero, era necesario, no quería que salieses lastimada…-dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-.

Syaoran estaba realmente deprimido, sabia que lo que hizo era para el bien de su amada pero, no tenia en mente que también la dañaría a ella pero, dentro de el, había algo que le decía que la recuperase, que intentara devolverle aquellos sentimientos tan hermosas que no debió haber olvidado.

- Necesito…necesito…¡necesito volver con Yuuko-san!...-con lagrimas en los ojos-…devolverle el favor y pues...pues…olvidar a mi querida Princesa…aunque, si realmente la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi, volveré a amarla otra vez, como siempre lo he hecho desde pequeños…

_Flashback:_

_La vida había sido muy triste para el joven Syaoran, entrenando seis largos meses con su maestro Kurogane, volviendo a un sucio y olvidado orfanato, el cual había empezado a envejecer y volverse triste gracias a la muerte de la señoria Nadeshko._

_Syaoran solo asintió con la cabeza y recordó aquellos felices momentos que paso son su querida "madre postiza", así le llamaba el._

_No sabía por cuánto tiempo debía vagar solo por la ciudad pero, algo le decía que esa desdicha suya terminaría._

_Después de un corto lapso en las calles de Clow, Syaoran se encontró con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, el estaba solo y sin nadie, y esos ojos, eran profundos y mostraban una gran alegría dentro de ellos mientras que, los suyos, demostraban la cruel soledad que vivió durante casi toda su vida…y así…surgió su primer amor…_

_- Sakura…-se repetía en la cabeza al momento de mirarla-._

_Fin Flashback._

Syaoran debía tomar la decisión correcta, no era difícil, sabía que esa criatura poseía las plumas de Sakura, una gran cantidad para ser franco.

Tenía que recuperarlas, era algo que encontrar y no era algo que objetaba, no era algo que el mismo tomo la decisión, era su destino permanecer al lado de su adorada Princesa pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo?...¿Cómo sería su separación?...eran preguntas que lograban responderse…

Al momento, una hermosa luz comenzó a emanar del agua, Sakura entro, Syaoran sintió que se le consumía el corazón, ver a su amada entrar al agua y sin ayuda, no comprendía así que la siguió.

Dentro de agua, se observaba la pequeñísima ciudad dentro de una cúpula de vidrio y en su interior había pequeñas personas trabajando, saludándose entre si, haciendo las cosas que tenían que hacer, en cambio, el estaba demasiado preocupado como para ocuparse de ver esos detalles, solo quería que Sakura saliese ilesa del agua.

La criatura le dijo algunas cosas a Sakura en un extraño lenguaje el cual Syaoran entendió perfectamente:

- ¿Estáis dispuesta a recuperar lo que os pertenece a cambio de lo que más te importa?.

- Lo que…más me…importa…esa…persona es…Syaoran…

Syaoran se quedo petrificado, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿ser la persona más importante para la Princesa?, las cosas que escuchaban se hacían inaudibles para su mente, sabia lo que escuchaba pero, dentro de su corazón algo le decía que no estaba bien pero, es algo que la Princesa sabría responder…

- Acepto.

- Aquí tienes lo que os pertenece por derecho, oh Hime-sama.

Una gran cantidad de plumas se desprendieron de la criatura, era lo que más le importaba a Syaoran en ese momento, Sakura se acerco pero, Syaoran fue más veloz y la detuvo, introdujo esa gran cantidad de plumas dentro del recipiente que le dio Eriol.

Al momento, se fueron de camino al palacio, regresaron para poder hacer que Sakura recuperase la memoria y asi poder recibir el castigo que era bien merecido por "secuestrarse a la Princesa…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

La verdad es que no se me ocurria nada, estuba tan ataviada de cosas que hacer que hasta me enferme...sabia que debia haberlo echo desde hace tiempo pero, no tenia tiempo, lueo me enferme y luego con los examenes y las tareas..ahhh...creia que me volveria loca...**Ichi-Ichi...nunca crei que te encontraria en ese foro de Vocaloid xD...la vdd es ue no me lo esperaba xD...se me hizo bn genial xD...que te gusto lo de Len y Rin y ahorita esta uno en proceso aqui en fanfiction xD...la vdd...oiie hay que apollar a una amga xD...solo por que no escribe como todos asi bien, no tiene por que segun eo demandarla vddd...la vdd es que si me cago esa idea xD...bn nos vemos...espero les halla gustado...**la vdd es que tarde mucho y todos lo saben pero, olviden eso, hice mucho decuento...dos flashback...un recorde pero, si se que esta muy corto pero weno...tenog mucha fiebre xD...bn nos vemos

**Grax por sus reviews a:**

**Ichi-Ichi**

**Kaoru-arashi**

**Jejeje la vdd muchas gracias xD..nos vemos...y espero que pronto se solucione lo tuyo kaoru-arashi...nos vemos...byebyebyebyebyebyebye...**

Matta nee?

atto: Sophi...alias:dark_oji

P.D: entren al crossed...haber intentare poner la pag **w w w . c r o s s e d - d e s t i n i e s . n e t** lo ponen junto sale

("Encontrare las plumas, cueste lo que cueste" frase de Syaoran Clon)...

P.D: Syaoran Clon...¿te volveran a revivir?...FWR..nunca se sabe que va a hacer ese maniaco xD...mugre mago malvado...se apto a mi Syaoran-kuny la vdd es que me trauma...214 de TRC, pronto el 25 de febrero...las ovas saldran el 17 de marzo xD......

("La vida es algo que se debe aprovechar pero, nunca es bueno permanecer demasiado en la oscuridad si no, nunca regresaras a la realidad" frase de Sophi...Dark-Oji jejeje [osea yo] xDD).

("Ya veras que todo se solucionara" frase de Yoh Asakura)...


	17. Regreso

Bueno, para vuestra información, hoy no actualiza Dark-Oji, sino Ichi-Ichi. Sophi se ha ido de viaje y me ha pedido que escriba este capítulo por ella. Intentaré que sea largo, pero la forma de escribir no es la misma. Para que no os perdáis mientras estáis leyendo, os digo que escribo en primera persona, como si yo fuera el personaje principal, y en pasado, como si lo escrito hubiera ocurrido anteriormente. Está dividido en varias partes, al principio de cada una indico desde el punto de vista de quién está escrita. Espero que tras estas aclaraciones no os perdáis.

"_Pensamientos"._

_Sueño._

-Diálogo- aclaración.

Texto.

**Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenece, le pertenece a Clamp.**

Fate

Capítulo 17: Regreso

Al momento, se fueron de camino al palacio, regresaron para poder hacer que Sakura recuperase la memoria y así recibir el castigo que era bien merecido por "secuestrar" a la Princesa…

**Shaoran**

Llegamos al palacio casi a medianoche, después de haber caminado prácticamente todo el día. Sakura estaba muy cansada y estaba a punto de dormirse varias veces sobre mi espalda. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a la puerta cuando dos guardias de palacio nos vieron y vinieron a nuestro encuentro.

-Al fin llegáis. Esperábamos vuestra llegada. El príncipe desea veros en la sala del trono- dijo uno de los guardias.

Fuimos conducidos por ellos hasta la sala indicada anteriormente, donde nos estaban esperando al parecer desde hacía mucho tiempo. El príncipe parecía muy nervioso, y al vernos entrar junto a los guardias se levantó del trono en el que estaba sentado. A su lado estaban Tomoyo y Eriol. Su expresión de nerviosismo fue sustituida inmediatamente por una de furia al verme junto a Sakura.

-Tú te la llevaste. ¡Tú te la llevaste!-profirió furioso- ¡Secuestrador! ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz! ¡Guardias, llevaos a Sakura a sus aposentos!

Tras las palabras de Shaoran, los guardias desaparecieron junto a Sakura por la misma puerta por la que instantes atrás habíamos entrado. Se acercó rápidamente a mí con la intención de golpearme pero fue detenido por Eriol, que alegaba que había una buena razón para que yo hubiera llevado a Sakura fuera de palacio sin su consentimiento.

-Por favor, cálmate- dijo con parsimonia.- Deja que te lo expliquemos todo.

-¡No me tenéis que explicar nada! ¡Ya se lo que pasa aquí! ¡Planea llevarse a Sakura fuera de palacio para siempre, fuera de mi alcance! ¡Pues que sepa que no lo conseguirá! Te encerraré en el calabozo, y no volverás a ver la luz del día. Lamentarás haber nacido, ya que a partir de hoy sufrirás por haber intentado apartar de mi lado a Sakura. ¡Ella es mía!

Los guardias restantes en la habitación me apresaron y arrastraron hasta los calabozos. Me encerraron en una oscura celda de apenas dos metros cuadrados y me azotaron hasta que mi espalda sangró profusamente, proporcionándome un dolor insoportable.

"_Sólo me queda esperar hasta que el destino decida apiadarse de mí…"_

**Sakura**

Cuando me separaron de Shaoran al llegar a la sala del trono me asusté e intenté liberarme de los fuertes brazos de los guardias de mi hermano, pero fue inútil. Quería volver a estar junto a él de cualquier forma, aunque no volviera a ser la misma. Esa noche no pude dormir, y el día siguiente llegó con total lentitud. Después del desayuno Eriol me mandó llamar y me encontré con él en los jardines de palacio. Al verme llegar, me saludó cortésmente.

-Buenos días, princesa. ¿Por qué una cara tan triste?

-Tú también estabas en la sala cuando me apresaron y me llevaron a mi habitación. ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-¿De qué hablas? Ayer fue un día como cualquier otro, alteza. De todas formas no le había mandado llamar para charlar de un tema cualquiera, sino de sus recuerdos. Tenemos las plumas que necesita para recordar, pero sólo podemos administrarle una al día, ya que de no ser así su cuerpo sería dañado. La razón por la que no recuerda su pasado es que hubo un accidente y sus recuerdos tomaron forma de pluma. Ahora, acompáñeme a su habitación.

Yo ya no sabía si creerle y pensar que nada había pasado o buscar a Shaoran y alejarme de él. Decidí seguirle por el momento. Al llegar a mi habitación me dio una pluma muy extraña, era blanca con dibujos rojos. Al tomarla esta se acercó lentamente a mi pecho y desapareció, quedando yo inconsciente.

M

_-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas, espérame! _

_Shaoran se encontraba frente a mí, pero no podía alcanzarle. Desapareció repentinamente, dejándome sola. Por instinto, me dirigí a una dirección en concreto, bajo los pasillos del palacio. Al llegar a los calabozos, abrí una puerta con seguridad y allí estaba, junto a un charco de sangre y con la espalda muy dañada por los guardias. Me acerqué a él, esperando encontrarle despierto, pero estaba inconsciente._

_**Ve con él.**_

**Shaoran**

Tan sólo había estado encerrado un día, y empezaba a sentir desesperación y nerviosismo. Estar en un espacio tan pequeño, completamente a oscuras, con la espalda dañada y solo me consumía poco a poco. Ahora, consumido en la oscuridad, mi alma vaga, buscando la luz que me guíe a ti. Indagando en mis sueños, busco algo que pueda recordar sobre ti.

Las memorias vagaban en mi mente, secretos de una vida pasada pasaban por mis ojos.

Tu silueta seguía sin parecer, empecé a sentir un gran vacío dentro de mí, algo que llaman _desesperación._

No consigo entenderlo, siempre estuve solo, pero nunca había estado tan triste.

Decidí enterrar los momentos que pasé contigo y borrarlos, pero no pude, mi pasado es algo que he compartido contigo.

Tu eres alguien a quien no pienso perder, se que tu no me recuerdas, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer, te prometo que lo haré. Cambiaré mi error y te devolveré lo que te pertenece.

No soporto ver que sufras por mi culpa y aún intentes encontrarme para estar conmigo. Debería ser odiado por lo que he hecho, pero sigues buscando mi compañía. Esperaré, y si decides que quieres volver conmigo aguantaré con una falsa sonrisa, escondiendo la culpabilidad por los hechos sucedidos, aunque supiera de antemano que no aguantaría para siempre y las lágrimas se apoderarían de mí.

**Sakura**

Corrí todo cuanto mis piernas podían para alcanzarle. Sabía que se encontraba en los calabozos gracias al sueño que acababa de tener. Aquella misteriosa voz me ordenó que fuera en su busca. Aunque no la conocía me inspiraba confianza y respeto al mismo tiempo. Al poco tiempo de carrera por los pasillos, evitando ser vista, llegué a mi destino. Recordé que la celda en la que entraba en el sueño estaba al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha. Con decisión, tomé las llaves para abrir la muralla que en esos momentos me separaba de mi objetivo y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

**Yuuko**

Sólo actué siguiendo los deseos de una persona que había pagado un elevado precio por lo ocurrido. Proporcioné a Sakura la información para encontrar a Shaoran y le ordené que siguiera su camino. Tomoyo ya había pagado para compensarlo.

**Shaoran (príncipe)**

-¡Alteza! ¡Alteza, la princesa ha desaparecido! ¡No se encuentra en sus aposentos!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Es imposible! He ordenado que estuviera bajo estricta vigilancia.

-Lo sé, pero uno de los guardias se fue al servicio, y otro a tomar un descanso…

-¡Que la encuentren ahora mismo! ¡No quiero que escape de palacio!

-S…Sí, mi señor.

Maldita sea. Otra vez desaparecida, otra vez con él. Todo es su culpa, si no hubiera aparecido ella estaría ahora mismo conmigo y nada hubiera pasado. ¡Me las pagarás, Shaoran!

Bueno, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Si tenéis cualquier duda, especificadla en un review o PM. La historia no me pertenece, es de Dark-Oji. Yo sólo he escrito este capítulo para hacerle un favor a mi amiga. Los agradecimientos son para su historia. Me despido por hoy, puede que alguna vez me veáis por aquí de nuevo. De todas formas, me hubiera gustado que este capítulo fuera más largo, para compensar la tardanza, pero no he podido alargar más el contenido.

¡Review!


	18. Pecado, un precio necesario

xD....regreso de la inmensidad del mundo xDDD.

agradecimientos a mi kerida amiga Ichi- Ichi ya que si ella nnca hubiera podido quedar mejor este fic la vdd... y ahora que ella me ha dado la idea de poner como piensan los personajes ahora asi lo hare ya que pues...me gusto mas esa forma...espero que a ustedes les guste...(se que no soy la diosa Ichi-Ichi para que me salga tan genial como le quedo a ella T_T)

bn continuemos xDDD

Perteneciente a Clamp y nada más que a Clamp (aunque mataran a Syaoran-clon...ojala que lo revivan pero,wenio s no, las odiare por siempre ¬.¬)

* * *

Maldita sea. Otra vez desaparecida, otra vez con él. Todo es su culpa, si no hubiera aparecido ella estaría ahora mismo conmigo y nada hubiera pasado. ¡Me las pagarás, Shaoran!

* * *

**Sakura**

Fui en busca de la última celda de las mazmorras, sabia que dentro se encontraba alguien importante para mí. Empecé a corre lo más rápido que pude y, lo vi., se encontraba tirado en un gran charco de sangre, estaba desmayado, inmediatamente, abrí la celda y le auxilie, sabia que estaba inconsciente pero, aun así quise ayudarle así que me aproxime, el, tenia un semblante lleno de confusión y tristeza, yo no sabia como responder a ello y de repente, el despertó…

**Syaoran**

No sabia que pasaba, solo recuerdo que caí rendido de la golpiza que me dieron, después caí en el suelo, el olor a sangre me cubría y rodeaba el lugar donde me encontraba, solo mi celda, estaba alumbrada por la intensa luz de la luna y extrañamente, me desmaye, no recuerdo nada desde ese entonces, ahora que despierto, Sakura se encontraba frente a mi, estaba ayudándome a levantarme para, sanar esas grandes heridas de mi espalda, era algo que no debía haber pasado pero, creo que fue lo mejor, ahora ella ya tenia sus memorias de vuelta…

**Sakura**

…Entonces, me miro con una cara de intriga, sabia que ahora había recuperado parte de mi memoria y ahora era el tiempo de que le me revelase por que la perdí pero, ahora que le pienso, ¿el no será el culpable de esto?...

**Syaoran**

…Sakura se veía intrigada, me veía de reojo a cada momento como si, yo supiese algo que ella no pero, esperen un momento, que tal si…no, es imposible…a menos que…¡aya recordado quien soy!...esto, esto es imposible, no puede ser que Eriol le haya devuelto las plumas…

**Sakura**

…Pero, ahora que Eriol me devolvio mis plumas, recuerdo más lo que paso y este joven, cual nombre es Syaoran y el, es algo que deveria recordar más que nada, pero, creo que algo falta en mi interior, lo siento y se que algo que ya no se encuentra cerca, pero, puedo sentirlo aun asi…

El momento de la verdad ha llegado ahora que el Principe Syaoran llego a las mazmorras la verdad se revelara…

Capitulo 18: Pecado, un precio necesario.

Ahora que todos se encontraban dentro de ese lugar, no habia palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento se percivia pero, el momento era muy intenso, el Principe syaoran habia descubierto a su hermana que ahora, empapada en sangre de su propio hermano, yacia tirada junto a este.

EL Joven Principe, estaba demasiado enfadado, tomo por un brazo a la frágil de su hermana y la jaloneo hasta la escaleras donde le advirtió que si volvia a con el moriria.

Sakura, no soportaba la idea de ver a su amado fallecer asi que, antes de que algo más sucediese se retiro.

Por otra parte, Syaoran sabia que su hermano sabia la verdad de su existencia gracias a Yuuko pero, ahora que el lo sabe, no me queda más remedio que hcer lo que me diga, no quiero que ella sufra aun más.

**P. Syaoran.**

Ahora que al fin lo encontré siento un gran remordimiento, Sakura esta sufriendo y se que no quiero verlo así, ahora que descubrí la verdad sobre el, mi hermano, no quiero condenarlo a sufrir la carga que tubo que soportar por mi, no lo soporto…

**Syaoran.**

Se que el lo sabe y no puedo remediar lo que les he hecho, ¡les he mentido!, no puedo perdonarme eso, se que es grave y no se como remediarlo, ahora mi querida hermana esta sufriendo, no se como actuar, siento que mi corazón va a tronar y la verdad no soporto lo idea de seguir viviendo así…

**P. Syaoran.**

El, nos ha mentido pero, no soporto esa idea, comprendo que, ha sido un error pero, debió recurrir a mí a tiempo…

Mientras que , Sakura se encontraba llorando en su habitación, ya no podía contener más esas lagrimas, era algo que debía desahogar…saber que su hermano odiaba a la persona que más ama, que ha confiado en ella, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo de lealtad hacia el y, ¿lo seguía odiando?.

**Sakura.**

Ahora que, esos dos están juntos en las mazmorras, ¿se pelearan?...tengo que evitarlo pero, ¿Cómo?...iré y veré que puedo hacer pero, Syaoran-sama me ha regañado, no puedo meterme más pero, la verdad, no quiero que nada le pase a Syaoran-kun… ¡no me rendiré, iré a ver!

Sakura, limpiándose las lagrimas, rápidamente salio de su habitación pero, su hermano al saber que ella volvería, llamo a la guarida para que custodiara cada rincón cerca de las mazmorras pero, lo que no sabia es que, Sakura, conocía un gran pasadizo pero, era muy arriesgado entrar por ahí pero, aun así se arriesgo, quien dijo que una princesa no es valerosa, desde pequeña, sakura hacia todo por sus amigos, no importa que tan insignifícate fuera, los ayudaba hasta el final…

FlashBack:

Tomoyo, había tenido problemas con el hermano mayor de Sakura, syaoran, que ahora, era el soberano de todo el reino de Clow y ahora que, había perdido a la princesa Sakura, no era presunta la respuesta a la pregunta de ¿Dónde se encontraba?, se supone que ella era la encargada de cuidarla pero, era solo un juego, sabia que había una explicación razonable para todo, era solo el juego de "las escondidillas", cualquier niña pequeña quería jugarlo y ahora, era el turno de la princesa Sakura…

Ahora, que sakura se había enterado de que tomoyo fue estrictamente reñida por su hermano, esta intervino, no sabia como pero, tenia que convencer a su hermano de que ella tubo la culpa, no todo era culpa de Tomy-chan y eso ella lo sabía.

Así que hablo con syaoran y, intento lo más que pudo el convencerlo pero, syaoran, se había convertido en un príncipe de sangre fría, sakura ya no lo reconocía, ¿Cómo su hermano tan bueno y generoso y ahora, se había convertido en un monstruo, era un príncipe despiadado que solo ordenaba y dirigía pero, no tenia compasión por sus iguales, por su hermana…?

Fin FlashBack.

Sakura, corrió hasta el pasadizo, sabia que era algo peligroso y pues, la verdad es que no le importaba ya que prefería ir a salvar a su amado.

**Sakura.**

Lo más rápido que pude, corrí hacia las mazmorras. Los guardias no dejaban de buscarme por todo el castillo, pero, no me importo. Cuando llegue hasta las mazmorras, encontré a mi hermano junto con Syaoran, estaban conversando y esto fue lo que escuche:

- Hermano, ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayas recurrido a mí cuando recordaste todo?

- Pues…yo, creo que me daba algo de miedo y angustia, pensé que nadie me recordaría.

- Pero, sabes que aquí yo lo hubiera comprendido… ¿Cómo es posible eso?

- La verdad es que, antes de que entrase al palacio, yo no recordaba nada y ahora se que soy algo más que un sirviente.

- Pero, eso era algo inevitable verdad…

- …me temo que si…

Después de eso ellos se abrazaron y lloraron, creo que terminaron de desahogarse, ahora veo que Syaoran es mi hermano mayor y que, por algo sabia que lo conocía, espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación.

**Syaoran.**

Creo que Sakura sabe lo que paso, supe cuando llego y creo que escuchó todo lo que dijimos mi hermano y yo y ahora, creo que nos distanciaremos más que nunca, creo que será mejor que pida ese deseo antes de que algo más ocurra….

* * *

**Pues creo que ya no puedo escribir más…( se esta muy corto ¬¬)...estoy tan enferma que tengo la fiebre en 40° C jejeje y ahora si que no aguanto la cabeza de vdd.…**

**Espero que les agrade este capi… reitero, no soy tan buena como Ichi-Ichi xDDD y la vdd espero que les guste mucho…pude todo mi corazón y mis ultimas fuerzas en este creo que es hora de que termine esta historia…ya esta terminando y creo que ahora es el turno de Kuro-puu y Fye-san de aparecer vdd (pero, no se si ponerlos).…**

**Bn el prox capi se titula: "Recuerdos Revividos" vdd.….o tal ves sea turno de que Syaoran y P. Syaoran se lleven mejor...asi que otro posible capi es "Los gemelos del infortunio" y si les recordara a Fye y a Yuui xD**

**Bn nos vemos…**

**Matta nee…dejan reviews eeee**

**_("No existe la vida sin la muerte"-made bye: kien sabes .…creo que se me ocurrió por mi estado n_n)_**


	19. El rey de los demonios y la marioneta

jajaja aki ausentandome como....unos 2 meses xDDD

la vdd es que no se me ocurria nada....y...pienso cambiar la forma de escribir de nuevo xDDD...

como que poner los que piensan los personajes no es mi estilo....asi que...como estaba pero, mas fluido

bn continuemos xDDD

Perteneciente a Clamp y nada más que a Clamp (aunque mataran a Syaoran-clon...ojala que lo revivan pero,wenio s no, las odiare por siempre ¬.¬)

* * *

Ahora que los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que, esos errores jamás podrán reparase, tienen como propósito, recobrar lo que se les ha retenido como derecho…a su querida Sakura...

* * *

"Fate"

Capitulo 19: "El rey de los demonios y la marioneta".

Por los pasillos Sakura corría asustada, ¿Cómo podía ser que, la persona que ama tanto, fuera su hermano?, no comprendía que, era algo que ya estaba destinado a ser, algo que, ya estaba escrito desde antes de que, ellos nacieran.

De un instante a otro, tropezó con una silla que, se encontraba a mitad del camino y ella, no la había visto por qué, estaba volteando hacia atrás.

Se levanto y, noto que estaba sangrando pero, no le dio importancia a eso ya que, era más importante que, los guardias no alcanzaran a tomarla porque, sabía que si pasaba eso, la llevarían ante su hermano y, no sabría como explicar lo que vio y escucho.

Mientras que, en las mazmorras, se encontraban los dos hermanos encontrando la solución al problema que se acababa de presentar.

- Pues, hay que hacer un combate de magia para saber quién es el merecedor del trono y de Sakura...-dijo el mayor a su hermano-….a menos que tu no quieras, ¿Syaoran-kun?

- Eso estaría bien.

- Entonces, la próxima semana en los jardines del sur.

- Es un hecho…-dijo al mismo tiempo que, estrecharon sus manos para que el compromiso fuero tangible-.

Los dos hermanos, subieron las escaleras de la mazmorra y, llegaron al acuerdo de que, nadie más se enteraría de lo ocurrido y, Syaoran seguiría trabajando de _"Niño de Azotes" _de su propio hermano.

Sakura, se encontraba en su alcoba, lavándose la herida que tenía en la rodilla y, escucho que, alguien abría la puerta, dando paso a su hermano y, a su gemelo el cual, se arrodillo frente a ella y, le tendió un beso en la mano, lo que propicio que esta se sonrojara.

- S-Syaoran-kun

- Hime, no puedo darme el lujo que usted, se lastima cuando esta distraída…-esto último hizo que Sakura reaccionara, ¿acaso Syaoran sabia de su herida?-…por favor, déjeme revisarla.

Sakura levanto su pierna y, se recogió el vestido para, dejar ver una gigantesca herida que, recorría desde la espinilla hasta su rodilla, haciendo ver, que estaba completamente llena de sangre y, que no tenía más remedio que, poner algunas vendas y, comenzó a lavar profundamente.

Cuando por fin termino, le tendió un pañuelo a la pequeña Sakura la cual, había sido muy fuerte ya que, la mayoría de las personas gritarían y se revolcarían del dolor pero, ella era demasiado fuerte y, no le tenía miedo al dolor ya que, siempre estuvo expuesta a él…

_Flash back:_

_Antes de que todos los del Reino se enterasen de que, había una princesa al trono, la joven Sakura, acompañada de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, asistían a la primaria de Tomoeda, la cual, estaba algo lejos de su hogar pero, valía la pena que nadie se enterase de nada hasta que fuese el momento indicado._

_Aunque Tomoyo fuese más grande de edad que Sakura, nunca se separaba de ella en los descansos que tenían pero, durante las clases, Sakura siempre estaba en problemas porque, todos la insultaban porque pensaban que, era la niña consentida de mami y, en realidad, nada era así, su madre había muerta al darla a luz y, ella solo tenía a du hermano que, la trataba peor que a un perro; así que, ella se defendía con lo que podía hasta que, un niño de su escuela, la espero fuera del salón para golpearla y, esta, no podía defenderse ya que, ese niño era mucho más grande que ella en edad y, en estatura._

_Sakura, tenía a la mano su mochila que, dentro de esta siempre llevaba una pequeña bolita de plata, que le había heredado su madre antes de morir. Así, esta, al ver que, el niño estaba distraído, tomo rápido su mochila y la saco, aventándose al niño sobre la cabeza, el cual, cayo desmayado y esta salió corriendo tanto como podía pero, le dolían mucho sus piernas y sus brazos ya que, este la tiro al suelo y la pateo hasta que se canso._

_Durante un largo tiempo, Sakura no asistió a la escuela debido a que, tenía varios huesos rotos y, dos costillas flotantes heridas, sin contar los raspones y heridas que había que cocer y después debían sanar._

_Fin Flash Back._

Sakura solo sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de Syaoran, el cual, bajo la vista y, se propuso a seguir con su labor, poniéndole las ultimas vendas a su princesa.

Su hermano gemelo en cambio, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose por los extensos pasillos del palacio, hacia su trono para meditar lo que pasaría dentro de una semana, el tenia la ventaja de que, sabia pelear con magia pero, no sabía si su hermano también sabría, así que, se dedico a escribir una nota y, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su gemelo para que este, cuando entrase y la leyera, fuera a hablar con él sobre ese asunto.

Mientras que, en la habitación de la princesa, un silencio sepulcral ya que, no había de nada que hablar así que, Sakura recordó la escena, donde estaban sus dos hermanos abrazados.

- Syaoran, tengo que hacerte una pregunta…-dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio-.

- ¿Cuál sería Princesa?

- Dime, ¿Cuál es la relación que tienes hacia mi hermano?, y no me mientas Syaoran…-dijo muy seca al último-.

- …-Syaoran se quedo en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura supiera algo sobre él y su hermano mayor?-…etto…Hime, ¿En verdad quiere que conteste esa pregunta?...-dijo este algo nervioso-.

- De verdad Syaoran o, me veré obligada a preguntarle a mi hermano y, te prometo que eso no le gustara a él.

- Pues…su hermano y yo, estamos unidos porque…porque…-grito la respuesta a los cuatro vientos pero, solo para que resonara en la habitación-… ¡El es mi hermano gemelo!

- ¡Lo sabia!...-dijo Sakura con un aire de superioridad y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo-… ¿Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuanta, son idénticos, hasta podría decir que desde que llegaste, te me hacías familiar, pero, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

- Bueno Princesa, tengo que retirarme, hay más cosas que hacer y, aunque usted ya lo sepa,. Le suplico que no le diga a nadie lo que acaba de averiguar.

- Te lo prometo.

Así mismo, Syaoran salió de la habitación, dejando a una muy sorprendida Sakura y, a un muy arrepentido Syaoran el cual, suspiraba a cada paso que daba pero, dentro de su corazón, sabía que en unos escasos momentos, algo pasaría que, haría que cambiara la forma de pensar de muchas personas, incluyendo a su amada Sakura.

Llego demasiado rápido a su habitación, lo cual se le hacia extraño pero, cuando entro, encontró una pequeña nota que su hermano que decía:

_Querido Hermano Syaoran:_

_He notado, que mi hermana Sakura, siente algo hacia ti y, por eso no puedo permitir que, tu estés cerca de ella así que, pienso enviarte al castillo del sur después del enfrentamiento, pero, solo si tu pierdes ya que, de otro modo, todos sabrán que les has estado mintiendo durante estos meses que has estado aquí en el castillo._

_Espero que esto no te cause muchos problemas pero, es la cruda realidad y, si no te quieres ir, yo revelare tu verdadera identidad o, tan fácil como desaparecerte del mapa._

_Atentamente: Tu Hermano Syaoran._

Syaoran arrugó y tiró la carta al piso, diciendo maldiciones sobre su hermano y, tirándose en la cama y tapándose con su almohada y ponerse a gritar pero, esos gritos no fueron suficientes, después vinieron más maldiciones y después, llantos que eran dirigidos a Sakura ya que, el no quiera marcharse de ahí hasta haberle confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Esa noche, fue una de las noches más frías que había tenido la ciudad de Clow…ya que, aunque fuese rodeada de arena, esa noche nevó…fue la primer noche en que el reino de Clow, veía por primera vez la nieve.

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran se despertó temprano, creyendo que al momento de abrir sus ojos ámbares, se encontraría con la vislumbrante luz del Sol pero, en cambio, solo encontró que su ventana era cubierta completamente por una capa de hielo, lo cual era demasiado extraño.

Ese día, era su cumpleaños y el cumpleaños de su hermano, ya que, solo por eso, se levanto temprano, solo para tener que limpiar el castillo completo para que, este festejaría con una increíble fiesta a la cual, solo asistirían familias nobles.

El, en verdad se sentía como una marioneta, solo obedecía órdenes de sus superiores y, no importaba si él era un príncipe, nadie lo sabía, su existencia como príncipe, solo era conocida por 8 personas de las cuales, solo 5 eran demasiado cercanos a él.

Su hermano, el Rey de ese país, fue demasiado cruel con él y, no le importó que, sus heridas aun no hubieran sanado, el Reyecito quería su fiestecita, no le importaba que su hermano también cumpliese años.

Así que, cuando uno de los guardias que los estaba vigilando se distrajo, el opto por escapar e ir a los jardines del norte para ver como florecían algunas rosas, pero, en su camino, noto que ningún botón de rosa había florecido, solo había una extraña flor que era blanca y en el centro, tenía como una especie de botón pero, no era un botón, era su propia flor que, parecía más un tulipán el centro pero, de igual forma era blanco o perla y, ese tono le recordó a alguien a su bella Princesa que, era codiciado por su hermano, "El Rey Demonio"…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**_Fiufff...al fin lo termine..._**

**_se que tarme mucho en actualizar pero, me encanto como quedo..._**

**_espero que este mejorando con mi escritura pero...como ya saben, cualquier escritor...(en este caso escritora) tiene sus errores...._**

**_¿que pasara ahora?_**

**_R= ¡Nisikiera yo lo se!_**

**_la vdd es que no tengo mis iodeas ordenadas pero...intente escriobir lo más rapido que pude desde ayer asi que....se permiten de todop menos insultos o comentarios no productivos..._**

**_Gomene Ichi-Ichi pero...aki esta al fin xDD_**

**_bn de que...antes del 21 claro queno lo tengo antes del 12 xDDD asi que byebye_**

**_("No existe la vida sin la muerte"-made bye: kien sabes .…creo que se me ocurrió por mi estado n_n)_**


	20. Entre la Vida y La Muerte

jaja ps...no he estado actualizando casi ninguna xDD tengo demasiado que hacer xDD tenia que estudiar para los malditos examenes finales ¬¬

asi que...de vdd lo lamento mucho.

y ps..este capitulo es sumamente largo y espero que los que esten siguiendo la histoira no me maten apor favor...se que esto dara un cambio drasticop a la historia pero, sabran que todo lleva a una razon.

bn continuemos xDDD

Perteneciente a Clamp y nada más que a Clamp (aunque mataran a Syaoran-clon...ojala que lo revivan pero,weno y si no, las odiare por siempre ¬.¬)

* * *

Después de aquellos momentos, nada volvería ha ser igual. Ella estaría con su hermano gemelo y él, sería enviado al Palacio del Sur, el cual se había convertido en una mina de oro y carbón.

* * *

"Fate"

Capitulo 20: "Entre la Vida y La Muerte".

Esa misma noche, llegaron los invitados a la celebración del vigésimo cumpleaños del Príncipe, el cual, orgulloso como siempre, invito a todos los reinos de los alrededores, incluyendo a la familia Hiragizawa y la familia Daidouji; ya que, Eriol y Tomoyo habían contraído matrimonio desde hace ya 4 meses, antes de que Sakura y Syaoran volvieran al palacio y ahora, esperaban un hijo.

Cuando Sakura se entero de esto, la emoción estuvo rodeando la habitación y, abrazo a su quería amiga Tomoyo ya que, no la había visto desde los 6 meses anteriores debido a que estaba buscando sus recuerdos.

Por fin, cuando todos los invitados habían llegado al palacio, los guardias ordenaron que cerraran el enorme portón de oro macizo, haciendo que los sirvientes que la cerrasen fueran más de 20.

Comenzó a sonar una bella tonada, la cual era muy familiar ya que, era la misma canción que había ganado el concurso a "La más bella voz de todo Clow", dando comienzo a aquel baile tan ceremonial que, daba paso a la melodiosa voz de una joven de tan solo 17 años, de nombre Tomoyo Daidouji, la esposa de el Príncipe Eriol y ahora, un lindo y melodioso ángel que cayo desde el cielo.

Mientras que dentro del palacio, se encontraban todos los sirvientes incluyendo a Syaoran el cual, vestía un elegante traje de camarero de color tinto y una camisa abotonada de manga larga color blanco con algunos toques de negro en las orillas de las mangas y el cuello; dejándolo feliz al ver que su hermano sufría bailando con algunas princesas que eran completamente insoportables, al grado de querer la tortura de entrar en aceite hirviendo y, para ese príncipe tan arrogante, era algo bendecido por Dios. Y ahora e3ra su turno de brillar ya que, dentro de pocos y tristes tres días, sería su encuentro con su hermano para saber con quién se quedaba con la corono y con la joven princesa pero, ella aunque se oponía a la palea, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sufriría si su querido y amado Syaoran "EL niño de Azotes" de su hermano perdiese ante este, rompiéndole el corazón y dejándola con un malcriado, ricacho, obstinado, orgulloso y desconsiderado Rey y sobre todo esposo.

Al instante, sonaron las trompetas que daban a la bellísima escalera de mármol con algunos adornos de oro, mostrando así a la linda princesa Sakura, la cual bajaba con suma elegancia con el hermosos vestido que la joven Tomoyo había confeccionado para ella en su cumpleaños y que le había regalado, por el cual la querida y linda Sakura amada por todos y codiciada por algunos, lo uso, dándose un aire de júbilo y completo respeto pero, de un suspiro a otro, esta se tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio y esperando caer al frio suelo lo cual nunca ocurrió; ella era sostenida por unos brazos muy bien formados, algo musculosos aunque no demasiado y algo bronceados, dándole a entender que el que la estaba sosteniendo no era nada menos que su querido Syaoran, el cual ahora se encontraba cabizbajo haciéndole una reverencia y murmurándole algo que ni siquiera alcanzo ha escuchar debido a que todos los invitados murmuraban cosas sobre ellos, haciendo que estos dos rápidamente se separaran y notaran que estaban con sus mejillas rozadas, coso que solo significaba un sonrojo por parte de los dos, mostrando así el verdadero amor que se tenían.

El príncipe al sentirse remplazado por la escenita, tomo por el brazo a Syaoran y lo jaloneo hasta el centro de la habitación donde comenzó a llamar a cada una de las jovencitas con las que había tenido el "gusto" de haber bailado, haciendo que estas rápidamente lo rechazaran y denotando la baja posición que este tenía al no ser "de su altura". Pero lo que estas no sabían era que él era el mismo gemelo de su querido príncipe que "supuestamente" había muerto hace años durante el parto de su madre.

- Queridos invitados, reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de todos los reinos, me complace darles un anuncio que a todos ustedes beneficiara mucho

- …-solo se escuchaba que los murmullos iban descendiendo conforme el querido príncipe hablaba-.

- Me complace presentarles a mí querido hermano gemelo Syaoran, mejor conocido por ustedes como "Mi niño de Azotes" y ahora puede que próximo en la línea a la corona.

- Pero que se ha creído este joven, engañando así al príncipe.

- Si, sería mejor que lo mandaran a la horca por traición a su pueblo y a su señor.

- Yo pienso que sería mejor que pasase toda su vida sirviéndole al príncipe como se lo merece.

Y así comenzó de nuevo el murmullo pero, esta vez el príncipe no lo paro, al contrario dejo que siguiera hasta que, en un momento determinado eso ya se hacía convertido en algo sumamente aburrido debido a que era sobre lo mismo, "todos querían muerto a Syaoran ya que era un traidor".

- Ahora dime hermano, ¿Por qué no habías vuelto al palacio?

- Por que perdí la memoria…-dijo en forma seria pero al mismo tiempo respetuosa-.

- Entonces, ¿debiste acudir a mi cierto?

- No lo hice ya que, desde un principio sabía que no me reconocerías.

- ¿Acaso estas retándome?

- No, solo intento pensar en lo estúpido que fui al haber regresado a este palacio. Nuestro padre el Rey Hien Li y su esposa nuestra madre Ieran Li, estarían muy decepcionados de nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿hubieras preferido seguir mendigando que estar rodeado de tantos lujos?

- ¡¿Lujos?!, ja no me hagas reír. El único aquí que posee hasta lo indescriptible ¡eres tu!. Ve a tus vasallos, la misma ropa vieja de generaciones, no he visto cambio alguno desde que hace ya 6 meses que volvi y, ¡aun asi osas decirme que vivo bajo tu mismo techo ¡con lujos!..-dijo este muy enfadado e histórico pero, lo que decía era la misma verdad-…no solo me has obligado a trabajar como esclavo y a comer como perro si no que, ¡has explotado a las sirvientes que tan devotamente te sirven!

- Sabes no me interesa en lo más minimo lo que digas, me importa más quitarte el trono por traición asi que…-dando un chasquido-…¡guardias!, llévense a este traidor al castillo del sur, ahí tendrá su merecido.

- ¡Esperen!...-grito Sakura algo nerviosa-…antes de eso, ¿Por qué no hace en duelo para eitar más problemas?. Asi el fvencedor se quedara con el trono.

- Si eso es lo que desea Princiesa, sere fiel a sus ordenes…-expreso Syaoran inclinándose frente a ella y plantándole un beso en la muñeca-…espero poder probarle mi lealtad en el campo de batalla.

- Entonces, hermano por favor reuna a los parlamentarios ya que como futura espeso del ganador, tendre el absoluto poder sobre este reino…-y en un susurro de voz que Syaoran escucho ya que seguían en la misma posición-…esperando a que las cosas cambien.

Horas más tarde, después de que la fiesta había terminado, Syaoran había llamado a todos los miembros del parlamento, en el cual, se discutía la moción de la joven princesa la cual, fue aceptada unanimamente y fue la que se expuso y se impuso.

- Creo que has ganado hermanita…-dijo Syaoran esperándole fuera del vestíbulo sosteniéndose de una columna de mármol-…pero sabes algo, el reto lo escojo yo.

- Y, ¿se podría saber de que va a tratar esta vez hermano?

- Magia querida, magia.

- Entonces, Syaoran-kun no tendrá problema alguno con eso, ya que el también posee magia.

- Pero recuerda querida…-tomandola por la barbilla y acercándola hacia el-…yo he estado entrenando desde mi naciemiento mientra que el, se entero hace pocos meses que la poseía y comenzó a manejar lo poco que sabe.

Sakura lo miro aterrada, sabia que le tenia razón pero no se iba a dar por vencida y tenía que alentar a su personas más querida para que puediese vecer a ese horrible príncipe que tenia por hermano, y que su amor tuviera una oportunidad de estar con ella para siempre.

Mientras que este le devolvió una mirada segura y orgullosa, sabiando que aunque un milagro ocurriese, este saldría vencedor que ya, tenia a todo el pueblo de su lado al comportarse frente a ellos con una hermosa cara angelical, lo que no sabían era que, ese mismo príncipe era el que causaba todo lo que el pueblo sufria y ahora, en esos momentos, sabia que su patético hermano no lograría vencerlo en lo más minimo ya uqe, el era superior durante las batallas.

- Y sabes…-reitero este-…cuando todo esto temine, el será enviado al Palacio del sur-…y susurrando a su oído antes de irse-…el cual se ha vuelto una mina y no le será tan fácil escapar, no como en este lugar.

Esta se movio a su izquiera para observar la figura de su hermano alejarse con paso decidido pero lento y antes de lo que parpadeaba, el ya se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

Mientras que en su habiatcion, Syaoran se encontraba las pocas pertenencias que poseía ya que en el momento en que comenzase la batalla, el perdería ya que su nivel de magia era considerablemente bajo contra el de su hermano y retador. Y con esos sueños que tenia durante la noche, no era dificl adivinar que futuro le esperaba.

Toda esa noche, fue un tormento para las tres personas que se hayaban cada una en su respectiva habitación: La primera se encontraba algo agobiada por el encuentro de mañana por la tarde, cuando daría inicio a su nueva vida de minero y traidor. La segunda la cual se encontraba recostada en su fina cama de seda, rogando a todas sus deidades para que su amado se salvase y no tuviera problemas con la pelea de mañana. Y el tercero, se encontraba en su habitación, relajándose y cominedo unos gustosos chocolates, debido a que estaba completamente convencido de que mañana el ganaría la batalla entre el y su hermano gemelo.

Durante la mañana del siguiente dia, la primer persona, había despertado temprano, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase y asi poder evitar el dolo que haría sentía a su querida princesa, la que por su parte, no había dormido durante toda la noche rogando por su querido Syaoran ya que, no quería verlo marcharse a las lejanías de aquí palacio el cual, no era nada más ni nada menos que el peor lugar en aquel inhóspito reino. La tercer persona por su parte, aun estaba algo somnolienta pero, se alcanzaba a notar que al fin había abierto lso ojos y dándole un muy grato saludo al Sol, se levanto de su enorme cama perezoso y ordenando que le trajeran el desayuno para asi poder continuar con algunas practicas de magia para esa tarde, la cual era una de las más esperadas por todo el reino ya que, se abrirían las puertas a los plebeyos para asi poder humillar más a su hermano y ahora, su retador en la batalla que se disputaría ese día.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal, todos se encontraban atareados por la gran batalla que se libraría en los jardines del Sur y que infaliblemente, se exibiria a todo el reino. En un momento de paz, Syaoran decidió relajarse bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezo que le recordada a la bella y perfecta figura de su princesa.

- Es hermoso no es asi.

- Si…-contesto este sin darse cuenta de quien era la había hablado primero-.

- Ha estado aquí desde el mismo momento en que naci yo.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo, si se podría saber?

- Ya hace, 15 años.

- 15 años…-dijo este para recordar-…espere, 15 años, no me diga que…

- Si, lo plantaron el mismo día en que fue mi nacimiento, este primero de Abril.

- ¡Princesa!...-dijo este inclinándose al verla-…¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

- Vine a desearte suerte, en unos momentos empezara la batalla y no quiero que te vallas sin mi buenos deseos.

- Que gentil de su parte alteza, pero recuerde que su hermano tiene más habilidades que yo.

- si pero, el no tiene lo que se necesita para ganar.

- ¿Y eso es?

- Valentia y Amor.

- ¿Amor?

- Si, amor. Es lo que se necesita para que una batalla sea limpia; el solo tiene en su mente "derrotare a Syaoran", no le importa si los otros llegan a sufrir, el solo quiere acabar contigo.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiese decir algo, las campanas de la capilla junto al palacio sonaron, dando paso a la batalla entre lo dos hermanos gemelos que por consecuencia, se disputarían solo por un patético puesto en la alta sociedad y, su querida pero hermosa hermana.

Syaoran se retiro dando paso a un rápido pero elegante al caminar, lo que dejo pasmada a Sakura la cual no conocía el lado rebelde de su querido hermano y ahora amante.

En los jardines del sur, se encontraba toda la multitud en pequeñas bancas con forma de rectángulo que abarcaban casi todo el jardín.

Dentro de el jardín, se encontraban cerca de una esquina Syaoran y del otro lado el joven Principe, haciendo piropos a algunas bellas damas de menos alcurnia que el.

En ese momento, el Sol comenzaba a ponerse, dando paso a que una hermosa gama de colores impactara a todos y que por unos segundos ese bellísimo crepúsculo, dejo as u lado las diferencias sociales, abriendo paso a una hermosa convivencia entre nobles y plebeyos.

Mientras que los dos hermanos se miraban fijamente matándose con las miradas, saliendo vencedor el "traidor" ya que había aprendido que, los nobles solo creían que ellos mismos vencerían a cualquiera que se le interpusiera aunque, tenían una de las miradas más frágiles de todo un castillo.

Así, comenzó una batalla de magia; los dos contrincantes estaban igual de parejos al momento de atacarse pero, el porcentaje del poder era considerablemente notoria divida a que, el joven Príncipe tenía un extraordinario poder mágico y una gran agilidad al esquivar las ataques mientras que su hermano, se debilitaba fácilmente al utilizar poca de su magia la cual era algo insignificante comparada con la de su hermano hasta que…calló.

Dejando atrás su hermandad y mezcla de sangre, el joven príncipe desenvaino su filosa espada y la apunto en dirección al cuello de su hermano, dejando a este indefenso y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué pasa hermanito, no que me ibas a vencer, no que le ibas a mostrar tu lealtad a tu princesa en el campo?!

Syaoran no respondió, sabía que él iba a perder pero, junto sus manos para que el retrocediera y se diera cuente de que había ganado la batalla. Pero lo que ocurrió no tenía nada de lógica, de sus manos comenzó a emanar una extraña luz y cuando este las separo, una espada recorrió sus mano, esa era…era…¡¿la espada de su padre?!.

Si, Hien Li, el portador de aquella espada que hasta ahora se creía perdida había sido heredada e incrustada en la magia de su propio hijo lo cual, era indicado que él era el que debía poseer el puesto de Rey aunque, algunos no quisiera y eso llevaría a varios problemas.

Syaoran tomo la preciada espada de color verde con algunas piedras preciosas que contenía color rojo y algunos delineados dorados que se aplicaban a lo largo de la espada, dando formas increíblemente hermosas y un detallado exquisito, dándole a la espada algo de antigüedad y un toque verdaderamente especial.

Syaoran la tomo por el mango y comenzó a atacar a su contrincante. Al principio sus ataques eran torpes y fáciles de esquivar, provocando algunas lesiones en sus músculos y heridas departe de su enemigo en la cual, una estuvo a punto de perder casi toda la pierna izquierda ya que, la espada se envaino en ella pero, el rápidamente la saco, haciéndose algunas heridas en las maños y con mucho trabajo poder volver a sostener la espada

Cuando el joven príncipe volvió a retomar su espada, ya tenía la espada de su hermano cerca de su cuello pero este estaba demasiado nervioso como para matarlo y, el príncipe sabia de ante mano que no lo aniquilaría delante de su querida princesa así que, este decidió hacer una patada alta hacia su cara para que este se distrajera un poco con el golpe y tomando la espada de su padre, haciendo una técnica llamada "Raitei Tsourai" (Dios del Trueno Ven). Así logro mandar a volar a Syaoran, quedando este inconsciente por el golpe y declarando al joven Príncipe vencedor del duelo.

Syaoran fue tomado por los brazos y llevado a un carruaje donde, ya estaban todas sus pertenencias y antes de ser introducido a este, le despojaron de su ropa, toda raída que llevaba, poniéndole alguna ropucha de algún otro esclavo de las mina y colocándole un grillete el cual estaba conectado a unas esposas por medio de una cadena que llegaba a las manos y en sus pies unas simples esposas. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de marcharse llego la bella princesa corriendo hacia él, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¡Syaoran no me dejes!

- Nunca la…dejare…-dijo entre cortado ya que estaba demasiado débil-…sabe que le escribiré y, todas las noches rezare por usted para este bien.

- No me abandones por favor, no quiero estar sola con mi estúpido hermano. Y se perfectamente que eso no debió haber pasado.

- Entonces, prefiere venir conmigo a cuidar del trabajo.

- Pues, si pudiera…ya se, tengo una idea…-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara y esbozando una sonrisa-…¡parlamento!

Todos los miembros del parlamento llegaron muy rápido, haciendo una reverencia ante su princesa.

- ¿Qué desea princesa?

- Propongo una moción…-dijo esta en alto-…quisiera que me dejasen ser la capataz de la mina del Sur. Ahora que soy más responsable y pondré a prueba mi capacidad para mandar a las personas.

- Oh!...-dijo el más viejo de todos-…princesa, siempre espere a que dijera eso.

Hablaron un momento en una esquina algo alejada de ellos y al final se dirigieron a ellos asintiendo que se le seria permitido a la joven ir a ese horrible lugar lleno de criminales o traidores o desterrados.

Cuando por fin Sakura obtuvo la respuesta, se emocionó mucho aunque después se puso muy seria para que pareciese que en realidad quería practicar pero, su pequeño secreto solo era por un momento, estar al lado de su amado Syaoran.

El un santiamén, Sakura ya estaba dentro del carruaje con todas sus pertenencias y al lado de su nuevo trabajador y esclavo, "su Syaoran". Pero, ¿desde cuándo era suyo?. Será que desde el momento en que se enamoro de él y que recupero todos sus recuerdos había podido suplir las tristezas que había vivido, o tan solo era que estaba demasiado confundida con el descubrimiento de que era su hermano.

- Te amo Syaoran.

- Yo también…Sakura.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el bazo…el le había llamado por su nombre, si fuera poco, hace años que no la llamaba así, no tenía sentido, eso solo significado algo, esas palabras eran verdaderamente del corazón así que, el no podrías estar mintiendo ya que, nadie le diría eso a su propia princesa.

Syaoran estaba algo tenso, sabía que confesarle su amor a su princesa era un crimen pero, ahora que tenía que perder ya que el se iría con ella a las minas del Sur donde, buscaría una forma de escapar y llevarse consigo a Sakura.

Solo duraron unas cuantas horas y finalmente llegaron a ese enorme lugar ya que, parecía más una fortaleza que una mina; debido a la máxima seguridad de aquel extraño lugar.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, se abrió esa enorme reja de hierro sólido, dejando ver la gran cantidad de guardias y esclavos que había.

Rápidamente abrieron la puerta de Sakura sin saber que ella estaba ahí, así que, hicieron una reverencia y después la cerraron. Así corrieron hacia el otro abriendo de tirón la puerta del nuevo prisionero, tomándolo de los brazos y así volviéndole a despojar de la ropa y con algunas cubetas llenas de agua, mojándolo hasta dejarlo "limpio" según los tontos guardias que se echaban una que otra carcajada al ver el miserable estado del chico.

Sakura, estaba mirando por una de las ventanillas de carruaje; aunque poseían cortinas, esta movió una un poco para así alcanzar a notar que su amigo y amante, estaba titiritando del frio que tenia ya que, detrás de esa exuberante mina, se encontraban algunas montañas nevadas y, se podía percibir a corta vista que más de un prisionero sufría de pulmonía.

- Ya basta de dramas vago, ahora toma esto y ve a cambiarte, al príncipe ordeno que te escoltáramos a un camarote especial ya que, se preocupaba por su hermano.

- Si, el tiene un alma muy caritativa.

- "Clarooo~, al cabo que a ustedes par de mandriles estúpidos, no le escajo una espada y dio una descarga eléctrica capaz de matar a un hombre"…-dijo para si Syaoran poniendo una mueca de disgusto-.

Sakura solo se limito a observar cómo se llevaban por los brazos a su amigo hacia una no muy lejana cabaña, la cual estaba situada a unos cuantos metros de la suya, siendo dividida por un enorme y único árbol de cerezo dentro de ese lugar…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

hola!!!

espero que les haya gustado este cai...es el más largo que he escrito en todas mis historias pero...alguna vez lo tenia que hacer xDD

el proximo capi: "Poema a la luna, el canto de la princesa, bailando en la oscuridad".

prometo que acutalizare a más tardar en dos semanas....es que, ando super distraida por que la proxima semana entregan mis calificaciones y necesito un buen promedio...

grax ichi-ichi-san por seguir a mi histoira...prometo que la mejorare y la cambiare a scc ya que, veo que en trc casi no funciono xDD

bn espero que nos sigamos leyendo hasta el fin de esta y la edicion de esta pero, mucho mejorada...

matta nee??

y ps...creoq ue el proximo capi ser algo más largo que este y el titulo del proximo es super largo vdd

ya se lo han de esperar...^^


	21. Poema a la Luna, EL cantico de la Prin

como que no tengo nada que hacer, o ya estoy arta de que no subo nada, alguna de esas dos o, que ya quiero que termiene esta historia...los capitulos se estan volviendo más largos que nada y, este contiene algo que jamás crei ponerle ya que, a que niña de 14 años se le ocurre poner esa clase de obsenidades...menores de 12 años no leer!!

bn continuemos...

* * *

Encerrado en este lugar con extensas e impenetrable murallas, nos encontramos los dos intentando restablecer los lazos que ahora perdimos gracias a esa insulsa batalla que se libro en aquel castillo, dejándonos a merced del destino, donde nuestros corazones van desgarrándose al no mirarnos más…

* * *

Capitulo 21: Poema a la Luna, el cantico de la Princesa, Bailando en la Oscuridad.

Durante los primeros días de trabajo, Syaoran trabajo como el sirviente a la princesa ya que ella lo había decidido así, aunque, después de un mes, se había convertido a en su más fiel amigo hasta ese entonces, aunque él la seguía respetando como su princesa, ya no había tanta formalidad entre ellos, parecía como si fuesen más que amigos.

- Oye Syaoran, ¿Cuál crees que se vea mejor este…-señalando un vestido color negro con algunos adornos rosas, rojos e hilos color dorado-…o este?...-dijo señalando un bello traje chino color rojo con algunos toque color esmeralda y amarillo-.

- Pues yo creo que se vería mejor el negro señorita…-dijo este volteándola a ver con una sincera sonrisa-…sabe que no soy muy bueno escogiendo pero sé que su piel resaltaría mucho.

- Si, y este es uno de mis vestido preferidos ya que Tomoyo me lo regalo…-dijo mirando al piso recordando a su mejor amiga-…se que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que no la veo pero, me gustaría decirle que la extraño demasiado.

-Pues sabe, usted tiene la posibilidad de volver al palacio unos cuantos días y pedirle a la señorita Tomoyo que venga con usted.

- Pero, Tomoyo necesita a su querido Eriol, el cual no aceptaría venir a este inhóspito lugar,

- ¿Está segura?

- No me digas que…-dijo Sakura llevándose las manos a la boca-.

- Si, hace dos días les envié una carta invitándolos a venir hasta acá y ellos aceptaron, los dos y dicen que dentro de unas cuantas semanas, nacerá la pequeña Sakura.

- Wa!!!...-grito Sakura de alegría avalanceandose hacia Syaoran-…oh gracias Syaoran de verdad que muchas gracias…-dijo esta ahora dándole besos en la mejilla y sosteniéndose de su cuello-.

Syaoran estaba algo sonrojado y tomo por la cintura a su bella acompañanta, la cual ahora tenía un cuerpo muy formado ya que, desde que habían llegado, se había puesto en marcha con esto de "querer demostrar su firmeza y dedicación" y comenzó a hacer algunas labores de prisioneros, como llevar piedras o, descargar algunos baúles.

Después, la bajo al suelo, notando el leve sonrojo que aun habitaba en las mejillas de su bella princesa, la cual lo miraba muy tiernamente y, comenzaba a acercarse a él intentando hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Syaoran, al descubar lo que Sakura intentaba hacer, le correspondió y la primera vez, sus labios rozaron con un leve rose e insensato movimiento. Después se comenzó a convertir en un beso más apasionado pero, inexperto, esto era confirmado por los dos, los cuales se separaban de forma inmediata por la falta de aire; instintivamente, tomaron una bocanada de aire y continuaron, dando a conocer el interior de sus bocas, danzando lengua con lengua, inspeccionando cada rincón de ese extraño y nuevo lugar para los dos, buscando la verdadera gracia de ese místico y único beso, deseando que su tiempo una terminase pero, de nuevo el aire comenzó a agotárseles y terminaron separados notando que ambos tenían un leve sonrojo, el cual les quemaba toda su cara, dando a conocer que deseaban más, querían saber lo que era sentir el verdadero amor.

Sakura comenzó acercándose de nuevo a Syaoran, el cual si saber lo que planeaba ahora esta, retrocedió y tropezó con la cama, cayendo sobre esta sonrojándose aun más, sintiendo que todo su mundo que había formado con tanto esfuerzo, dependía de lo que pasara en ese instante pero, ¿Qué decisión tomaría?.

Sakura se acerco a él y se acostó detrás de su cabeza, comenzando a tomar algunos mechones de su bello y revuelto cabello color chocolate entre sus dedos, dando la forma de pequeños rizos que rápidamente volvían a su lugar; después comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del ojiambar, dando a denotar que su abdomen estaba muy bien formado. Este no se contuvo más y tomo por los brazos a Sakura la cual, sin ninguna oposición dejo que este la llevara a donde él quisiera, como una muñeca de trapo, sosteniéndola en el aire y cambiando de posición, ahora a él era quien haría que la bella princesa se sintiera cómoda y cumpliera con lo que habían comenzado.

Syaoran comenzó a besar la frente de la bella joven la cual, comenzó a sonrojarse más y más conforme este bajaba hasta llegar a su cuello. Comenzó con voltear a Sakura y a desabrocharle el pequeño bracear que traía color beige, esta, se sentía en las nubes, sabía que los que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido pero, era lo que ella quiera y sabia que Syaoran haría lo que ella deseaba ya que, el también deseaba experimentar el verdadero amor.

Antes de que comenzase a quitar más prendas de esta, la cambia a la misma posición que esta, dejándola boca arriba y mirando a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda esperando una orden de ellos; esta solo se limitaba a mirarlo y a bajar la mirada algo apenada ya que, Dios no la había bendecido con mucha gracias en los senos, en realidad, tenía muy buena proporción pero, sabía que los hombres querían algo mejor que eso, así que decidió moverse hacia la izquierda haciendo que Syaoran se desconcertase, volviendo a la realidad, escuchando que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que comenzó esa inexperta aventura y aunque ellos querían aun más sabia que so protocolo era otro.

Sakura entro el baño y comenzó a ponerse de nuevo el bracear beige y el vestido negro que estaba previsto desde la mañana.

Syaoran volvió a su posición sin antes abotonarse la camisa de nuevo.

Aproximadamente en 10 minutos, Sakura salió del baño con su cabello muy bien arreglado en con una coleta alta que aun así, le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, con algunos broches color dorado y brillos rojizos.

Lentamente, camino hacia la puerta en la cual, estaba Syaoran esperándola con una reverencia y esta, le quito unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que tenía en el rostro, para que así, nadie sospechase de lo que había ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo.

Syaoran abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar las personas que se encontraban fuera de la cabaña. Antes de que se abriera completamente, pensaron que podrían ser los estúpidos guardias que siempre los separaban para que, "la princesa pudiera estar más cómoda sin necesidad de peligro, por un traidor como era Syaoran" pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Tomoyo y Eriol, los cuales fueron recibidos por estos con un enorme abrazo por parte de Sakura y un estrechón de manos por parte de Syaoran.

Eriol tenía en mente salir a dar un paseo con Sakura ya en la carta que les había enviado Syaoran, no solo los invitaba a venir a las minas, sino que también le conto a Eriol todo lo que había sucedido desde que ellos partieron del palacio, formulando así un nuevo plan para que ese par de tortolos despistados, por fin reaccionara y escaparan de esa prisión.

- Querida Sakura…-dijo finalmente Tomoyo rompiendo ese incomodo silencio-…he esperado tanto tiempo para volver a verte. Mírate como has crecido, mis suposiciones eran ciertas…-dijo tomándola de las manos y posando se frente con la de su amiga-…espero que durante el tiempo en que Eriol y yo nos encontremos aquí, encuentres la verdadera felicidad…-dijo esta guiñándole un ojo a Syaoran quien ya sabía lo que ocurriría más tarde-.

- Entonces, ¿piensan quedarse con nosotros cuanto tiempo?...-pregunto Sakura algo decepcionada-.

- Tendremos una estadía de 2 semanas en este lugar, ya que el príncipe nos quiere de vuelta pronto en el palacio, ya sabes cómo es Syaoran cuando se molesta, no me gustaría ver su cara y que después a mi me corone como traidor.

- Si…-dijo Sakura en un susurro y algo apenada-.

De nuevo hubo un silencio y Syaoran estaba algo desesperado ya que, tenía demasiadas tareas que aun le hacían falta por cumplir aunque, no le importaba ya que siempre era defendido por la princesa y esperaba que esa no fuese la excepción.

- Señorita Tomoyo, he notado que dentro de poco su querida hija nacerá, será mejor que este un tiempo en la habitación hasta que reponga fuerzas.

- Syaoran…-dijo Sakura algo incomoda-…¿acabaremos lo que empezamos hace algún tiempo verdad?

- Claro princesa, pero ahora la señorita Tomoyo necesita descansar.

Sakura hizo un puchero ante esto pero, no se espero que Eriol la tomara por el brazo y le ofreciera una sutil caminata para que le mostrase los alrededores y cómo funcionaba todo esto del trabajo, plan hecho por él y Syaoran para así este, poder pedirle concejos a la mejor amiga de su bella enamorada la cual, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía y acepto.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Syaoran le ofreció una taza de té a Tomoyo la cual, acompaño con algunas galletas que trajo desde el palacio.

- Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarme Syaoran-kun?

- Es sobre Sakura, yo la amo pero, no creo que ella se haya dado cuenta, es demasiado despistada para ellos, aunque cumpla con sus deseos, no veo cambio en ella, parece como estuviéramos jugando al mira y obedece.

- Ella es muy distraída y necesitas decírselo antes de que el día de la boda llegue, ya que esta está programada para el próximo mes en el decimo sexto cumpleaños del príncipe.

- Eso es muy pronto…-dijo Syaoran con cara de preocupación-…pero no tengo aun las palabras correctas para decírselo, ¿Cómo lo hare entonces?

- Sakura es una joven muy tierna y te comprenderá, solo se tu mismo y veras que ella aceptara tus sentimientos tal y como son.

- Sabes, he pensado en invitarla a un baile esta noche, el cerezo que divide nuestras cabañas no queda a más de 10 metros de este lugar y, hoy es un día en que la Luna está en su máximo esplendor.

- Eso sería muy romántico, estoy segura de que a Sakura le gustara.

- Pero, necesito un traje para eso, lo único que tengo son ropas de trabajo o mejor dicho, harapos para el trabajo.

- No te preocupes, vine preparada.

Y diciendo esto, Tomoyo saco un bello vestido color miel con algunos toques de rosa en las orillas y un bello bordado en el pecho, lo cual le daba un esplendo muy hermoso ay que estaba hecho de diamantes y perlas el cual, era para Sakura.

Mientras que para Syaoran, había hecho un traje hecho a la medida color verde con algunos tonos en dorado y verdes más oscuro ya que, al ver la vez anterior su espada, quiso hacer un traje que hiciera conjunto con esta y, para ser sinceros le quedaba muy bien el dichoso traje a Syaoran, el cual, rápidamente volvió a convocar su espada y la ato al espacio del traje escondiéndola detrás de la cola de pingüino que poseía el saco que llevaba.

Lejos de la cabaña de la pequeña Sakura, se encontraban ella y Eriol charlando de cómo iba la producción de metales precisos ya que, esa no era solamente una mina de carbón, se habían encontrado restos de un tipo de cristal color aguamarina muy hermosa, con el cual comenzaron a fabricar todo tipo de joyas: desde collares hasta bellas pulseras o anillos.

Eriol estaba fascinado por la forma de explicar de Sakura, sinceramente las princesas de su edad, solo se preocupaban por su físico o la manera de hacer la cosas pero ella, tenía algo que no sabía cómo explicar…ella era muy bondadosa, no solamente se preocupaba por ella sino que también se preocupaba por las personas que estaban a su alrededor, siempre quería ayudar a las personas que menos tenían o que necesitaban más que otros.

- Sakura-chan...-dijo Eriol en un susurro-…¿Qué opinas sobre Syaoran-kun?

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta, ella amaba a Syaoran pero, sabía que no era bueno que se lo confesara a su mejor amigo, ¿Qué tal si él se lo decía y el no la amaba , no quiera ser rechazada, temía el quedarse sola y que el mundo se riera de ella.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Sakura-chan..-dijo Eriol con una de esas misteriosas sonrisas que hacían que Sakura perdiera el control de sí misma-.

- Bueno, como habrás notado, Syaoran y yo tenemos un lazo especial que nos une, no solo como hermanos que somos, el es mi mejor amigo pero, creo que esta amistad para mí se esta convirtiendo en algo que jamás había experimentado en la vida. Creo que le dicen amor pero….no sé si Syaoran siento la mismo hacia mi…-dijo está bajando la cabeza-.

- Mira, Syaoran es muy despistado y necesita que le des a conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos ya que por el mismo nunca los encontrara, creo que en su interior también se debate la misma pregunta que acabas de hacer.

- Eso espero..-dijo Sakura algo más feliz-.

- Sera mejor que regresemos antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.

- …-Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo el brazo que le había ofrecido Eriol para regresar-.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación, no se encontraba y Tomoyo invento una excusa diciéndole a Sakura que había salido a terminar sus deberes, lo cual era una mentirita piadosa para su amiga.

- Sakura, quisiera que esta noche usaras este vestido que confeccione para ti…-digo mostrándoselo y dándoselo-…hoy es un día muy hermoso y durante la noche, lucirá aun más.

- Si…-dijo esta con una sonrisa-…"espero que hoy cuando sea Luna llena pueda volver a cantar"…-dijo esta para sí misma-…sabes Tomoyo, creo que hoy va a ser un día muy especial…-y de nuevo pensando-…"ya que le confesare mis verdaderos sentimientos a Syaoran".

- Yo también, Sakurita.

Durante unas pocas horas, el Sol estaba en su punto más hermoso, ya que entre todas esas colinas, el se escondía dando una hermosa gama de colores entre rosado y anaranjado con algo de tinto y a la vez violeta.

Tomoyo estaba fascinada al ver algo así, no era la primera vez que lo veía pero, sabía que a su amiga le encantaban esas cosas, por eso todo fue planeado al punto de que Syaoran apareciese durante el canto de la joven dama.

Sakura, velozmente salió de la habitación dejando atrás a los dos invitados recién llegados.

En cuanto Sakura salió, el Sol había terminado de ocultarse al fin. Dejando salir a la hermosa reina de los cielos la Luna.

Así la bella princesa comenzó a cantar.

Kikasete natsukashii uta wo

Tooku de kuchizusande

Sei naru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni

Sono naka de nemurasete

Cuando comenzó a cantar, de sus ojos ahora completamente cerrados, comenzaron a emanar bellas lágrimas que más bien parecían diamantes.

DoushiteSekai wa sakasa ni

Muryoku ni nagareteku no?

YuuyakeItsuka mita akanegumo

Soba ni irenai sono kawari ni

Algo en su interior le decía que algo muy importante debía hacer pero, esto que ahora sentía, no expresaba ninguna emoción, era como un ritual para ella, cantarle a su Diosa la Luna, la cual le proporciono la vida.

Giniro no ame ga futte kitara

Watashi da to omotte

Namida wo fuite

Massugu ni

Hada ni ochiru ryuusei

Furizutsukete

Sono kata ni amurita…

La bella princesa dejo de cantar, notando que alguna presencia la estaba vigilando poniéndose en guardia y ocultando unas bellas navajas que estaban escondidas de entre su cabello.

- Me permitiría esta piensa, su Alteza…-dijo la presencia muy amable ya que, esa voz la conocía de alguna parte-…no tema…-dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el de ella.

- …-Sakura no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo ya que, cuando se acerco a él, pudo notar que era su querido Syaoran-…claro…-dijo esta asintiendo-.

Toda la noche bailaron a la luz de la luna, profesando su verdadero amo, intentando no cometer ningún error ya que, aunque pareciese como si hubieran bailado toda la vida, sus pasos aun eran algo torpes y lentos.

Syaoran tenía una mano en la cintura de Sakura, aferrándose a esta ya que no permitiría que volviera a escapar de sus manos, nunca jamás volvería a dejar que eso ocurriese de nuevo.

- Sakura, yo debo de decirte algo…-dijo Syaoran ahora algo sonrojado-…yo pues…desde hace tiempo que te conozco y aunque esto suene impropio, el amor entre hermanos y más de la realeza está establecido como una tradición, no como una obligación.

- Lo comprendo, yo también vine y quería decirte algo. He notado que dentro de mi cuerpo hay un gran mar de emociones, preparadas para salir decirte lo que verdaderamente siento.

- La verdad es que yo te amo Sakura, y aunque este amor sea algo que está destinado a no suceder, se que en un fututo no muy lejano, estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad.

- Yo también…Syaoran. Desde el momento en que te conocí te he amado, tu forma de ser, no solo por tu exterior, sino, lo que tienes aquí…dijo esta señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de Syaoran-…esto es lo más valioso para mí.

Volvieron a tomar la antigua posición de baile que ya habían establecido, volviendo a retomar el ritmo que habían perdido y continuando con ese esplendido y muy satisfactorio baile que resultaba para los dos; esa noche fueron los únicos seres humanos que no durmieron, intentando continuar sin que los separará el destino ya que podía ser que este tuviera otros planes para ellos dos.

La mañana del siguiente día paso velozmente para las dos entidades, ya que no podrían esperar que durante esa noche, continuarían lo que habían dejado inconcluso pero esta vez, seria por amor, no por cumplir los deseos de alguien más…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hola!!!  
hace tanto que no ando por estos rumbos xDD (solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que actualiza y nisikiera un día)  
bueno...espero que les guste este capi xDD...ya que a mi si me agrado y bastante...solo que, no se lo que me esta pasando, escribir esas obsenidades es demasiado para mi...  
bn nos vemos luego...y ahora si que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sucedera pero, esta historia esta llegando su punto final....creo que matare al syaoran Clon asi me maten ustedes!!!!! Muajajajajaja

matta nee????

Proximo Capitulo: "Ice and Flame"....la vdd no se lo que le espera a syaoran y sakura pero, esto va a estar bueno...


	22. Ice adn Flame

Este es el ultimo capitulo de este interminable fanfic...de vdd espero que me haya quedado bien y perdonen las faltas de ortografia para todos los capitulos por que, ya se que las tube pero weno xDD

de vdd que me esforse mucho en este ultimo capitulo ya que, como era el ultimo, queria darle un buen final y se que fui muy mala con Syaoran y con su hermano pero...era algo que ya tenia planeado...desde que se me vino la historia, queria matar al Principe ya que....ps antes de ver el capi donde el Clon es bueno, lo odiaba asi que...perdon si alguno tiene algo encontra de esto sale!!

entonces bn continuemos...

* * *

En esta oscura noche, nos profésamos este amor ciego que ahora sentimos, sin saber que pasara, todo vuelve a la normalidad, mientras que mi mundo se cierra dejando tu imagen grabada en mi mente, suplicando a los cielos volver a vertey soñando con que dentro

* * *

Capitulo 22: Ice and Flame.

Después de que Tomoyo y Eriol se marchasen, Sakura comenzó a notar que Syaoran la había distanciado un poco ya que, hace tan solo unos cuantos días su amor había sido fielmente confesado dejando así, todos los obstáculos por un lado.

Esa misma noche, los se encontraba acostados en la misma cama ya que, era demasiado grande como para que una sola pers ona durmiese en ella. Sakura se aferraba fuerte al brazo de Syaoran el cual, no traía cada dando a exponer su muy bien formado abdomen y sus musculosos aunque no tan explotados brazos, esto hacía sentir a la princesa la joven más feliz del mundo olvidando por completo el titulo que desde su nacimiento había recibido…odiaba ser una Princesa, lo adiaba con todo el corazón.

Sabía que era un peligro para ella salir sin decir nada, ¡Todo era un peligro! Pensaba siempre ella pero, era algo que no podía cambiar, una vez nacida de la nobleza, noble serás. Hay quienes usan eso para sacar ventaja de eso pero, la joven Sakura desde pequeña siempre había sido una joven muy humilde, no le gustaba ver a las personas sufrir, ni mucho menos le gustaba, ver a las personas inocentes que pagaran por actos que fueron suyos.

En ese momentos, Syaoran se encontraba dentro de una de las minas, pensando en lo que le diría esa noche a Sakura, ya habían pasado 5 días desde que había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella, la cual correspondió con la misma sinceridad. Una de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo Sean, también había sido enviado, al defenderlo a él como el verdadero Príncipe y por eso, se le había condenado a 2 años de trabajo arduo en ese lugar. Syaoran siempre lo vio como un hermano y aunque este fuese menor que él, siempre le apoyaba en todo, haciéndole sentir un gran alivio y borrando los pesares de su corazón.

- Disculpe joven Príncipe…-se acerco Sean a su amigo-…será mejor que usted descanse, ya que usted en verdad no pertenece aquí.

- Hay muchas personas que no pertenecen a este lugar Sean, demasiadas…pero veras que pronto alguien pondrá fin a todo esto y los que verdaderamente cometieron algún crimen, serán perdonados ya que, han pasado toda su vida encerrados trabajando aquí, solo para que el dichoso principito se de los lujos que ahora tiene.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que era un crimen contradecir a su príncipe pero, el lo veía más que a su príncipe, lo veía como un verdadero amigo. En quien confiar, en quien contar sus secretos, al igual que Syaoran, desde que entro a trabajar al palacio él había sido su mejor amigo, apoyándolo en todo como lo seguía haciendo en esos momentos.

Unos guardias, tomaron a Syaoran por los brazos, esta ya estaba acostumbrado y solo se limitó a despedirse con la mirada de Sean.

- La princesa quiere verte bastardo…-dijo el más alto de ellos-…no hagas ninguna insolencia mientras estas con ella.

- Como diga, ya sabe que hago todo lo que me ordena…-dijo de forma sarcástica-.

Este le propino un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra que tenia al alcance, haciendo que una leve herida se hiciera en la cabeza de este comenzando a sangrar.

- Ahora entra…-dijo el otro abriendo la puerta-…sal en cuanto la princesa te lo ordene idiota…-dijo en forma burlona-.

Syaoran solo se limito a sacarle una mirada diabólica haciendo que estos avanzaran muy rápido esquivándola. Este se levanto del suelo donde ahora se encontraba limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que ahora caía por su rostro.

- Volverlo a golpearte no es así Syaoran…-dijo una voz algo preocupada-…¿hasta cuando entenderás que esos monos poco desarrollados no entienden?

- No lo so…-dijo de forma burlona sacando una pequeña sonrisa picara-…¿para qué me llamaba Princesa?

- Quería saber si podíamos vernos esta noche en el árbol de Cerezo, cuando el Sol se haya ocultado y la Luna este en su punto más alto.

- Como usted diga…-dijo haciendo una reverencia-…"ese será el momento perfecto para hacer lo que me he propuesto desde aquel entonces"…-dijo para el-…entonces, ¿me puedo retirar?

- Adelante…-dije extendiéndole el brazo lo cual le dio a entender que si-.

Syaoran solo hice una reverencia con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, sintiendo que las mejillas le hervían, mientras que Sakura del otro lado la puerta, sentía lo misma solo que, esa charla podía ser que cambiase el futuro de esos dos…¿o no?

Toda la tarde Syaoran comenzó a ensayar el largo discurso que le iba a decir a Sakura, poniendo como ejemple el muñeco de felpa que le había regalado esa el día de su cumpleaños, una semana antes de su exilio.

- "Sakura desde el primer momento en que te vi, sabía que eras la persona que mi corazón buscaba, sabía que tu aunque yo ya recordase todo, tu no me reconocerías pero, tu corazón si lo hizo, intentando darte señales de que, yo no era un simple sirviente que era esclavizado por tu hermano…"…no eso no queda….eso es demasiado obvio y es como decirle, Sakura se que tú me amabas desde el principio; son un idiota, ¿verdad osito?...-dijo este preguntándole a esa cosa sin vida como un maniático-.

Sin que el se diese cuenta, faltaban tan solo unos pocos minutos para que el Sol estuviese a punto de descender y diese paso a la Luna, así que entro rápidamente y se metió a bañar apresuradamente, al momento de salir, dejo caer su cabellera color chocolate de entre su cara intentando acomodarla, después se puso el traje que le había regalado Tomoyo por lo cual también llevo su espada, por si llegase a suceder algo.

Cuando salió, faltaban cuando muchos 15 minutos para que la luna estuviese en su máximo esplendor, así que Syaoran decidió subir al bello árbol de cerezo, recordándole así a la bella Sakura que ahora, si aceptaba se convertiría en su esposa.

Estuvo un tiempo esperando a la bella damisela así cuando, momentos próximo apareció esta y el al notar su presencia bajo rápidamente de su escondite, dando lugar a la silenciosa charla que se daba a gritos por sus ojos.

- Syaoran…yo tengo que…-Syaoran coloco su dedo índice el cual le dijo que hiciera algo de silencio-.

Este se arrodillo frente a ella y de una muy hermosa cajita color azul, saco un bello anillo, que en el centro tenía una de las ahora muy famosas piedras color aguamarina pero, esta era sumamente especial ya que era del color de los ojos de su amada, ara color "esmeralda"

- Sakura, quisiera pedirte que…que…¿Qué si quieres ser mi esposa?

Ante este comentario, Sakura quedo petrificada, ella iba con la propuesta de que la olvidara aunque sabía que su corazón le pedía a gritos que no, esta no tuvo otra opción más que ser firme y seguir pensando en ello.

- Syaoran, de verdad que yo…-Syaoran volvió a colocar su dedo-.

- Déjame terminar por favor. Sé que no te puedo dar los lujos que un príncipe ya que, fui desterrado de aquello que por derecho me pertenecía; aunque en la cercanía hay varios pueblos abandonados, comencemos una nuevo vida, tengamos hijos, seamos felices y cuando llegue el momento, regresaremos siendo personas nuevos que han dejado atrás todo por lo que pasaron, olvidando así el dolor y sufrimiento que vivimos durante aquel tiempo que después olvidaremos.

Sakura no sabía cómo responder, Syaoran tenía completamente la razón, su corazón le dictaba que estuviese con el aunque, su posición no lo permitía.

- Syaoran..yo en verdad que yo si te amo pero…-esta volvió a pensarlo dos veces, sabía que era posible que Syaoran pudiese una mejor vida-…¡acepto!, de verdad que sí.

Syaoran se alegro demasiado, sabía que antes que nada, Sakura ponía por delante a su pueblo y a su familia pero, ella siempre había seguido a su corazón.

Desde las alturas, eran observados por dos entidades aun desconocidas para ellos que en un no muy lejano futuro, les provocarían demasiados problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los preparativos para la boda del siglo seguían aun en eso "preparativos"; había algunos trabajadores que aprobaban lo de Syaoran y Sakura ya que, los dos pertenecían a la nobleza, no veían por qué no, mientras que otros, solo no decían nada o no los querían ayudar.

Sakura al enviarle una carta de nuevo a su amiga Tomoyo, escribió todo lo que había pasado durante esa semana pero, Tomoyo le advirtió que se cuidara ya que, algunas cosas podrían llegar a resultar mal.

Sakura tomo es advertencia mientras que Eriol con sus típicos dibujos expresaba lo que sentía y, hacia cara muy graciosas ya que, Sakura reía y Syaoran se echaba sus buenas carcajadas de vez en cuando.

Después de un tiempo, todos comenzaron con el plan de escape dentro del cual, participaba la bella Sakura, intentado hacer todo su mayo esfuerzo al volver a repasarlo.

- Entonces…¿debo de hacerlo así?...-dijo haciendo su imitación de desmayo-.

- Eso es Sakura-sama…-decía Sean aplaudiendo-.

- Eso está muy bien querida…-decía Syaoran empleando la espada y practicando con algunos muñecos de paja que parecían soldados-…ahora es mi turno.

Syaoran saco un puñal que estaba entre su ropa, golpeando a sus demás compañeros vestidos con uniformas de cualquier tipo e intentando simular una buena batalla.

- Syaoran eres muy buenos en esto…-le dijo Sakura en su oído cuando se acerco a ella-…sabia que tu podías derrotar a mi hermano solo que no comprendo, ¿Por qué te dejaste vencer?

- Porque sabía que si ganaba, no podría comprender el verdadero sentimiento del amor…ese sentimiento es muy preciado para mi, no podía ser un príncipe hasta no comprender eso, hasta no comprender lo que en verdad mi corazón deseaba.

Sakura estaba pasmada, sabía que su querido y más esperado amor tenía toda la razón al convencerle de que todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, seria la cruda y cruel realidad; aunque ella no lo quisiese ver así, Syaoran tenía completamente la razón.

El ahora estaba completamente solo en ese miserable mundo que lo tachaba como si fuera un convicto, aunque al parecer así era, en su verdadera identidad era un príncipe que se merecía todo. No como el patán de su hermano que nada más quería poseer todas las riquezas que se pudiesen hasta que su día llegase y convertir a sus hijos en lo que él es…."un marionetista demoniaco".

Ahora, solo había algo que cambiaría su futuro para siempre, algo que no puede ser revertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de ese extraño y desconocido lugar, dos entidades se encontraban recitando algunas palabras en la temible oscuridad; un joven de cabellera dorada y ojos como zafiros, se abstenía a hacer pequeños símbolos color morado, provocando que fuera de esa cueva, una enorme ventisca se formara dejando su rastro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo, se encontraban los dos enamorados, profesándose el amor que tenían sin ver más allá de lo desconocido, observándose y aprendiendo cada parte de su próximo cuerpo, cada parte de cada cosa que, desde ese instante les pertenecerá.

Cuando de un parpadeo, una fuerte y desconocida ventisca para ellos, los separo, arrojando a Syaoran en un tornado de nieve y granizo hasta el otro lado de ese lugar, esperando que su joven amada, no hubiera sufrido ninguna lesión debido al estruendoso golpe que este se llevo.

- ¡Sakura!...-grito a todo pulmón, levantándose y limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que ahora recorría su boca-…espero que estés bien…-dijo en un hilo de voz-.

Syaoran corrió como sus piernas le daban, y aunque nunca había utilizado la magia, había algo que lo impulsaba a usarla aunque sea una vez, aunque el motivo de eso era salvar a su amada el sabia que ese poder le traería algo beneficioso, o ¿seria solo un presentimiento?

Llego muy velozmente a la morada de su hermosa doncella la cual se encontraba completamente desnuda, junto a otro hombre, el mismo ojiazul de la ventisca.

- ¡Tu!...-grito Syaoran algo espantado-…¡cómo es posible que estés acostado con la princesa…Fye-san!

- ¿Estos?...-dijo señalando a Sakura-…a no sabía que era algo tuyo Syao-kun..-dijo sonriendo animadamente-…además, no creo que te moleste si…-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en los senos de Sakura-…¿le hago esto o sí?

Syaoran solo lo miraba con cólera pero, si las miradas mataran, Syaoran hubiera ganado fácilmente, dejando a Fye en los abismos de la desesperación y el nerviosismo.

Una sombra apareció, dando paso a un fuerte ataque de espada, haciendo una pequeña rajadura en la mano izquierda de Syaoran.

- Kuro-puu…-dijo el mago de forma burlona-…te he estado esperando, esta niña no me sirve de anda.

- ¡Kurogane-san!, ¿Qué demonios hace en este lugar, pensé que en estos momentos estaría en su actual Nihon?.

- Chico, no es momento de bromear. Si quieres que esa princesa tuya viva, deberás enfrentarme, para eso estoy trabajando, para que mi amo me conceda lo que deseo.

- ¿Mi hermano verdad?...¡¡ese bastardo, tarde o temprano me las pagara!!

- Syaoran, eso no es tu futuro, tu futuro, es perder ante mí.

- Entonces, ¿eso es lo que realmente deseas?, ¿matarme?, entonces, será mejor que te prepares porque, yo no seré quien pierda esta vez, no más.

- ¡Maldito mocoso, ya verás!

Y diciendo esto, Kurogane se aproximo a Syaoran, sosteniendo su bella katana que en el mango, poseía un dragón de plata.

- Sakura, cierra los ojos hasta que te mencione "Esta bien", ¿correcto?

- E-está bien.

Y con eso, este se alejo de ella, liberando ese extenso poder mágico que le permitía expandir su espada a su máximo esplendor, peleando con todas sus fuerzas y, atacando a su amigo y más que nada, su maestro por el bien de ese amor.

Los dos combatían con todas sus fuerzas, evadiendo ataque, y lanzando algunos los cuales, podían ser fatales para personas sin experiencia pero, estos dos, habían estado luchando desde que podían recordar, "El Profesor y El Pupilo".

- Nunca creí que termináramos así Syaoran.

- Yo tampoco, Kurogane-san. Siempre pensé que usted sería la última persona con quien me batiría en batalla pero, veo que no es así.

- Tienen mucha razón muchacho pero este es tu fin.

- Creo que, no debería hablar tan precipitadamente, si muero, usted también morirá.

Y corriendo ambos de extremo a extremo, saltaron frente a sí, dejando como único sus sombras que se reflejaban en el piso, dando un asombro a la escena.

¿Quién pudo haber muerto?, ¿Quién saldría victorioso?.

Ambos se pusieron de pie en un instante, notando que, solo uno poseía un grave y muy profunda herida en su regazo, provocando que rápidamente se desangrase y comenzase a escupir sangre.

- ¡K-Kuroganeeee~!...-grito Fye-…maldito mocoso, en verdad me las vas a pagar…tu, tu, ¡tu mataste a la personas que más ame, maldito bastardoooo~!

- ¡Cállate Fye!, tú no tienes nada que recriminarme, tarde o temprano el iba a morir y tu más que nadie sabía eso, entonces, porque no acabar con su vida rápido, al cabo tú la menos precias, ¿también deseas que acabe con la tuya?

Fye se quedo estático, era la primera vez que Syaoran decía algo tan imprudente pero, el tenia razón su vida no había sido nada hasta que encontró a Kurogane, hasta que él se convirtió en su presa.

- Sera mejor que te alejes de mi, aunque, creo que en verdad deseas matarme, ¿es tan preciada esta insignificante mujer para ti?

- Dios, ¡que no lo vez!, ella es la persona más importante para mí, es la persona que dios razón a mi vida, ella es la persona que verdaderamente amor, ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!

- En verdad, no entiendo muchas cosas, pero peleare contigo si así lo deseas. Ese era el trabajo de Kurogane pero por lo visto, ya no podrá cumplirlo.

- El ha sufrido mucho y creo que su muerte era lo mejor que le pudieran conceder, mi hermano lo ato a una trampa donde, estaba su honor y su dignidad y su deseo más preciado pero, a cambio el deseaba mi cabeza…-dijo Syaoran con la mirada baja-…espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme Fye.

- Ya lo he hecho Syaoran pero, esto es algo que yo también deseo, así que, no interfieras.

Y fue corriendo hacia Sakura, encendiendo el báculo que traía la lanzándose una llamarada de fuego hacia la cara, la cual esquivo pero cayó al piso tropezándose.

- Veo que estas acorralada princesita…-dijo este burlándose-…ahora, nadie te salvara.

- ¡No lo creo!

Syaoran se aproximo hacia Sakura, saltando frente a Fye, el cual, volvió a lanzar otra llamarada pero, esta vez, Syaoran fue demasiado lento para darse cuenta, de que esa llamarada no iba hacia su amada, sino hacia su propio rostro.

Este en un reflejo, interpuso su mano y cuando por fin creyó estar a salvo, otra llamarada venia tras de la anterior, y sin alcanzar a interponer su brazo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dejándolos expuestos; esa llamarada, era lo que cambiaría su vida, su vista ahora, no volvería y los colores que tanto adoraba, se esfumaban, dejando así, solo un oscuro vacio, tras la imagen de la única persona a la que verdaderamente había amado.

- ¡Syaoraaaaan~!..-grito Sakura desconsolada-.

- Ahora es tu turno de pagar maldito, lo que me has hecho no tiene nombre y aunque ya nunca más volveré a ver el mundo, en mi conciencia quedara, la persona que me quito ese regalo, el maldito bastardo, que me previo de lo que nunca jamás será mío; ahora muere.

Y con esto, Syaoran atravesó a Fye, destrozándolo todo, haciendo que este mismo, se encajase la espada.

- Ahora veo por qué le príncipe te detesta tanto, eres demasiado decidido en todo lo que haces.

- Por eso yo no lo detesto a él, porque, aunque, el me tenga odio y rencor, muy dentro del, hay una soledad que no se puede cambiar…ni hasta la mejor compañía puede satisfacer eso.

Fye cayó rendido al sueño, ahora su vida se esfumada y nunca más volvería a respirar.

- Mentiroso, tú me prometiste que pasara lo que pasara estarías bien.

- Yo…te mentí.

- Tú no puedes seguir así.

- Si. Tu nunca mientes. Quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Qué siente la "tu" de ahora?

- Que pregunta tan tonta. Frente a la persona más amada, solo siento la pérdida de mi persona más amada.

- Oh, ahora lo que ha sido de esta destrucción, tu ceguera será eterna.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Ahora, los dos se encuentran el uno al lado del otro, sentados esperando a que su momento llegue, han pasado ya tantos años y, aun así, los dos siguen junto, siendo los ojos del otro, siendo el bastón del otro, siendo uno con ellos mismos, sin importarles, las dificultades que han pasado, para así obtener aquello que tanto había deseado, y dentro de poco tiempo, conseguiría su más profundo sueño…"volver al palacio cuando vuelva a recuperar mi vida".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 años después…

Unos extraños entraban a aquel arenoso reino, el cual se había convertido en un reino de corrupción y maldad; los ciudadanos estaban esperando un milagro pero…creían que jamás sucedería y entonces….legaron ellos.

El aire de esas dos personas era algo que jamás volverían a sentir, algo que era como un verdadero milagro.

Fueron velozmente al palacio, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos, y con algunos documentos que Sakura había tomado desde le última vez que se había encontrado ahí, los dejaron entrar.

Llegaron al vestíbulo, el cual estaba realmente sombrío y oscuro, el cual era únicamente alumbrado con una pequeña vela que estaba a punto de extinguirse.

- Ven que han llegado, los he estado esperando.

- Entonces, ven que no has cambiado tu arrogancia, hermano…-dijo Syaoran distinguiendo la voz de este-.

- Y veo que ahora tú no puedes diferenciar la luz de la oscuridad, hermanito…-dijo el Rey ahora en tono sarcástico-.

- Entonces, creo que deseas que sea algo extremadamente sutil.

- El resto de mi lama es tuya.

- Como esperaba de mi querido hermano, siempre tan amable.

- ¿Dolerá?

- Si, un poco. Lo hare de la forma más gentil posible.

- No. Hazlo tan doloroso como puedas; graba el dolor en vi vida en mi alma, así siempre recordare, cuento los hice sufrir a ambos y podre morir, quemándome en el infierno y sabiendo que, todo lo que les acuse, ahora está en mi.

- Si, mi querido hermano.

Y aproximándose a su querido hermano, Syaoran comenzó a inspeccionar las facciones de su hermano, ya que, no volvió a recuperar su vista y, el necesitaba y deseaba volver a sentir, y vivir el rostro de su hermano, que ahora se abría pazo a su mente, denotando que era exactamente a él; rozando cada parte de su rostro, jugando que su rebelde cabello despeinándolo y enmarañándolo, intento mirarlo profundamente y abriendo los ojos, una gama de colores se abrió frente a él, dándole a conocer, que sus ojos habían sanado tras la magia de su hermano, la cual, ahora se concentraba en los globos oculares de este, dándole otra oportunidad de ver y conocer el mundo, explorando cada parte de este hasta su fin…

Y así fue como este cumplió el deseo de su hermano, desenvainando se propia espada, y enterrándosela en el corazón, suprimiendo esas molestas lagrimas de debilidad que ahora caían por sus mejillas, implorando que su hermano se fuese con aquellos seres que les habían otorgado al vida, aquellos seres que habían representado gran parte de su vida, sus únicos familiares, sus padres.

El brillar de los ojos de su hermano, se estaba apagando con forme su sangre se terminaba en su cuerpo, su liquido vital se estaba acabando y ya no volvería a renovarse…nunca más.

- Esto es lo que no esperaba, este infierno, ¡¿Por qué,, porque tuve que matarlo?!

- Porque, sabias que era la único que satisfacerla su alma, morir a manos de su hermano.

- Tienes razón Sakura pero, nunca me perdonare por haberlo hecho, nunca me lo perdonare.

- Entonces, debería consolar ahora tu impuro corazón mi querido esposo y ahora Rey.

- Sabes, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que ese título llegase a mis oídos pero, juro por mi difunto padre el rey y por mi difunta madre la reina que, reinare este pueblo con justicia y nunca habrá desigualdad social, ya nunca más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el reinado del Legado Li Kinomoto, hubo una gran paz y relajación; el honorable Rey, era justo y de mano recta, al igual que su esposa la muy bella Sakura.

Pasaron pocos años y la joven princesa que ahora se veían envuelta en aire de superioridad, tuvo un hijo, el cual recibió el nombre de su querido padre, "Li Syaoran" y ante las ordenes de su padre y su madre, se mantuvo estudiando el preescolar con uno de sus mejores profesores y amigos, el Tío Eriol Hiragisawa y su querida Tía Tomoyo Daidouji.

Allí, conoció a un bella niña plebeya de su misma edad, era muy hermosa, tal pareciese como si hubiese clonado a su madre pero…este es el fin de una historia y el comienzo de una nueva…aquí termina el destino de una persona y se convierte en el inicio de un nuevo futuro en el inicio de un nuevo destino…

FIN

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llego mi histoira...despues la editare pero, miestras tanto se que es demasiado corta para ser una historia de cuantos 22 capitulos, y solo la tenia prevista para uno 15 capitulos pero..ps ya ven noo??...la inspiracion de hoy en día xDDD  
pero weno...espero que le haya gustado en verdad, y gracias a todos lo que la han leido y aunque no me dejen reviews espero que en los ultimo me puedan decir...!olle te quedo muy bn! o al por el estilo de...!que basura hiciste!...la vdd no me importa...los buenos comentarios se quedan en el corazon y los malos igual...

bn nos vemos sale!!

matta neee???

hasta el proximo Fic...


End file.
